Dragon Unleashed
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: For two years, Atlas has been fighting a losing battle against Vale. Out of desperation, Ironwood decides to use one last trump card he has in hopes of turning the war around. However, that involves releasing the most horrifying and violent serial killer Remnant has ever seen. The world will soon be painted red with blood. (Warning: Includes character deaths and a lot of them.)
1. A Deal is Made

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 1: A Deal is Made**

General James Ironwood was sitting in his office, contemplating his current situation. Ever since the war between Atlas and Vale had started, he had been in a downward spiral. Not only was he forced to fight against his old friends, he had been put in a leading position in the whole conflict by the leaders of Atlas. This meant that he would not only receive the most glory from the victories, but he would also be the one responsible for all of their losses. Sadly for him, there had been far more losses than victories.

He had seen it coming, to be honest. Atlas had never been held in a positive light by the other kingdoms. It's militaristic and almost tyrannical rule was one of the main reasons for this. Others would be the treatment of the faunus populace and it's great differences in welfare between people of different social classes. While such problems existed in the other kingdoms as well, they were not as bad as in Atlas. This view of Atlas caused Mistral and Vacuo to offer support to Vale, which put Atlas at a disadvantage.

There was also the problem that a lot of influential people had made friends in Vale, which caused them to question their loyalties to Atlas and sometimes even leave their home kingdom and join Vale. The most notable ones of these were the Schnee heiresses.

Atlas was slowly breaking down and Ironwood knew it. He needed to find a solution for this dilemma or he would lose his head. Not to mention, if Atlas were to lose, God only knows what would happen to the once proud kingdom.

Thankfully, a ceasefire had been declared, giving Ironwood time to figure a way out of his situation. He didn't have much time though and he needed to act quick. And desperate times call for desperate measures.

His solution was simple. Have leading figures in Vale's military assassinated and get the kingdom to break from the inside. With luck, Vale would pull back on it's attacks and the war could possibly end. They might even end up winning.

However, there was a problem. In order to do this, Ironwood would need someone who was not only capable but also willing to do such work. Especially, knowing that if they got caught, Atlas would immediately abandon them. The person also needed to be someone that couldn't be linked to Atlas directly.

The problem wasn't that Ironwood couldn't find a suitable person. He had someone that was actually perfect for this. He just didn't want to use _her_.

She was probably the worst criminal Remnant had ever seen. People like Cinder or Adam Taurus at least had a larger goal that could even be viewed as noble. However, she just killed people for enjoyment. The total number of her victims was unknown. Even when she was fighting on the side of Vale, she had killed numerous soldiers. Back then, her crimes could have been seen as acts of war. But when she got back to Vale and continued her brutal murders there, she didn't have that excuse anymore.

This monster didn't have any morals. Soldiers, criminals, civilians, human, faunus, men, women, children, young and the elderly would all fall victim to her. She didn't discriminate at all. And every single one of her victims was killed with a smile on her face.

She was perfect for what Ironwood was planning. Not only was she able and willing to do what he needed to be done, she couldn't be linked into Atlas, in case she got caught. However, Ironwood didn't like the idea of having her do this. He was still a man of morals, after all. Having a monster like her to be unleashed wasn't an idea he enjoyed, but he had no choice. He was out of options.

The big problem with using her would be to get her to follow commands. Ironwood knew that getting her to be obedient would require something that she wanted greatly. Good thing that he had exactly that.

Ironwood looked down at a file that was on his desk in front of him. The file had information that his spies had uncovered not too long ago and he knew that the person he was about to meet would not be able to say no to him, once she saw it.

Ironwood looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards the door to his office. It seemed that his visitor had arrived. The door opened and a group of soldiers walked in with a young woman in the middle of them. The woman was dressed in a gray prisoner's outfit. She also had a straightjacket on her, with strong chains wrapped around her upper body. Her lower face was covered by a mask that prevented her from biting anyone.

Even with all these restraints on her, Ironwood knew that he needed to be extremely cautious around her. Knowing her, it wouldn't be unthinkable if she were to simply break free and go on a rampage. Even as she walked calmly with her mane of golden hair gently flowing, her lilac eyes showing no malice and a sweet smile on her face, they couldn't afford to let their guard down.

Yang Xiao Long, the Golden Dragon Killer, was not someone you could not be too careful with.

''Well, if it isn't General Jimmy Ironwood himself,'' Yang said with a chuckle. ''What's the matter? Got lonely and needed some company?''

''I have something to discuss with you. Take a seat,'' Ironwood replied.

Yang did as she was told and sat on the chair on the other side of the desk. She took note of the file Ironwood had on his desk and smirked. Things seemed to be getting interesting.

''Do you have any idea why I called you here?'' Ironwood asked.

''You need me for something,'' Yang replied with a grin. ''Considering the fact that you have kept me alive all this time, you thought that I could be more use to you alive. Now that you have called me here and you have that file there, I'm guessing it's time you put me to work, right?''

Ironwood nodded. ''Exactly. We need your abilities to help us turn this war around.''

Yang chuckled. ''Oh, that's funny. The noble army of Atlas needs help from me. Well, I'm guessing you need me to kill someone. Who is it?''

''It's not just one person. We need you to kill a whole lot of people. Enough people to perhaps win the war for us.''

The blonde whistled. ''You're not kidding, are you? Why would you want me to do all of that? Don't you have anyone else to help on this?''

''Believe me, I would like nothing better than to use someone else. However, all of the people I have are nowhere near as capable as you. Besides, if you fail, we can easily cover our connection to you. Seeing as you have history with most of the targets I have for you, your missions would be treated simply as a continuation to your killing spree. Only a few people even know that you're our prisoner. We would be able cut you off easily.''

Yang laughed. ''You know, most of the time you're supposed to keep info like that to yourself.''

Ironwood frowned. ''Quit acting. You know good and damn well that neither I or anybody else thinks of you as anything other than the animal you are. Your death would be an improvement for our society and not a single person would be sad.''

''I guess that's true,'' Yang said with a shrug, her smile still present on her face. ''So, what do I get out of this? Don't tell me that you expect me to work with no pay. You are asking a rather huge favor from me, after all.''

''I obviously have quite a few things prepared for you,'' Ironwood replied. ''First of all, you would get a full pardon on all the crimes you have committed against Atlas.''

''That's to be expected,'' Yang said with a nod.

''Second, you would be provided with enough money to live the rest of your life with ease, along with a house and a large piece of land to live in.''

''Sounds good.''

''Third, we would give you a 'safe haven' of sorts here in Atlas.''

This got Yang's interest. '''A safe haven'?''

Ironwood nodded. ''It's obvious that you will continue killing people. We would allow you to live safely in Atlas no matter what you did. Provided that you commit your crimes outside of Atlas and you do not target any high-ranking people from our kingdom, when they're in the other kingdoms.''

''Sounds good. Really good,'' Yang said with a chuckle. ''But I'll have to pass.''

''The offers I have given you so far are things murderers like you could only dream of. Why do you reject them?'' Ironwood asked with his face remaining unchanged.

''Simple. I can't trust you. How do I know that I'll get any of the things you just promised? Besides, I can get my freedom through other means. I mean, did it ever occur to you that the only reason I'm still your captive is because I just haven't bothered to try escaping?'' Yang replied with an evil smile on her face.

Ironwood sighed. ''I somewhat expected your refusal. Luckily, I have something you can't resist,'' he said as he picked up the file in front of him. He took a picture out of it and threw it in front of Yang.

''And just what could this-'' Yang started to say, but the words died in her throat as she saw the picture. Her smile dropped, her eyes went wide and her face paled.

In the picture was the only person that had loved her always. The one person Yang loved and would never harm. Ruby Rose, who was supposed to be dead.

Yang looked up from the picture and back at Ironwood. ''Is this a joke?''

Ironwood shook his head. ''No. That picture was taken a couple of days ago, along with some other photos. There's more info on the file.''

Yang looked back down at the picture again, before she suddenly destroyed the restraints around her body. The soldiers in the room immediately took aim, but Ironwood signaled them to hold their fire. He watched as the blonde in front of him picked up the photo and started tracing her fingers over it gently. Yang then reached for the file and took it. She started going through it's contents, looking at every picture and written report, before suddenly stopping.

''What the hell is this?'' Yang asked while gritting her teeth and looking at one of the photos. Her eyes were switching between red and lilac.

''I suppose you saw who she has been living with,'' Ironwood said. ''It seems that in order to keep Weiss Schnee in Vale's forces, Ms. Rose was given to her as payment. The two of them have been living together for some time now.''

Yang's eyes were red. In the photo, Weiss was standing behind Ruby, with her head resting on the redhead's shoulder and her arms around her. Just the idea that her Ruby had been given to someone else was making her blood boil. She would kill Weiss as painfully as possible.

''Where is she? I'll kill her!'' Yang growled out.

''Her time will come, I can assure you,'' Ironwood replied. ''Her betrayal hurt us badly. We can't let her-''

''I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR POLITICS! THAT BITCH HAS RUBY AND IS DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT TO HER! I WILL NOT JUST SIT ON MY ASS HERE AND LET THAT HAPPEN! SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?''

''I guess you do not understand your situation,'' Ironwood said with a smirk. ''The location of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose is something I won't simply give you for free. First you need to do some work for me, before I'll tell you. After you're done with that, you'll do some more work before receiving the rest of our agreed payment. Understood?''

Yang glared at the general. ''What makes you think I won't simply run, when I have Ruby?''

''Remember what happened last time you were on the run with her? While you might be able to avoid capture on your own, having her with you slows you down. This time, she might not come out of it alive.''

In a sudden burst of anger, Yang hit Ironwood's desk, splitting it in half. The general remained calm and almost completely still, only motioning his soldiers to hold fire.

Yang looked up at Ironwood again with her enraged red eyes. ''I'll do it. When do I start and who do I need to kill?''

''We have set up a small place for you as a base of operations. It's an abandoned building that used to be a training camp for huntsmen. It's located near the border between Vale and Atlas. You will receive your missions there,'' Ironwood explained.

Yang nodded. She took one last look at the picture with Weiss and Ruby, before crumbling it in her hand and dropping it on the floor. She then gathered the rest of the contents of the file and took them with her as she left the room, with the soldiers escorting her back to her cell.

After Yang left, Ironwood let out a deep sigh and muttered, ''I am sorry for what I have to do, my old friends. May God forgive me for unleashing this monster.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: This story is basically my take on 'Yang kills the RWBY universe'. Ever since I saw that story, I wanted to try something similar. I really hope you guys will like it. I had fun writing it. There's more info on the author's notes in the next chapter. Please read them.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Oh, Memories

**(Please read the author's notes at the end)**

 **Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 2: Oh, Memories...**

I suppose you would wonder how I got like this? After all, I used to be one of the most promising huntresses-in-training in one of the most respected academies in the world, Beacon. While you might be surprised by the fact I became like this, I am more surprised that it didn't happen sooner.

I am a thrill-seeker, you know?

I always did like hurting people. It's just that I thought I liked fighting. Every time I finished a fight, I would feel like something had been missing from it. Something that would have made the experience much more enjoyable. It was especially apparent when I was fighting grimm. While I could kill them, it just felt empty and not satisfying at all. Only when I fought against actual people, did I feel some enjoyment. That's why I preferred those fights instead of killing grimm, but I always felt that something was missing. Thanks to the war, I found out what it was.

While everybody else was horrified about the war between Atlas and Vale, I wasn't. Back then, I had difficulty in registering the feeling inside me. I just stood still as the news hit me, trying to figure out, what I was feeling. I couldn't believe it back then, but I know for sure that it was excitement.

Even trainees like us were brought into the war, although we only got to do smaller operations. We did scouting missions and minor sabotage missions. We were almost never brought to the frontlines. I was disappointed, but I would soon find the excitement that I had been longing for. And that would change my life.

A scouting mission had gone south and we were forced to retreat, with a bunch of angry soldiers right on our trail. Ruby had been wounded and was slowing us down. I told them that I would hold the enemies, while the others escaped. My teammates obviously protested, especially Ruby. She almost went to take on our pursuers on her own, but I knocked her out. Weiss and Blake took her and I stayed behind. After a while, our pursuers appeared before me.

I fought like a wild animal, knocking my enemies around like ragdolls. I was winning, until a professional huntsman appeared. He had a sword and he told the soldiers to stay away, as he would deal with me. He was more experienced and in a better shape than me. Somehow I still managed to win. I pushed him to the ground and knocked his weapon out of his hand. I then proceeded to bash his head in with my fists. It didn't take long until his brains were splattered all over the ground.

The soldiers stood around me, shocked by what they had just witnessed. They eventually charged towards me and I charged towards them. The next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of a field, with blood all over me and the torn up bodies of my enemies around me.

I don't know how long I stood there. When the backup arrived, they thought that I had gone into shock from killing people for the first time. It was far from the truth. I was actually trying figure out why I was feeling such joy from what I did.

I was taken off duty for a while. I was given psychiatric help in order to get me through the whole ordeal. My friends were offering their support as well, even as I told them I was fine. The only one not offering any help was Ruby. She was avoiding me and didn't even look at me. I managed to corner her and demanded an explanation. She told me that she felt responsible for what happened and that she couldn't forgive herself for what happened to me. I did what any good big sis would and pulled her into a hug. I told her that I was alright and that it hadn't been her fault, before letting her cry her eyes out on me.

When I was finally put back on the field, I decided to do some experimentation. Whenever I was on a mission, I would secretly go kill an enemy soldier or two. I was trying out if the joy I felt back then came from the killing or not. The result was always the same.

Killing brought incredible joy to me.

I continued with my killings until I was found out. My damn partner had grown suspicious of my little escapades and decided to investigate. She honestly should have minded her own business. Didn't she know that curiosity killed the cat?

It didn't take long for Blake to tell my teammates and the higher-ups of my little 'hobby'. Soon the people in Beacon were avoiding me like the plague, even some of my friends. The only ones that still stuck close to me were team JNPR, Weiss and Ruby, thinking that it was only due to stress from the war that had me acting the way I did. Blake said something about me being just like Adam and became almost hostile towards me.

I honestly didn't see the problem. I mean, it was a war and they were our enemies. What did it matter that I killed a few here and there? They would've done the same to us.

Being stuck in Beacon was horrendous. I wanted to feel the thrill that I got from the battlefield so badly it hurt. Even playing my favourite video games could only distract me for so long. It was when I was playing GTA and gunning down helpless civilians that it hit me. Why should I only kill enemy soldiers? Couldn't I get the same thrill from killing just about anyone?

I weighed the pros and cons of my idea for hours. On one hand, I would be getting my thrill again and a lot more easily. On the other hand, if I was found out I could get put in prison or even sentenced to death. In the end, I couldn't resist my urges. I needed to feel it again. The thrill of the kill.

I waited until the others were asleep and snuck out of Beacon. I headed to the more rundown area in the city and started looking for my first target. It didn't take me long until I found it. A couple walking down the dark streets of Vale in the bad part of city.

The man was obviously one of Junior's goons. He had his arm around a young woman who was clearly a prostitute. They seemed to be heading somewhere more quiet to have their fun.

Bad for them. Good for me.

I followed them until it was clear that there was no one else around, before charging the couple from behind. I pushed the guy down to the ground and jumped on his back. I started pummeling his head with my fists until all that remained was a bloody mess. Then I turned my attention to the woman, who hadn't run away due to sheer shock. She was standing there, staring at me with wide eyes. It was only when I started walking towards her did she decide to run away. Unfortunately for her, I was a lot faster and I tackled her to the ground. I straddled her and she started to cry and beg for mercy very loudly. Her voice annoyed me so I covered the lower half of her face with my hands, cutting off her oxygen and suffocating her. She struggled as much as she could and even hit me, but my aura blocked her attacks so I didn't even flinch.

Eventually, the woman's body went limp under me and I felt it. Pure ecstasy. I can't even describe the feeling properly. I was on cloud nine and wanted to stay there. Unfortunately, I had to leave before I was discovered. I was already dealing with enough crap as it was.

It wasn't long until I went for another hunt. It became something I did more and more frequently as time went on. I would sneak out of Beacon, find some unsuspecting sucker and then proceed to murder them with a smile on my face. No one was safe from me. Men, women, children, elderly and faunus were all fair game for me.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. My killings made the news and the rumors of a serial killer on the loose soon spread around Beacon. I was immediately pinned as one of the suspects by the students of Beacon. At first, they were only small rumors, but soon gained more believability when I was seen sneaking in and out of the school. Although they couldn't link me directly due to the lack of evidence, I needed to stop because I had caught the attention of every possible person around me. Wouldn't do me any good to get caught, right? Wouldn't be able to have my fun then.

It didn't take long for my friends to completely abandon me. None of them wanted anything to do with me anymore and some even went so far as to actually talk back to me. Even Jaune somehow found the balls to call me a psychotic bitch right to my face. I wasn't sure if I should have admired his courage or his stupidity.

I was stuck in Beacon again. I couldn't go on my hunts since I was being watched and I wouldn't be put on any missions either. I was forced to wither away in my dorm, while having to listen people around me whisper whatever they thought about me. It wasn't that it affected me, it was just annoying. I needed something to take my mind off from these things around me.

Luckily, I would soon discover that something.

Even though I had become the most hated person in all of Beacon, there was still someone out there looking out for me. My little sister, Ruby. The little sweetheart was always looking out for me, no matter what I did. She even tried to defend me against all the accusations thrown at me. I honestly couldn't understand her. She could have had a much more easier life, if she had only joined up with everyone else and gone against me. Nevertheless, I always appreciated her practically blind devotion to me.

One day, I was sitting on my bed alone in the room, when Ruby walked in. The little redhead walked up to me and said that she would always be there for me, no matter what and would always look out for me. At that moment, I had finally had enough. I jumped off my bed, grabbed Ruby by the shoulders, pushed her against a wall and demanded her to explain why she was so damn devoted to me.

I honestly couldn't have expected what happened next.

Ruby broke down into tears and fell on her knees. As she was crying, she told me that she had tried hating me and joining the others, but was unable to do so. She explained that no matter what, she couldn't forget the times that we had spent growing up together. How I was the most important person in the whole world to her and that she wouldn't be able to live without me.

For a moment, all I could do was stand there and stare at Ruby as she cried. I was taken by her words completely. Suddenly, a strange urge took over my body and the next thing I know is that I'm kissing the girl in front of me.

I had found another thrill. Ruby.

I didn't do anything too intimate with her, though. Most of the time I was only cuddling with her and every now and then kissed her. I didn't want to hurt her, after all. I might have been a bloodthirsty murderer, but I still had some lines that I wouldn't cross.

It seemed like everything was going well for me. I would wait for my moment to sneak out and go on another one of my hunts, and when I couldn't do that, I had Ruby to distract me. It was all so perfect.

Sadly, it had to come to an end.

It was on a quiet afternoon. I was walking around the outside of Beacon with Ruby. I took her to a more secluded spot and pressed her against a tree. I started to slowly lean towards Ruby, when something suddenly hit me on the back. While it didn't exactly cause any real damage, it did hurt like hell. I slowly turned around to see Jaune standing behind me, sword in hand and a glare directed at me.

I don't know what he said or what Ruby said. I was too pissed off to really listen to anything at the moment. Jaune put up a strong front and tried his hardest to intimidate me, but it wasn't working. He was about as threathening as a puppy. I simply backhanded him and sent him tumbling on the ground. Even after that, he stood up and tried to fight back. I would have found the sight hilarious, if I hadn't been so angry at the time.

Our 'fight' went on in pretty much the same fashion. I would knock him down and he would get back up. Repeat that about 12 times and you pretty much had the whole 'battle'. Not exactly a thrilling epic confrontation. I eventually knocked him next to a fountain. Jaune still tried to get up and fight, not realizing how deeply screwed he really was. I personally had finally had enough and decided to finish it. I took hold of Jaune's neck and held his head under the water in the fountain. He tried fighting back, but at that point his struggling was that of a little kitten. There was no way he was going to get out of this.

At first, his struggles slowed down, before he went completely limp. I held his head under the water for at least another minute, before finally letting go. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what I had done. I had not only killed someone, I had killed a person that I knew and even considered my friend at one point. This realization slowly washed over me. Memories of Jaune assaulted my mind and the sensation of his body slowly going limp in my hands came back to me.

What a wonderful feeling. I started to laugh like a maniac from the sheer pleasure I felt.

A sudden gasp behind me brought me back into reality. I turned around and saw Ruby staring at me with wide eyes and tears running down her face. Although I didn't regret killing Jaune, I regretted causing Ruby pain. The sweet girl didn't deserve any of it.

Ruby started talking about how we could still fix the mess I had caused. She said that we could hide Jaune's body and that we could go on like nothing had happened. However, I knew better. Jaune's death would be discovered soon and I would get caught. I had to leave immediately and I was going to take Ruby with me. A quick chop on the back of the girl's neck and she was out cold. I picked her up and ran away from Beacon, hoping to escape getting caught or killed.

We spent about three days like that. Running away and hiding from sight. Ruby rarely spoke during that time, the weight of our situation most likely causing that. All I could do was offer as much comfort as I could, and try to reassure her that everything would be okay. I had a plan on how to get away. We would sneak onboard a ship that was destined for Vacuo and hide there. I had heard that if you wanted to hide from the world, Vacuo was your best shot.

We took our chances and decided to go for it. There was no use in simply staying put, after all. It was all going well, until we reached a rather empty street. I was suddenly pushed away by Ruby and I heard the sound of a gun being shot. I saw Ruby fall to the ground next to me, a bullet wound on her back. I shook her and called her name, but no answer came.

I looked up to see Pyrrha standing there with her weapon in it's rifle-mode and a furious look on her face, with equally angry Nora and Ren behind her. With them about a dozen other huntsmen and huntresses. I didn't care about any of that. These people had hurt Ruby. They needed to pay. In a blind rage I attacked them, managing to quickly take down most of them, with the exception of the remainder of team JNPR. Those three managed to run away, but not before I managed to take out Pyrrha's left eye.

After the battle was over, I ran. I ran as fast as I could in the hopes of getting away from everything. The fatigue from the battle and the loss of Ruby had drown me delirious. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to make it to the docks and sneak into one of the ships. I should have checked where the ship was headed before sneaking onboard, but my mind was a hazy mess at the time and I just wanted to get away and get some rest. I fell asleep in the cargo hold, my mind thinking about the revenge I would enact upon the three remaining members of JNPR.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, I was staring straight at guns pointed right at me. I immediately recognized the outfits. They were from the Atlas military. I had somehow ended up in the absolute worst possible place for me. I was captured and taken into one of the biggest prisons in the whole kingdom. I was a bit surprised that there was no trial, but didn't think too much on it. The next two years I spent simply trying to make the most of my time in prison. Usually by going to the gym, reading comic books in the library or simply imagining what I would do once I got out.

However, that was then. This is now.

I finally have a chance to get back into action. To go out there and do what I do best. Most importantly, I would get back that which is the dearest thing for me in the whole world, Ruby. Weiss Schnee will regret laying her hands on her. And so will anyone that gets in my way.

Yang Xiao Long is back, kids. And she will paint the world red with blood.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm really excited and nervous about this story. Excited because I had a lot of fun writing this, but nervous since it's really dark and I'm not sure how well people will take it. I decided to post the first two chapters to see how well you guys like this story. Depending on how it's received, I will continue it or delete it. After all, I don't want to leave crap on this site.**

 **I'm also concerned about how you guys will view me after this. I honestly think that this story can be enjoyed in a twisted and primal way, like most slasher horror movies. However, I completely understand if you guys don't like it. I simply ask you guys to give me a chance.**

 **A couple of things need to be said. First, there will obviously be character deaths, so you might want to consider if you can take that before reading any more of this. Second, I already have an idea for an ending and even a sequel, but I want to see this get some success first before going into those. Third, I won't be simply focusing on this story and will take a break from this every now and then to write lighter stuff as well. I just really wanted to see how this is received.**

 **Please tell me if you want more in the reviews and I'll make it. Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. A Home and a First Job

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 3: A Home and a First Job**

Yang was riding on a Bullhead that was headed towards her 'base of operations', as Ironwood liked to call it. The blonde thought it was just a fancy term for a hideout, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was that she would soon be getting the thrill she had been missing for two whole years. Not to mention, getting Ruby back again.

The former huntress was dressed up in clothes that were provided by Ironwood himself. It wouldn't do the general any good if his assassin got caught simply for not being able to mix in with the crowd, after all. Yang was dressed up in a long dark brown coat with a hood and a yellow T-shirt under it, black fingerless gloves, tight black shorts, brown boots and an orange scarf around her neck. She also had handcuffs around her wrists, but they were there mostly for giving the pilot a peace of mind. Yang could have easily broken them if she wanted to.

The blonde had changed a lot in the last two years. Her body had gone through a big change. She was a lot taller, even a bit taller than Yatsuhashi. Her muscles had also grown due to her training in prison. Yang now had the body that every athlete dreamed of and she was going to put it to good use. She did have a long list of names that needed to be crossed out and she was going to enjoy crossing every single one of them.

The Bullhead finally arrived at it's destination and landed on the ground. Yang got up, walked out and took a look around. The Bullhead had landed in the middle of a clearing in a large, thick forest. She took note of the large building, which was most likely the old facility Ironwood mentioned. The blonde then noticed two figures walking towards her. As they got closer, she recognized them as Ciel and Penny.

''Salutations, friend!'' Penny cheerfully greeted.

''Oh, Penny. Sometimes it's hard to believe you're actually a robot,'' Yang said with a smirk. ''Are you and Ciel here to simply meet me or are you here to keep me company?''

''We are going to be staying near you for this whole operation,'' Ciel answered. ''However, first things first. We need to get those handcuffs off.''

Yang held up her hands. ''It's alright. I can take them off myself,'' the blonde said before pulling her arms away from each other, shattering her restraints in the process. ''See? I've got the universal key.''

While Penny might have laughed at Yang's little stunt, Ciel was not pleased. She frowned at the blonde and said, ''While that did help get the cuffs off, I would recommend that you do not do anything like that again. We are authorized to use deadly force to sbdue you, if we deem it necessary. Tricks like that are not welcome.''

''Oh, come on. Lighten up a little! Didn't you hear Penny? We're all friends here.''

Ciel's frown deepened. ''I can certainly say that that's not the case here at all. We might be fighting for the same cause for now, but our actual goals are very different. I personally protested against the idea of having you freed and I think it was a mistake to have you involved in this conflict. No matter how skilled you are, an animal like you should have been left to rot in the deepest and darkest cell possible!''

''Woah! Down, girl! Down!'' Yang said as if talking to a dog, the smile still present on her face. ''No need to get hostile. Although, I have to admire your courage. I'm standing right in front of you and you're not holding back the insults. You've got to be pretty good, if you think you can take me on.''

''Actually, Penny is here to subdue you, if you were to step out of line. I am here to see to other needs, such as cooking and other such necessary activities. This is because Penny is... unable to accomplish any of them.''

Yang stared blankly at Ciel for a moment, before bursting out into laughter. ''So you're basically my nanny!? That's hilarious! Can I ask you to wipe my ass and change my diapers as well!?''

Ciel was turning red from anger and embarrassment as both Yang and Penny laughed. ''Enough! I will not stand for this type of-!''

''Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist. Let's go inside already. I want to check out my new apartment. Hope it's better than the cell I've been stuck in for the last two years. Place was kind of dull and depressing. But I suppose that's the point, right?''

Both Penny and Ciel stared as Yang simply walked past them and into the old facility. The robot turned to her partner and said, ''I like her. She's funny.''

''...You wouldn't say that if you knew the things she has done.''

* * *

A little while later, Ciel was showing Yang her room. It was relatively small, with only a bed, a table and one chair. There was also a closet for clothes, but it was currently empty. There was nothing on the walls, not even a window. The walls themselves were painted with a dull gray color.

''Sheesh! I'm actually starting to miss my cell. Don't you guys know anything about interior decoration? Or fun? What am I supposed to do while I'm waiting for my jobs?''

''You should be glad that you even have a room. If it were up to me, you'd sleep in the trash at best. However, you can request different items from me, such as clothing or entertainment. I will see if it's possible to acquire them and then bring them here. All of it will be provided by General Ironwood himself,'' Ciel explained.

''So you're a mix between a nanny and Santa Claus? That's awesome! Can I have a pen and some paper to make my wish list?'' Yang asked with a laugh.

Ciel blushed from embarrassment and anger again. The blonde was seriously starting to get on her nerves. Nonetheless, she handed Yang a pen and a piece of paper. ''The mess hall is down the hall and to the right. You will have your meals there and you'll be called once they're ready. Down the hall and to the left is the briefing room. You will receive your missions there. The bathroom is right next to your room. You will find toilets and showers over there. Your first mission briefing will be after one hour. Do not be late for it.''

With that said, Ciel stomped away angrily, leaving Yang alone in her room. The blonde smiled to herself. She was going to have so much fun annoying the stuck-up soldier girl. Yang decided to write down a list of things she wanted, before deciding to take a nap on the bed and having dreams of carnage and her sweet Ruby.

* * *

 _Yang was walking around a field of corpses and she recognized a lot of them. Junior and his gang, the different teams of Beacon, the professors. Pretty much anyone Yang could think of was there. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were covered in blood. The blonde smiled. She really couldn't help but admire her work._

 _However, the best was yet to come. Suddenly Yang heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around and saw Ruby waving at her. The blonde grinned and ran up to the younger girl. She scooped Ruby up in her arms, carried her to a pile of corpses and sat down with the girl on her lap. The two of them stared deeply into each other's eyes for a while, before Yang started to close the distance between them._

 _Just before Yang was about to kiss Ruby, the younger of the two put a finger on the blonde's lips and pushed her away. ''Sorry, Yang, but you need to do something before you get to taste me,'' Ruby said with a smile._

 _''Oh? And what's that?'' Yang asked with a grin, loving how playful Ruby was being._

 _''You have to wake up. You're already half an hour late.''_

 _''...What?''_

* * *

''WAKE THE HELL UP, XIAO LONG! YOU'RE LATE!''

''Huh? What?''

Yang woke up to see the angry face of Ciel glaring down at her. Apparently, the blonde's nap had gone a bit too long and the dark skinned soldier had come to see what was taking Yang so long.

''I told you not to be late for your debriefing! You might not be a soldier, but you're still supposed to follow our orders! What were you thinking!? You're already half an hour late!'' Ciel ranted.

''A girl needs her beauty sleep, okay? I need to charge my batteries before going on a job,'' Yang replied with a yawn while rubbing her eyes. _'Damn. I was just getting to the good part too.'_

''A true warrior does not need beauty sleep! Get to the briefing room already!''

''Says the soldier bitch with make-up and perfume...''

If it was possible, Ciel's glare turned even more heated. ''Now listen here, Xiao Long. You need us more than you might know. Without us, you stand no chance at getting your little _girlfriend_ back, so you should- GACK!''

Ciel was cut off by Yang grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. The soldier felt her blood freeze when she saw the blonde's eyes, which were red and full of anger.

''You watch your mouth. I might be working for you right now, but the moment I decide that this is not worth the trouble, I'll cut my ties from you immediately. I can get Ruby back on my own. I just figured it would be easier through you clowns. So don't piss me off or I'll show you just how brutal the Golden Dragon Killer can really be. Got that?''

Ciel gave a weak nod and Yang dropped her to the floor, satisfied with the response. Without another word, the blonde left the room towards the debriefing for her first job. On her way she thought about who her first target would be. It obviously wouldn't be Weiss. Ironwood would hold onto that for a while, since he couldn't risk Yang taking Ruby and running off. It would still have to be someone of importance and part of Vale's military force. Maybe Ozpin? Or Glynda? It could be Winter as well, since she had turned her back on Atlas and was most likely one of the kingdom's most hated people at the moment.

Upon arriving to the briefing room, Yang noticed that it was completely dark and had next to nothing in it. The only things inside the room were Penny, a large monitor on the wall and a single chair facing said monitor. On the screen was Ironwood, who didn't look too pleased.

 _''You were supposed to be here half an hour ago. What took you so long?''_ Ironwood asked as Yang sat on the chair.

''Oh, you know. I got caught up in something and lost track of time. It happens.''

Ironwood frowned. _''I hope you do not make a habit out of this, for your sake. Also, where's Ciel?''_

''Last time I saw her, I dropped her ass on the floor. I guess soldier girl has trouble picking it up.''

 _''I swear, Xiao Long, if you harmed her, I will-''_

''Yeah, yeah. I hear what you're saying, mom. She's alive and well, I swear. Can we just get to the real reason I'm here, so we can get this over with?''

Ironwood sighed and shook his head. He silently prayed not only for Ciel's and Penny's safety, but also for their sanities. He had talked only very little to Yang and she was already driving him mad. _''Fine. Your first target should be relatively easy for you, but he still poses a possible threat to us. We want you to take him out as sort of a test to see your skills and dedication.''_

Yang gave a slight nod with a bored look on her face. ''Okay. Who's the lucky guy? Do I perhaps know him?''

 _''Oh, I'm sure you do.''_

A picture appeared on the screen, showing the man Yang was supposed to kill. True to Ironwood's word, she did know her target. After all, she had known him all her life.

''Are you serious? You want me to kill my dad?''

Yes. Yang's first target was Taiyang Xiao Long, her own father.

 _''Affirmative. As I said earlier, this is more of a test of your skills and a way to see if you're willing to go all the way for your missions. I thought that killing him might prove to be difficult due to him being your family.''_

''Hey, I have no problems with this. I never really liked him anyway. Spent way too much time with a bottle instead of his girls,'' Yang said with a chuckle. ''However, I don't see him as much of a threat, really. Sure, he might be a tough huntsman, but he can't be that big of a deal.''

 _''Actually, he isn't really a huntsman anymore. After what happened with you and your sister, he was reduced to nothing but a lonely drunk. He's been living the last two years pretty much going back and forth from the bar.''_

Yang silently stared at Ironwood with wide eyes for a moment, letting the information sink in. After a couple of seconds, she burst out laughing and said, ''Y-You want me to kill an useless drunk!? Is that what the mighty and glorious Atlas military has been reduced to!? That has got to be the best joke ever!''

Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. _''I told you already, this is to test your skills and dedication! I need to see that your skills have not dulled in prison and that you'll be able to accomplish any assignment I give 's also the fact that he might notice your killings and try to stop you. He might be a drunk, but he used to be one of the best huntsmen around and his interference could prove to be a difficult obstacle.''_

''Alright, alright. I'll take care of this so you can sleep easier,'' Yang said while suppressing her laughter. She suddenly got a twisted smile on her face and continued, ''Hell, I think I'll enjoy myself a bit. It'll be funny to show dear old daddy just how his little girl has grown, ya know?''

 _''That reminds me,''_ Ironwood said with a frown. _''I want you to handle each one of your targets with professionalism. I want you to make their deaths as painless and easy as possible. They are good people and are just unfortunately on our opposing side. There's no need to make them suffer.''_

''Oh, Jimmy... You can't be serious,'' Yang said with a sigh. Then her eyes turned red and the look on her face was one that could only be described as pure evil. ''If you wanted that kind of crap, you should have hired an assassin. The thing is that you hired _me_ , a serial killer. And that sort of stuff is not my style. Besides, are you trying to have morals or something? Do you think that simply making their deaths easier makes you somehow a better person? The truth is, you're just as guilty as I am. You can try to hide behind your excuses of not being the one doing the killing or that you do it for a higher cause, but your hands are just as bloodstained as mine. You're the one who freed me. You're the one giving orders. You're the one who wants this. Or am I wrong?''

Ironwood could not answer. While he wanted to deny Yang's statements, but couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, the blonde was right. He was just as guilty as she was and nothing would change that. He just hoped that all of this would be worth it.

''No answer? Thought so. Did you have something else to say or do I get to start finally?''

 _''...The Bullhead will take you to Patch. From there on you're on your own, until you call for a pick up with your scroll. The pilot will then take you back here,''_ Ironwood answered in a defeated tone.

Yang nodded, stood up and began to leave. ''Good. Next time we meet, there will be one more dead person, courtesy of me.''

As the blonde serial killer left, Ironwood could only think about what she had just said. Yang's words kept repeating in his mind and he could feel blood on his hands. He had just unleashed a monster, so everything she did was his fault. Hell wouldn't be awaiting just Yang but him as well. Ironwood remembered how he had sworn to do anything he could to protect his kingdom. Back then he was just a young soldier, a naive child practically. Now as an older man, he wasn't sure if he could make that same promise again.

Now he might even regret making that promise.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Yeah, this wasn't exactly the most exciting chapter, but I felt like it needed to be made in order to set up things a bit. Besides, I personally enjoyed how Yang acted towards Ciel and Ironwood. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Seeing as how this story seems to be pretty well received, I think I'll continue it. Just be prepared for things to get really twisted and dark. Also, please leave reviews. They really motivate me to keep doing this.  
**

 **Next chapter we get to see some action, as Yang goes home to visit dear old daddy.**

 **Until next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Daddy's Girl

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 4: Daddy's Girl**

Yang was on her way to the Bullhead that would take her to Patch to kill her first target, Taiyang Xiao Long. One would think that the blonde would be having second thoughts about killing her own father, but Yang was actually quite excited. Not only would she be getting back into action, but she was looking forward to killing Taiyang. Yang had a personal list of people she really wanted to murder and he was in it.

The blonde was on her way to exit the building, when she happened to meet Ciel on the way. The dark skinned girl immediately tensed up when she saw Yang, the memory of the blonde's threat still playing in her mind.

''I see you managed to pick yourself up from the floor,'' Yang said with a smirk. ''I was afraid that when I dropped your ass, the stick you have in there would have gone deeper.''

''Don't look down on me,'' Ciel said with a glare. ''You might have surprised me, but I won't let it happen again. I'm not afraid of you.''

Yang raised an eyebrow at the soldier's statement. ''Really? Mind explaining why your knees are trembling then?''

True to the blonde's words, Ciel's knees were slightly trembling. The soldier might have been putting up a brave front, but she was still scared. The person in front of her was a known serial killer that also possessed great physical strength, after all. And Ciel had angered her not too long ago.

''T-This is nothing! It's just-!''

''Yeah, sure. Whatever. Nobody cares,'' Yang said with a roll of her eyes. ''By the way, you were going to be my personal Santa Claus, right?''

Ciel clenched her teeth in order to keep her anger in check. ''I am to provide you with equipment that you might need, yes.''

''Cool. Here's my wish list. Now go back to North Pole to do your job, while I go do mine,'' Yang said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ciel.

''I'm not- Oh, to hell with. Just give me that damn list.''

''Good Santa! See you when I get back!''

As Yang was leaving, Ciel opened the piece of paper to look at what the blonde wanted. After going through the list quickly, only one thing came to her mind.

''You have got to be freaking kidding me...''

* * *

The flight to Patch was a peaceful one. The pilot was too scared to really say anything and Yang was content with sitting quietly and enjoying the ride. The Bullhead eventually arrived at it's destination, the coast of Patch, in the middle of the night. The area was away from any settlement, so that they wouldn't be noticed. The pilot landed on the ground, but kept the engines running.

''I'm going to drop you off here. Is that alright?'' the pilot asked.

''No worries. I lived in Patch practically my whole life. I know where to go from here,'' Yang answered.

''Alright. Call me on your scroll once you're done. We'll arrange for a pick up then.''

Yang nodded and got out. Once she was out, the pilot took off and flew away, leaving the blonde alone. She pulled up the hood on her jacket and started to make her way towards her target. Due to her having grown up in Patch, Yang knew the shortest way to Taiyang's house. However, she wanted to take the chance and look around a bit. After all, she had been in jail for two years. The blonde wanted to see some familiar sights after such a long time.

The blonde decided to go through a town that was quite close to her destination. It was relatively large, but during the time of day Yang would be going through it, it would be completely quiet. After going through the town, the trip to Taiyang wouldn't be too long. Yang would make it in no time. She wanted to let her memories take her for a moment. As she walked through the familiar surroundings, her mind was filled with all the happy memories of her earlier life, back when she was still young and innocent.

 _'I wonder,'_ Yang thought to herself as she stared at a toy store she and Ruby used to go to as kids. _'did I ever have any idea that I would become what I am now, back then? Could I have ever imagined it, let alone believed it?'_

Yang's thoughts were suddenly cut off, as something soft hit the back of her head. She looked behind her and saw a soccer ball on the ground. Before she could do anything else, she heard the sound of two children running towards her. Yang looked up and saw two young boys nearing her. They were at best ten years old, both of them. The blonde smirked as she got an idea.

''Sorry, Miss,'' one of the two boys said. ''We were so focused on our game that we didn't notice you. We didn't hurt you, did we?''

''Oh, no worries,'' Yang said as she picked up the ball. ''Something like this is not enough to hurt me. However, what are you two doing outside at this hour? Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?''

''We weren't tired, so we decided to sneak out and play some soccer,'' the other boy explained. ''Please don't tell our parents.''

''I won't, I won't,'' Yang said. ''However, I need to tell you two something first, okay?''

''What's that?''

Yang motioned for the boys to come closer and they did. Once they were right in front of the blonde, she knelt down so they were almost on eye-level with each other. She gave the ball back to one of the boys, before putting her hands on both of their shoulders.

''Now, you probably think that your parents are very scary when they're angry, right?'' Yang asked, to which the boys nodded. ''Well, the thing is that there are a lot of scarier people out there. A lot of weirdos and other lunatics that are much scarier than your mom and dad could ever be. And they appear during nights like this. So you should be careful, okay?''

''We know that. Our parents are always telling us to be aware of strangers,'' one of the boys answered, which caused Yang to grin widely.

''Seems like you two didn't listen carefully enough,'' Yang said, before suddenly grabbing both of the boys by their throats and lifting them up in the air. ''Because you two just ran into one of the scariest ones out there. Me.''

The two boys struggled as much as they could, but they couldn't do anything against Yang. The blonde was a monster that they couldn't hope to even make flinch, much less actually hurt enough to make her lose her grip on them.

''I would love to stay and play with you two, but I'm unfortunately on a bit of a schedule here. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to make this short,'' Yang said before crushing the boys' necks in her hands, killing them instantly. ''Ahhhh, what a wonderful feeling.''

Having killed her two victims, Yang dropped their limp bodies on the ground, before continuing on her way to Taiyang's place.

 _'Who cares about the past? Who cares about what could have been? What matters is the now. And the now feels good,'_ Yang thought to herself with a grin.

* * *

Yang eventually made her way to her old childhood home, Taiyang's house. The blonde immediately took notice of the fact that the lights were out, which meant that either Taiyang was asleep or away from home. Before she made her way into the house, Yang remembered something important.

 _'Oh crap, I forgot about Zwei!'_ she thought to herself in panic. Besides Ruby, the adorable little corgi was something she would never want to harm. If she were to kill Taiyang, Zwei would surely try to interfere in one way or another. Yang just hoped that it wouldn't make it so that she would be forced to hurt the dog.

After trying the doorknob, Yang found out that the door was unlocked and was able to get inside easily. She looked around for any signs of life. Especially those of an adorable corgi.

''Hello? Zwei? Yang's back here, boy,'' the blonde called out but was met with only silence.

Deciding to investigate further, Yang took a step forward and almost tripped on something round on the floor. Looking down she noticed that it was an empty bottle of beer. Upon looking around the floor more, she saw empty bottles of alcohol all around.

''Whiskey, beer, vodka, rum. Man, dad really has become quite the alcoholic in the last two years, hasn't he?'' Yang mumbled to herself.

The blonde moved around carefully in search of either Zwei or Taiyang. She needed to find at least one of them. The living room was empty, but Yang did notice a photo album on the table. The kitchen was the same, with empty bottles being the only unusual thing in the room.

Moving upstairs, Yang decided to take a look at Taiyang's bedroom first. She opened the door to find nothing there. The study room was next and held similar results. After that, the only rooms that came to mind were her own and Ruby's and Yang really hoped that she wouldn't find her father in either one of them.

Yang went into her own room first and was glad to see that Taiyang wasn't there. She looked around the room and couldn't help but feel like the place was completely foreign to her. While it was just as she remembered it, she felt like she didn't belong there at all. Like she was in someone else's room.

Wanting to get rid of the weird feelings she got from her own room, Yang went into Ruby's room. Once again, Taiyang was nowhere to be found. However, the room did remind the blonde of Ruby, so she looked around a bit. Every object in the room brought a new memory of the redhead to Yang and she took a seat on Ruby's bed to compose herself. At first the blonde was happily thinking of all the good times she shared with the younger girl, but that came to a stop when she remembered Weiss. The blonde clenched her fists at the thought of the former Schnee heiress and the things she was probably doing to Ruby at the moment.

''I'll get you back, Ruby. And I'll make Weiss pay. I promise,'' Yang whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Yang heard noises from downstairs. She got up from the bed and out of the room to investigate, only to see Taiyang stumbling through the front door. The man didn't notice Yang as he continued to walk in a drunken haze to the living room and sit on the couch, while holding a large bottle of rum in his hand. Once he was seated, Taiyang opened the photo album and started to go through the pictures, while taking a drink from his bottle every now and then.

''So this is what you've been reduced to in the last two years?'' Yang asked out loud, making her presence known to Taiyang. ''I knew that you were a drunk, but I didn't expect this. A complete waste of life, living only through the haze of booze and nostalgia. Seriously, that's just pathetic.''

''Yang!?'' Tai exclaimed in surprise and stood up. ''What the hell are you doing here!?''

Yang didn't answer as she walked down the stairs. ''Where's Zwei?''

''I couldn't bring myself to take care of the little guy. I took him to an animal shelter. Last I heard, he got taken in by someone. Don't know who,'' Tai answered with a frown. ''Now what the hell are you doing here? I don't think you came here just to see Zwei.''

''You know that I'm a coldblooded serial killer, right?'' the daughter asked with a raised eyebrow. ''What do you think I'm here for? Playing Monopoly?''

''I guess I should have seen this coming,'' Tai said as he looked down on the floor. ''Nothing ever really went right with this family, did it? First your mom leaves me, then I lose Summer, you become a serial killer and Ruby becomes a broken wreck that's given to Weiss Schnee like a piece of meat. And to top it all, you come here to kill me. Just fantastic.''

The bit about Ruby caught Yang's attention. ''What was that about Ruby?''

''Oh, you didn't hear? Were you too busy hiding from the law for the last two years to know what happened to her?'' Tai asked in a bitter tone. ''While the bullet that hit Ruby didn't kill her, it damaged her lungs. She had to give up her life as a huntress due to her injury making it difficult for her to breathe. Not only that, all the traumatic events that she witnessed damaged her mentality, to the point she had to be taken to a mental hospital. She spent some time in there, until that bitch of a Schnee demanded her to be handed to her for her loyalty. Vale couldn't afford to lose the Schnee from their side, so they gave in to her demands.''

''And you just let her take Ruby!? Didn't you even try to fight for your own daughter!?''

''What the hell could I have done!? I wasn't even allowed to see her in the mental hospital! For some reason, it was decided that Ruby was a special case that needed to be kept away from others! I have no idea what they did to her, and I can't help but feel that Weiss Schnee had her hands in the whole thing! I'm just a huntsman, Yang! Practically nothing. Even Ozpin decided not to interfere...''

''If I had been there- Hell, if I had known Rubes was even alive, I would have stopped at nothing to get her back! You are a disgrace as a man!''

''DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!'' Tai yelled out in rage. ''Sure, I might have failed Ruby as a parent, but what about you? Who are you to judge others, when you're Remnants worst serial killer?''

Yang closed her eyes and clenched her fists. ''I know I'm a monster. I know that I am the worst criminal this world will most likely ever see. That is who I am and I won't run from it or make excuses.'' Yang suddenly opened her eyes to show that they were red. ''However, Ruby is another thing entirely! She's pure, innocent and sweet! If there are such things as angels, then Ruby is one of them! She finds the good in everyone and only wants for everybody to be happy! She is the only clean thing in this dirty, disgusting cesspool of a world we live in and I won't allow anyone to taint her!''

''Yeah, I know,'' Tai said with sadness in his voice. ''She's just like her mother. Too pure for her own good. It's almost like the world itself rejects them for that.''

''I won't allow it. I will save Ruby and take down anyone that gets in my way. No matter who.''

''That's why you're here, right?'' Tai said as he got in a stance. ''You came here to kill me. I think we have talked enough already. It's time I did my job as a father and gave my daughter her much needed punishment.''

''Bring it on, you drunken old geezer,'' Yang said while narrowing her eyes.

Taiyang charged at his daughter, intent on beating her to death. He threw his fist at Yang, aiming for the girl's head. However, while his punch did connect, it didn't even make Yang budge. Tai kept throwing punches at Yang, but they all had the same result. In the end, it was Yang's first attack that pretty much ended the fight, as she kicked Tai's leg so hard that it shattered. The man fell on the floor screaming in pain.

Yang kept her glare on her downed father. ''Seriously? This is it? I knew that you wouldn't be in your best shape due to your change in lifestyle for the last two years and being drunk right now, but I thought you would still put up a fight. I was hoping to burn off some pent up aggressions that I got from our argument, but I haven't even really gotten pumped up yet. I was hoping for an epic fight, like in a Hollywood movie, yet you wouldn't be able to even give me a decent slapfight.''

''S-Screw... you...'' Tai grunted out while holding his broken leg.

The younger Xiao Long suddenly kicked Tai, sending him flying to a wall and hitting it hard. The man fell to the floor and coughed up blood. Yang then walked up to him, put her foot on his head and pressed it down.

''I think it's time we finished our little family reunion, don't you agree?'' Yang asked and slowly increased the pressure on Tai's head.

''W-Wait!'' Tai suddenly called out. ''I have something that might interest you! It concerns Ruby!''

''Ruby? What is it?'' Yang asked, but didn't take her foot off from Tai's head.

''It's in my study room. In the desk. The top right side drawer.''

Yang stepped away from her target and made her way quickly to the study room. While the girl was occupied with that, Taiyang started to crawl towards the front door. He was hoping to get away from Yang. Maybe he could hide in the forest or find help.

However, his hopes were crushed when Yang's foot came to stand on his head again.

''We're not finished yet,'' Yang growled out. She took a look at a document she found in Tai's desk, where he had said it would be. ''Is this a birth certificate?''

''Yes. It's Ruby's birth certificate.''

''It has Summer's name on it, but not yours. I don't recognize this other name.''

''Yeah. That's Ruby's real dad. Son of a bitch left Summer soon after Ruby was born. Guy was all talk and no game. Probably thought raising a kid would be easier than it really is. I let Summer live here with Ruby in order to replace Raven. I always did prefer her over that damn skank.''

Yang let all this new information sink in. ''Why are you showing me this?''

''I heard rumors that you and Ruby were quite 'close'. With that, I suppose you can be feel a little better, since you're not actually related to her at all.''

Yang stared at the birth certificate in her hands. Truth be told, she did feel a bit guilty about being 'close' with her own sister. Two years ago, she had only cuddled or kissed the younger girl, nothing more. However, now she felt like she could have a real relationship with Ruby and would be able to properly show her love for the younger girl.

''I guess this is part of the big joke that's my life,'' Tai muttered. ''My own daughter becomes a criminal, while the daughter any father would want belongs to someone else. Now can you let me go? I did give you something you'd want and I won't tell anyone about you.''

Yang glared at the man under her foot. ''First, we didn't have any deals made. Second,'' Yang leaned closer to whisper in Tai's ear,''General Jimmy wouldn't like it, if I let my first target run away.''

''General Jimmy?'' Tai thought about the name for a second, before his eyes went wide with realization. ''YOU'RE WORKING FOR IRON-''

 ***CRUNCH!***

Tai's head was crushed under Yang's foot, splattering the insides everywhere.

''Well, that takes care of that,'' Yang told herself. She took a look at her boot that was covered in blood and brains. ''Although, I probably should have thought this one through...''

Before leaving, the blonde went to take a look at the photo album Tai had been looking at. She went through it a bit and noticed that it was full of pictures of her and Ruby. Apparently, Tai had decided to dedicate the album for his two daughters. There were pictures of their early childhood and even more current ones. There were even pictures from their time at Beacon, since Ruby had sent those to the man.

Yang had considered taking some of her and Ruby's things with her before leaving, but had decided against it. Not only would it be a hassle, but she would be able to easily buy all the stuff in the house at least fifty times with the money Ironwood would be paying and still have a good amount left. However, the album was different. It held memories and those were priceless. Those couldn't be replaced.

* * *

As Yang was riding on the Bullhead back to the base, the pilot noticed the blonde holding onto a piece of paper and a photo album.

''What are those things?'' the pilot asked.

''Spoils of war. That's all,'' Yang answered with a sweet smile.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Yeah, I guess some of you were disappointed by the way the fight with Tai went down, right? I personally wanted to focus on more emotional things in this chapter. I also didn't think that Yang's first target should get an epic fight. I mean, we still have a lot of people left. The remains of team JNPR, Blake, Weiss, just to name a few.**

 **Although, I don't think we'll see Salem in this story or her three male flunkies. I honestly can't come up with anything good for them. Mostly because we have only seen one of them actually fight. I can't really use the others or Salem. I'll see if I can think up something, but you guys should prepare to not see them here.**

 **Also, to everyone that thought I would kill Zwei. What kind of a monster do you think I am!? I could never harm that adorable little dog!**

 **Please leave reviews, hope you guys liked it and see you next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	5. Relaxation and Realizations

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 5: Relaxation and Realizations**

After Yang arrived back in the base, she was immediately sent to the briefing room. Apparently, Ironwood wanted to have a word with her. The blonde was currently sitting on the lone chair in the briefing room, while the monitor in front of her displayed General Ironwood.

 _''Ms. Xiao Long, good work on your first assignment,''_ Ironwood congratulated. _''It appears that you won't have any problems with taking any of our future missions.''_

''Eh. It was a piece of cake, really,'' Yang replied with a shrug.

Irowood suddenly frowned. _''Although, I am very displeased to hear that Taiyang Xiao Long wasn't the only casualty. I heard that two small children were also killed in a town near your target's house. I expect that no more of these types of unnecessary deaths occur during your employment. Understood?''_

Yang sighed and shook her head, with a smile on her face. ''Oh, Jimmy. Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. What did you expect that I was going to do? I'm a serial killer, not a soldier. I've already killed plenty of people, including children. Besides, what were those things you promised me as payment for my cooperation? I believe that one of those was a safe haven of sorts in Atlas, as long as I didn't kill people in Atlas or any of it's VIP's. Last time I checked, Patch wasn't part of Atlas, so what's the problem? So far, I don't think I have done anything that would go against our agreement. Or are you having second thoughts?''

 _''...No. I just wish that you wouldn't cause any unnecessary deaths. That is all.''_

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. ''Unnecessary deaths? Was Taiyang's death really necessary? I don't think a simple drunk would have been a great threat to Atlas. And what about the reason you sent me at him? Testing my dedication? Was that really so important that he had to die? You don't really seem to be all that concerned about unnecessary casualties here. But hey, what do I care? I wanted to kill him anyway.''

 _''...I will call you for your next assignment. Take this time to relax and do whatever you like.''_

''Ooh! Like killing Ciel?''

 _''Anything BUT indulging in your sick hobby.''_

''Spoilsport. You're no fun. Well, until next time, I guess,'' Yang said before leaving the briefing room.

As the blonde was walking towards her room, she noticed Ciel along the way. Yang grinned and ran up to the soldier.

''Hey, Santa! Did you get my presents?'' she asked with a giggle.

''Why do I have this horrible feeling that you'll never stop calling me that?'' Ciel grumbled. ''Although, yes. I did manage to get some of the things you wanted.''

''Some of the things I wanted? What's that supposed to mean?''

''For example, instead of all the gaming consoles with all games, you only get one console with three games. No more. And instead of a ton of candy and cookies, you get three bags of candy and one box of cookies,'' Ciel explained, looking exasperated.

''WHAT!?'' Yang exclaimed loudly. ''What kind of a Santa are you!? Haven't I been a good girl!?''

''How are YOU supposed to be a good girl!? You're a goddamn serial killer!''

''But I killed my dad, like Ironwood requested! Wasn't that a good deed!?''

''Even if we ignore the fact that killing a target shouldn't exactly be considered a good deed, you still killed two innocent children on the way!''

''So? It was only collateral damage.''

''Collateral-? HOW WERE THOSE KIDS ANY KIND OF COLLATERAL DAMAGE, WHEN THEY WEREN'T EVEN NEAR TAIYANG'S HOUSE!?''

''They ran into me, that's how. What was I supposed to do? Let them go?''

''YES!''

Ciel was panting a bit from all of her yelling. Her face was red and there was a bit of sweat running down her face. Yang seemed to be intent on driving her insane, wether through her comments at the base or by her actions on the field.

Yang decided to break the silence between them, ''You're unreasonable, you know?''

Ciel would have screamed out of frustration, if she hadn't bitten her lip to calm herself. After composing herself, the soldier decided to add something, ''Also, would you mind and not request itmes that are not completely humiliating and ashaming?''

The blonde looked confused. ''What's so bad about video games and sweets? Everybody likes them.''

''I wasn't talking about them!'' Ciel hissed and an embarrassed blush appeared on her face. ''I was talking about... You know...''

''About what?''

''THE PORN MAGAZINES!'' the soldier yelled before slapping both hands over her mouth, like saying the words was a horrendous crime.

Yang didn't seem fazed at all. ''What's so bad about them? I've been stuck in prison for the last two years and I need something to 'let off some steam', if you know what I'm saying. Besides, I'm sure you could use it. Might help pull that stick out of your ass.''

''First, I do not need to use whatever you're talking about. Second, I do not know what you're saying and I do not need to know,'' Ciel sternly stated. ''Do you have any idea how ashamed I felt, when I was buying them? I'll never feel clean again.''

''See? That just proves it. You need to use that stuff for your own sake,'' Yang said before her eyes turned red and she glared at Ciel. ''You did get what I requested, right? I swear, if I see even one hairy guy in them, I'm feeding those mags to you from your nostrils. I wanna see hot gals. Not guys.''

''Believe me, I got exactly what you wanted. At the price of my pride.''

''Wow! What a bargain!''

''...Just go enjoy your filth and leave me alone, okay?''

Yang skipped away happily, fully intending to enjoy her stuff to the fullest, while leaving an exhausted Ciel behind.

* * *

About a day later, back in Patch, Qrow was on his way to investigate his old friend's, Taiyang's, house. As soon as he had heard of what had happened to the blonde man, he set out on his way to inspect the crime scene. He and Tai might not have seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but he was still a good friend to Qrow and didn't deserve to die.

The first thing Qrow saw when he came to the house were police cars and officers around the building. He walked inside to see the body on the floor, covered with a white sheet ,with red bloodstains on it. He looked around and saw the marks of a fight. There were cracks on the wall, like something had hit it hard. Also, some stuff had fallen to the floor, like picture frames from the walls.

Qrow also noticed the empty bottles of alcohol that were everywhere. He knew how bad Tai's drinking had gone and had tried talking some sense to his old friend. However, the blonde man had not listened at all and continued his self-destructive habit. Eventually, Qrow had given up on helping Tai, thinking that the man needed to realize his own mistakes.

How much Qrow regretted that decision now.

One of the police officers noticed the huntsman and walked up to him. ''Qrow Branwen! It's good to see you again!''

''It's good to see you too, Williams. Although, I wish it was under different circumstances,'' Qrow replied to the man. He had sometimes worked together with the police officer on cases that needed the help of a huntsman. ''Care to summarize the situation quickly for me?'

Williams nodded. ''We believe that this is somehow connected to the two children that were murdered on the same night, since in both cases the killer used their own brute strength to do the job. We are not exactly sure of the motive, though. We think it might have been a robbery of some kind. While nothing of value seems to have been taken, one of the drawers in the study room's desk has been opened and searched. However, we do not know what was taken nor do we know the connection of the victim here to the two children.''

Qrow nodded, taking in all the information. ''May I take a look at the body?''

''Go ahead. But I have to warn you, it's not a pretty sight.''

The huntsman knelt next to the body and lifted up the white sheet covering it. He took a quick look at his friend's body before putting the sheet back over the corpse.

''Dammit, Tai. You just couldn't have it easy, could you?'' Qrow silently mumbled to himself. He stood up and looked around again. As his eyes went over the table in the living room, he realized something. ''Has anything been taken or moved?''

''No. We try to keep everything as it is, so the forensics team can investigate the place properly,'' Williams answered.

Qrow nodded and started to look around the house. He looked into every place in every room as if looking for something. After a while of searching, he stopped.

Williams walked up to the huntsman and asked, ''Are you looking for something, Qrow?''

''Yeah. A photo album,'' Qrow answered. ''Every time I came over here, Tai had it on his living room table. He spent hours going through the pictures in it.''

''Does it contain something important and that's why you're looking for it?''

''While the contents do play a small role in this, it's not the reason I was looking for it. It's because of the fact that I can't find it that I'm able to determine the murderer here.''

''Really!? How!?''

''All the signs point to one person. A person who uses brute strength to kill their victims and is cruel enough to kill children. They also took a photo album full of pictures of Tai's daughters and something from his study room, which I think I can guess what it is. All of this points to one single person.''

''Who is it?''

Qrow turned to look at Williams with a dead serious look on his face. ''Yang Xiao Long, the Golden Dragon Killer.''

Williams visibly paled. ''T-The most horrendous serial killer Remnant has ever seen? I thought she died two years ago!''

''Yeah. Seems like she decided to pay her daddy a visit. And it was never stated that she died. Her tracks were lost and she disappeared. I have no idea what she's been doing for the last two years, but it seems she has come back.''

''We need to inform all possible authorities!''

''Don't,'' Qrow interjected. ''If she has learned anything from two years back, it's that she needs to be more careful. By announcing her return in public she would become even more aware of her actions and possibly go into hiding. Not only that, but sending normal police officers and other law enforcers that are not huntsmen would only result in needless deaths. The amount of people capable of taking her down is small, but it's better than sending people to early graves. Also, there are some people that hold a grudge towards her and we don't need any crazy vigilantes running around.''

''U-Understood,'' Williams said. ''What should we do?''

''Keep this mostly under wraps for now. I'll personally inform certain people of this situation and tell them to keep their guards up. For example, I'll contact the headmaster of Beacon. Yang was a student there, so she might be attempting to go after some of the other students. Pyrrha Nikos is one person that she definitely wants to get a piece of. I'll tell him to increase security and look after his students more closely. I'll go after Yang myself and I've got a certain person that's good at hunting people. The two of us will track her down and end her killing spree, no matter what.''

''Alright. I'll leave it to you then.''

''Remember, we need to keep this silent for now. It's cruel and unfortunate, but if we want to catch her, we cannot allow her to go into hiding,'' Qrow stated before leaving the crime scene.

As he was walking away, Qrow took out his scroll. He needed to call the person he had mentioned to Williams. She would be perfect for this task. Not only was she a strong fighter, but also good at tracking people. With her help, Qrow was sure that Yang could be taken down. However, there was still the problem of getting her to help. She was not exactly the most sociable person around nor was she someone that helped people out of her own good will.

Qrow could only pray that Raven had at least a bit of motherly feelings left in her. Maybe that would motivate her to stop her daughter.

* * *

''Yeah! Nice curves, honey!'' Yang said to herself, while looking at one of her magazines with a perverted grin on her face. The blonde was currently relaxing in her room. She had decided to enjoy some of the stuff Ciel had gotten her and was quite engrossed into it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yang noticed the photo album she took from Taiyang's place. She put down her magazine and started to look through the album. The blonde quickly went to the more recent pictures of Ruby, when she was still in Beacon.

''Those girls might look nice, but they don't even compare to you. You'll always be my number one, Rubes,'' Yang told herself with a sweet smile on her face. However, her smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw a picture of both Ruby and Weiss. The picture reminded her of what was currently going on with her sweet girl and the former heiress, and it made her blood boil. ''Talk about killing the mood.''

Yang took out the picture and looked at it, debating on what to do with it. She honestly didn't want any pictures of Weiss around, but she still didn't want to waste a picture of Ruby.

The blonde suddenly had an idea. She got herself a pair of scissors and some glue. Then she cut out Ruby's face from the picture and threw the rest of it in the trash, before starting to go through her magazines again.

''Too tall. Wrong skin tone. Too long hair. Not exactly a befitting pose,'' Yang mumbled as she went through the pages, trying to find a perfect one. ''Ah! Perfect!'' she exclaimed upon finding a suitable picture. Yang took the cut out face of Ruby and glued it over the face of the woman on the picture. She grinned to herself. She was going to enjoy this to the fullest, once the glue had dried.

The door to the room was suddenly opened by Ciel, who walked in and said, ''Yang Xiao Long, General Ironwood wants to see you in the briefing room. He has a new assignment for you.''

Yang stared at Ciel with a downtrodden look on her face. She kept glancing between the soldier and her magazine, not really wanting to go see the general at the moment.

''Can it wait, please? I need only half an hour,'' Yang pleaded.

''No, Xiao Long. The general wants to see you now,'' Ciel answered sternly.

''I'll be as quick as possible. 20 minutes.''

''No! The general is waiting for you!''

''15 minutes! I only need 15 minutes, okay!?''

''No means no!''

''Alright! 10 minutes! I'll be done in 10 minutes!''

''GODDAMMIT, XIAO LONG! GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET GOING ALREADY!''

''FINE!'' Yang yelled, finally giving in. She stood up and left the room. ''I'll remember this, though.''

After the blonde had left, Ciel walked up to the magazine. She wanted to see what was so important that made Yang want to stay in her room so badly.

''That is so messed up,'' Ciel mumbled to herself as she saw Yang's little 'project'.

* * *

Yang was sitting on the chair in the briefing room, frowning at the screen in front of her. Ironwood, however, was not intimidated in the least by the blonde's apparent foul mood.

''So, who is it this time that I have to kill? This better be goddamn good,'' Yang asked in an angry tone.

 _''The next target is a group of people. A team from Beacon actually. Do you remember a team CRDL?''_

Yang's frown turned into a grin.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Yeah, sorry guys, no action on this chapter either. I originally planned for this chapter to be about Yang killing team CRDL, but decided against it. It felt more natural to end the chapter at this point and it would have been really long as well. Not to mention, I really wanted to write some of the stuff that was on this chapter, because it was pretty damn funny.**

 **...Well, at least I thought it was funny.**

 **Also, I won't be surprised if some of you are disappointed that the next target is team CRDL, since they get killed in practically every fic that involves character deaths. But at the same time, I'm sure we all want them to die, since they're such douchebags.**

 **However, here's the thing. Team CRDL isn't going to be the main target in the next chapter. I mean, they're screwed. That's a fact. What I mean is that Yang will be going after another target in the same chapter.**

 **That's right, folks! Double murder feature!**

 **Who is the other target? Well, you're going to have wait and see. Although, I can promise you that it's going to get** _ **really**_ **twisted.**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter and please keep leaving reviews. I want to see how well I'm doing with this story and your reviews help with that a lot.**

 **Until next time!**

 **P.S. I decided to remove this story from the horror category, since it's not exactly scary. I honestly don't know what category this belongs to really.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	6. Meet the Faunus Parents

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 6: Meet the Faunus Parents**

Cardin was running through the forest with his life on the line. He kept glancing behind him to see if the blonde psychopath was behind him. Although he didn't see her, he knew that he couldn't let his guard down and kept running at full speed, hoping to escape with his life.

The young huntsman could hardly believe what had just happened. Not too long ago, he and his teammates had been simply walking around the forest, looking for any Atlas soldiers trying to intrude into Vale's territory. Suddenly, the lunatic serial killer, Yang Xiao Long, appears out of nowhere and picks a fight with them. They had been certain of their victory as well. As far as Cardin knew, the only person worth noting that Yang had killed was Jaune Arc and he was completely worthless as a fighter! Not to mention, it was four against one! How was he supposed to know that things would end up like they did?

As soon as the fight began, Cardin and his teammates were getting their asses kicked. Yang was like an unstoppable beast that was hellbent on destroying them. It didn't take long until Cardin was the only member on his team that was left alive. Sky was the first to die. The blonde had taken his halberd and used it to impale him on a tree. After that, Dove was next. Cardin could still hear his screams in his head as Yang tore off Dove's arm that was still holding his sword. The blonde then stabbed the sword through Dove's head, while his arm was still attached to it. Russel was the last one to go down. He did the mistake of letting his anger get the best of him and he charged right at Yang, fully intent on avenging his fallen friends. After the blonde had broken his arms, she proceeded to bend him in half, like some sort of a human pretzel.

Now that he was the only living member of team CRDL, Cardin decided to do the smart thing and ran away. If Yang was able to kill his teammates without getting a scratch, what hope did he have against her? Cardin himself was pretty roughed up from the fight as well, so a fight against Yang would be suicide. His only hope was to lose the serial killer in the forest and either find help or a safe place to hide.

Cardin finally stopped for a much needed breather. He was at the edge of a small cliff. On the bottom were a lot of large rocks. Falling from the place he was at could very well end with his death, if he hit one of the boulders at the bottom. Especially since his aura was completely spent.

The huntsman looked around himself frantically, trying to find his pursuer. Upon not finding her, he leaned against a tree and let himself relax. It seemed like he had lost Yang in the forest and was now able to catch his breath, before continuing his escape.

''I swear, once I get to safety, I'm coming back with a small army of huntsmen, beat that bitch to the ground and I'm gonna shave her bald before killing her,'' Cardin said to himself.

''Who are you going to shave bald?''

Cold shivers ran up Cardin's back as he heard the familiar voice. He slowly turned to look to his left to see Yang standing there, her eyes glowing red and a wicked smile on her face.

''BOO!'' the serial killer suddenly yelled out, causing Cardin to jump back out of fright and fall down the cliff. He hit the ground hard, but managed to avoid hitting any of the boulders, thus managing to survive the fall.

The huntsman groaned out of pain as he pushed himself up. He quickly grabbed his weapon and got himself into a sitting position. Cardin looked around himself to see if Yang was still around, but didn't see her anywhere. He started crawling backwards until he bumped into something. He looked behind himself to see Yang standing there, hands on her hips and a grin on her face.

''Hi, Cardin! Going somewhere?'' Yang asked with a maniacal chuckle.

''S-Stay away! Don't come any closer!'' Cardin yelled as he backed away from Yang while swinging his mace around, trying to keep the killer away. However, it was all for nothing as Yang grabbed Cardin's weapon with one hand and threw it away.

''I think you said something that wasn't very nice,'' Yang said before grabbing Cardin by the throat and lifting him up in the air. She slammed the huntsman against a boulder and stared him straight in the eyes. ''I think you said something about shaving me bald, didn't you?''

''I-It was only a joke! I didn't mean it! I swear!'' Cardin managed to croak out while the killer held his throat in a tight grip.

''A joke you say? I've got one as well. Here's the punchline,'' Yang said right before punching Cardin with her free arm, sending the huntsman to the ground. Cardin coughed up blood as he tried to weakly crawl away, but Yang ended his escape attempt by grabbing a hold of his leg and pulling him backwards. ''Not so fast. You and I still have unfinished business.''

Yang started swinging Cardin around like a ragdoll, hitting him against the ground and the boulders around them. Eventually, she threw Cardin against one of the boulders. The huntsman fell to the ground and tried to get up again, but Yang walked up to him and stepped on his back, holding him down.

''Not such tough shit now, are you?'' Yang asked with a chuckle. She leaned towards Cardin and grabbed him by his hair. ''I think you need to learn just how bad it is to lose your hair.''

Cardin could only scream as Yang started to rip out his hair. After taking a couple of handfuls of it, the huntsman was left with a bleeding scalp. By now, Cardin was actually crying from the pain.

''P-Please stop...'' Cardin pleaded weakly with tears in his eyes.

''Awww. But you were such a good little boy, getting your haircut like that. I think I need to give you a treat,'' Yang said before walking away from her victim. She soon came back with a large boulder held up over her head. ''Unfortunately, I'm all out of lollipops. But I'm sure a big, tough guy like you can handle hard candy, right?''

Cardin wasn't even able to let out a scream as he was crushed with the large rock. Yang stood back to admire her work a bit.

''You know, he should really appreciate what I did for him. None of his teammates got themselves a gravestone,'' Yang said to herself with a laugh before starting to make her way out of the forest.

On her way, Yang contemplated her latest mission. Ironwood had told her that team CRDL was to be eliminated for two reasons. The first reason was to test her actual combat skills. While Taiyang might have been a strong huntsman back in the day, he had been reduced to nothing more than a sorry drunken man in the last two years, a shell of his former self. Taking him down had not been that great of an achievement, so Ironwood felt that Yang's real strength could be tested better with team CRDL.

The second reason was that in the war between Vale and Atlas, team CRDL had become quite infamous among Atlas' soldiers. The four of them became known for their cruelty towards their enemies. Even soldiers that were begging for mercy were killed and those that were captured ended up being tortured in the most inhuman ways imaginable. Ironwood felt that once the four of them were taken down, the morale of Atlas' soldiers would rise up.

Yang didn't believe any of the general's talk about raising morale through killing team CRDL. She was pretty sure that Ironwood just wanted revenge and that was it. He wanted the four huntsmen dead simply because of his own need for satisfaction and that was it. Yang didn't mind, of course. For as long as she had been a killer, she had wanted the four dead and this mission gave her a good chance to kill them.

The blonde only wished that her next mission would be just as satisfying.

* * *

Once she had gotten back to her base, Yang was immediately summoned to the briefing room. Ironwood apparently had something important to tell her.

 _''First of all, I would like to congratulate you upon taking down team CRDL. With their deaths, the morale of Atlas' troops will surely rise up,''_ the general said.

''The morale. Sure. Whatever,'' Yang said with a roll of her eyes and a grin on her face.

Ironwood frowned at the blonde serial killer, not liking the tone of her voice at all. _''I'm going to ignore that for the sake of our cooperation for now. However, I do have a good reason to have called you here, right after your mission. You will be leaving soon for another assignment, so I hope that team CRDL didn't exhaust you too much.''_

''Those losers? Please. I've dealt with cockroaches that are tougher,'' the blonde said with a wave of her hand.

 _''Good, because you'll be sent on the really important missions from now on. The next target will be the chieftain of Menagerie and former High Leader of the White Fang,''_ Ironwood said as a picture of a faunus man and a faunus woman appeared on the screen. _''The man in this picture is your next target, Ghira Belladonna. The goal of this assassination is to-''_

''Wait, wait, wait, wait!'' Yang suddenly interrupted the general. ''Did you just say Belladonna? As in Blake Belladonna?''

 _''That is correct. Your next target is the father of your former partner, Blake Belladonna. The woman in the picture is Ghira's wife and Blake's mother, Kali.''_

''So you're basically telling me to kill Blake's dad?''

 _''That is one way of putting it, yes. While the population of Menagerie has a grudge against humans in general, most of their hatred is towards Atlas, due to the history of treating faunus badly in our kingdom. Because of this, a lot of volunteers from Menagerie have joined Vale's side in the war, under the permission of the chieftain, Ghira. The purpose of this mission is to possibly stop the flow of volunteers from Menagerie by killing it's chieftain. After Ghira has been dealt with, we hope that the officials in Menagerie that oppose joining the war get put in power, thus ending their support of Vale.''_

Yang had stopped listening as soon as Ironwood confirmed that she would be killing Blake's father. She was grinning widely at what she would be doing soon. The blonde was going to have some fun.

* * *

Some time later, Yang was being flown in a Bullhead towards Menagerie. She was dropped off at a location that was not too far away from her target's location, but far enough that the Bullhead wasn't noticed. As soon as she had stepped out of the aircraft, Yang pulled up her hood and started to make her way towards the chieftain's house.

The blonde eventually made her way to the edge of the village where the chieftain lived. She looked around and managed to eventually find the house Ironwood had mentioned in the briefing. Yang couldn't help but grin as she walked up to the front door of the house.

* * *

Kali Belladonna, wife of Menagerie's chieftain, was sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and reading a book, when she suddenly heard someone knocking on the front door. After putting down her book, the faunus woman got up from her seat and walked up to the door, wondering who it could be.

''Hello-'' was all Kali managed to say after opening the door, as a hand suddenly clamped tightly over her mouth and she was pushed inside the house and up against a wall. The faunus looked up to see a tall, blonde woman, who was grinning like a madman. Kali was scared for her life, as she didn't know what her attacker wanted and was completely at the blonde's mercy.

''Hello, Mrs. Belladonna,'' Yang greeted. ''I have a couple of questions for you, which you will answer with either nodding or shaking your head. Understood?''

Kali nodded her head, fearing what might happen if she didn't comply.

''First question. You are Kali Belladonna, wife of Ghira Belladonna, right?''

A nod.

''Good, just wanted to make sure. I was afraid that I might have come to the wrong house. Now, second question. Are you alone in the house?''

Another nod.

''So your husband isn't here, right?''

Kali shook her head.

''Will he be here soon?''

A nod.

Yang grinned widely. ''Great. I'm going to have a little surprise for your husband, but I'll need your help in it. Don't worry, though. You won't have to actually do anything. Just relax and let me handle everything,'' the blonde said before turning Kali around and pulling her arms behind her back. Yang then took a roll of duct tape from her pocket and started to tie the faunus woman's hands together.

''W-What are you doing?'' Kali fearfully asked.

''Oh, I'm just preparing something good for your husband, that's all,'' Yang answered.

* * *

Ghira Belladonna was just exhausted, as he was making his way home. He had just been in another meeting with the White Fang's representatives of Menagerie. The meeting was about Menagerie's involvement with the war between Vale and Atlas. While Ghira was more than willing to let volunteers from his lands to go and join Vale's forces, the White Fang thought that it would be better if they simply let the two kingdoms fight it between themselves. After all, what did they care if a bunch of humans were killing each other?

What started as a peaceful debate soon turned into a heated argument, as neither side was willing to back down. Eventually, it was decided that the conversation would be continued later, after both sides had calmed down and thought things through.

Right now, Ghira simply wanted to get home and relax. A smile came to his face as he saw his house. He walked in through the door and announced his arrival.

''Honey, I'm home!'' Ghira yelled loudly. However, there was no answer. This confused the faunus man greatly, since his wife would usually answer, if not come meet him at the door. He walked around the house, looking for his wife while calling for her. He eventually made his way to his office.

What he saw there made his blood run cold.

There was an unknown, young, tall, blonde woman sitting on his couch. However, what really got to Ghira was that his wife was sitting on the unknown lady's lap, tied up tightly with duct tape and had a piece of it covering her mouth as well. The blonde was hugging Kali against her front, like she was her young lover.

''Hi there! I came here to see you, but you weren't home, so I decided to wait for you with your lovely wife here!'' Yang exclaimed happily before turning her attention to Kali. She hugged the woman against her tightly and rubbed her cheek against the faunus woman's cheek, making the captive let out terrified, muffled screams. ''But no need to worry. I was able to kill time while waiting. I'm honestly starting to understand why some people prefer cats over dogs. I mean, I still prefer dogs, but this little kitty has been just lovely to cuddle with. Too bad I haven't been able to make her purr.''

Ghira's blood was boiling as he stomped towards the blonde maniac. ''Get away from my-''

''Ah! That's not allowed!'' Yang said and grabbed Kali's throat with one of her hands. The faunus woman's face got a pained expression from the blonde holding her throat so tightly, making Ghira stop immediately upon seeing his wife in peril. ''I have heard that cats have nine lives, but I don't think that any amount of lives can save this kitty from a crushed windpipe. Or do you want to test that theory?''

Ghira backed away and held his hands up in surrender. Seeing this made Yang take her hand off Kali's throat and used it to hug the faunus woman again. Ghira was desperately trying to find a way to save his wife,

''Look, if it's money you want, I-''

''I'm not interested in your money in the least,'' Yang interrupted. ''I came here because I've got business with you.''

''With me?'' Ghira asked. ''Just who are you?''

''Oh, just your daughter's old friend and partner,'' Yang answered, making the two faunus' eyes widen in surprise upon hearing their daughter being mentioned. ''However, you will call me Sir.''

''Just what do you want!?'' Ghira asked in a frustrated tone, causing Yang to frown and move her hand closer to Kali's throat. ''I mean, just what do you want, Sir?''

Upon being addressed in the way she wanted, Yang returned her hand to where it was. ''That's better. Now, what I ultimately want from you is one thing. What I want from you right now is some entertainment.''

''What do you mean, Sir?''

Yang grinned. ''First I want you to drop your pants down. Not your underwear, though. Nobody wants to see that, except maybe your wife.''

''Are you serious, Sir!?''

''Hey, I want some entertainment. Either you give me a good laugh or I'll find my fun from your wife, and I don't think she'll make it out alive.''

Upon seeing that the blonde was serious, Ghira had no other choice but to obey her command. He took off his belt, making his pants fall down and reveal his underwear.

Yang started to snicker. ''Nice kitties. Did your wife perhaps get you those to remind you of her?'' she asked in a mocking tone, making the faunus man blush red from embarrassment and anger. ''Now, the second thing I want you to do is slap yourself across the face with both of your hands and continue until I say stop.''

Once again, Ghira obeyed Yang's command and did as he was told. He slapped himself as hard as possible, just in case that the blonde wouldn't be unsatisfied. Yang was laughing out loud at the act she was witnessing. After about a minute, the blonde told Ghira to stop. The faunus man's face was now glowing red from the slapping.

''Alright, next I want you to dance around while singing, ''I'm a pretty princess, watch me dance. I'm a pretty princess, I kiss all the boys.''

Ghira growled, but had no choice but to obey. He was willing to do anything for his wife, no matter what. So he started to dance around and sing the lines that the blonde had told him to sing. The sight was very humorous to Yang, who started laughing loudly. However, Kali didn't like to see her husband be humiliated like this, so she started to thrash around in order to escape from the blonde's clutches and go to Ghira's side. Her struggles were quickly brought to a stop by Yang, who pulled the faunus woman into a tight hug that Kali was unable to escape from.

''Shhhh. Just relax and enjoy the show,'' the blonde whispered into Kali's ear.

After a while of dancing and listening to Yang's loud laughter and his wife's muffled cries, Ghira had finally had enough. ''Alright, Sir, what do you really want from me or is this seriously it!?'' he yelled at the blonde as he stopped dancing.

Yang sighed but was still smiling. ''I suppose all good things must come to an end,'' she said before pulling a knife from behind her back. She tossed it in front of Ghira's feet and said, ''It's time for your final act. I have heard of this thing called _seppuku_. They apparently used to do it a long time ago in some places in Mistral. It was a ritualistic suicide, where a person would take a blade and cut open their own stomach. Unfortunately I didn't have anything sharp with me, so I borrowed a knife from your kitchen. Now I think you know what I want you to do. So go ahead and do it.''

Ghira looked down at the knife and then back at Yang. ''How can I trust you that you will let my wife go, once I have killed myself for your amusement, Sir?''

The blonde seemed to contemplate this for a moment before answering, ''Honestly, you can't. You have no reason to believe that in any way possible. However, it's still something compared to your other option, which is that I'll simply kill your wife right here in front of you. So the choice is yours. Will you take the slight chance of saving your lovely wife or will you have me kill her right here and now?''

Ghira looked down at the knife again and contemplated his situation. What the blonde had said was true. There were no guarantees that she would let Kali live, once he was dead. But it was still his only chance at saving his wife from this. He looked at Kali. Even if he couldn't hear what the faunus woman was saying, it was obvious that she was telling him not to do it. However, Ghira was still a family man in the end and would do anything to save his family, even if it meant losing his own life.

The faunus man finally made his decision and sat down on his knees. He took the knife in his hands and turned the blade towards himself before plunging it in his stomach. He then slowly dragged the blade from one side to the other, all the while his face was one of pure agony. After he managed to get the knife to the other side of his stomach, he fell face down on the floor with blood all around him.

Before he died, Ghira took one last look at his wife before closing his eyes and passing away.

Kali was struggling fiercely against Yang's hold. She wanted to go and help her husband, even if it was hopeless. The blonde stopped the woman's struggles by taking a strong hold of her and forcing her to look her in the eyes.

''Awww. Does kitty want to see her hubby?'' Yang asked in a cooing tone to which Kali answered with a nod. ''Okay. Let's take kitty to see her hubby.''

The blonde picked up her captive bridal style and carried her next to the dead faunus man before dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. Kali immediately crawled next to her husband and tried to get him to move by nudging him. When Ghira remained still, the faunus woman broke down, buried her face into Ghira's back and cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, Yang had taken the knife Ghira had used to cut open his own stomach and was now inspecting it. ''Gotta say, that took some guts. While it was obviously stupid of him to trust me like that, I can't really judge him for it. I would have probably done the same for Ruby. I guess I have to give him some respect.''

The blonde was brought out of her musings by Kali's cries of sorrow. She walked behind the older woman and knelt down, wrapping her arms around Kali in the process and hugging her tightly. Yang then started to rock the older woman back and forth.

''Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. Shhh. You'll see him soon,'' Yang whispered. Then in one quick motion, she angled Kali's head back with one hand and slit the faunus woman's throat open with the knife in her other hand.

Kali fell to the floor, choking on her own blood. Her eyes were wide out of shock and she looked up to see Yang hovering over her with a wicked grin on her face.

''Oh, come on. We both knew it was going to end like this!'' Yang said with a chuckle. ''You don't need to worry, though. Whenever I start collecting a set, I plan to finish it.''

The faunus woman was confused by Yang's words until realization struck her.

''That's right. I'm gonna send your little girl to you soon. You can count on that.''

The last thing Kali saw was Yang leaning towards her and planting a kiss on her head before everything went dark.

The blonde stood up and looked at her victims. ''Well, that certainly was fun. Too bad I couldn't make it longer. Although, the real shame is that Blake didn't get to see this. I feel that she should know about what happened here,'' Yang said to herself. She then noticed paper on Ghira's desk and a wide grin spread over her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, two young faunus were walking towards Menagerie's chieftain's house. One of them was a young woman, who seemed very nervous, while the other was a young man.

''Hey, Blake. Is everything alright? You seem kind of tense,'' Sun asked.

''Yeah. It's just that there's a lot on my mind right now,'' Blake answered.

The monkey faunus stopped and put his hand on Blake's shoulder, stopping the young woman as well. ''Hey, it's alright. None of the things that happened two years ago were your fault in the least.''

''It's not that... Well, it's not just that. I mean, it still haunts me every day. I was Yang's partner and I was the first one to notice that something was wrong with her. I was even the first one to call her out on her murders. Yet I didn't do anything. I simply left her be and that led to so many horrible things. The many people dying by her hands. Ruby ending up broken and taken away by Weiss. And Jaune...'' Blake stopped herself as tears started to well up in her eyes. ''Oh God, Jaune. I can't even look at the other members of team JNPR in the eyes.''

Sun grabbed Blake's other shoulder and looked her in the eyes. ''Blake, we all did that, remember? We all left Yang alone and decided to simply stay away from her. None of us did anything, so it's not just your fault. Besides, she's probably dead anyway. There's no need to worry about her.''

''She might be dead, but the wounds she left are still there. The three remaining members of JNPR have not been the same ever since Jaune died. Nora isn't the same energetic lunatic she used to be and Ren is even more silent than before. And Pyrrha? She honestly gives me the creeps with the way she's acting nowadays.''

''Must be tough on you, seeing as how you were transferred into their team. But listen, if it becomes too much for you, you can always ask Ozpin to put you into another team. Maybe I can convince him to let you into my team as a fifth member, okay?'' Sun said reassuringly, trying to cheer up Blake.

The cat faunus smiled at her friend and blushed a little. ''Thanks, Sun,'' Blake said, but her smile soon faded and was replaced with a sad look. ''But it's not just that bothering me. I'm worried about how my visit with my parents is going to go. The last time I saw them, we didn't exactly part ways on the best of terms.''

''How so?''

''They left the White Fang, but I stayed. I called them cowards, said that they were afraid of doing what needed to be done. Yet I eventually saw that they were right and left the White Fang myself. But I never apologized to them or anything. I just kept running away.''

''Hey. You're not just running away. You're always trying to do the right thing, but you've just made some mistakes. That's why you went to Beacon, right? To fight for what was right. Besides, no parent can hate their children. They'll be happy to see you and proud of what you have become. I promise that.''

The two young faunus stood there, staring at each other in silence. They slowly started to lean towards each other, when their tender moment was suddenly interrupted. A hooded woman walked between them, pushing the two of them out of her way before continuing on her way in a quick pace.

''Hey, watch where you're going!'' Blake angrily yelled at the stranger.

''Well, she was in a hurry,'' Sun stated with a frown.

''Yeah. She seemed to have forgotten her manners back home.''

What Blake failed to notice was that the stranger was her ex-partner from two years ago and that she was grinning madly.

* * *

The two young faunus eventually made their way to Blake's home. The cat faunus knocked on the door but no one answered.

''Maybe they're not home?'' Sun guessed.

''I wouldn't be surprised if it was my dad, since he's Menagerie's chieftain. But my mom should still be here,'' Blake answered.

The two entered the house with Blake calling for her parents, but she received no answer. They stood at the entrance for a while, until Sun noticed something.

''Hey, do you smell something?'' the monkey faunus asked.

''Smell something?'' Blake asked back. She then took a couple of sniffs and noticed the odd smell Sun was most likely talking about. Her eyes widened as she recognized the smell.

It was the smell of blood. And lots of it.

Blake broke into a run as she searched for her parents, desperately hoping that things weren't as she feared they would be. Sun was right behind her, fearing the same thing.

The two made their way to Ghira's office, where their fears were confirmed. Blake couldn't believe her eyes. Her parents were laying dead on the floor with blood all around them. She fell on her knees with tears falling from her eyes.

''No... No, no, no, no, no. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not like this,'' Blake weakly said. She wished that this was all a nightmare. That she would soon wake up and be on her way to meet her living parents. That she could get a chance to properly apologize to them for what she did.

Sun walked past Blake and into the room. He thought that he should try to find some clues. Maybe they could still find the bastard responsible for all this. His eyes fell on a piece of paper that had red writing on it on Ghira's desk. Sun walked up to it, picked it up and read it. His face went pale instantly.

''Blake, I think you need to see this,'' Sun called to the cat faunus. He gave the note to Blake, who read it and was soon consumed by rage. The note was written in blood, but that was not what got to the cat faunus. It was the text itself.

 _ **Hey Blakey!**_

 _ **I decided to visit your parents. I'll see you soon!**_

 _ **From your old partner**_

Blake's scream of rage could be heard long ways outside her house. It was even heard by a certain blonde individual, who started to laugh silently.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Man, this became a lot longer than I had originally planned. I just put everything into it and the next thing I know, I have the longest chapter for this story on my hands. Anyways, I was really excited about writing this one, since it really shows just how brutal and downright evil Yang can be. It was quite fun writing it.**

 **...Please don't judge me too harshly. This is meant for entertainment only.**

 **However, I am really interested in hearing how you guys liked it, since it's your opinions that really matter. So please leave reviews. They help out a lot.**

 **Also, a couple of things need to be addressed.**

 **First of all, some of you have been asking about Ruby and Weiss. Let me make it clear here for everyone. They will be shown much later in the story. I have something special planned for them and I don't want to spoil the surprise.**

 **Second, the way team CRDL was taken out is going to be used on some other characters as well. By this I mean that we don't get to see the whole fight, just the characters getting finished off. This is because I have a lot of characters to go through and I need to quickly axe out some of them so that the story can progress. I will have actual fights for characters with much more emotional impact, like Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss. However, some of them will get dealt with quickly.**

 **Until next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	7. Meeting Old Friends

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 7: Meeting Old Friends**

A lone, young woman was alone in her dorm at Beacon. She was sitting on her knees in front of an altar that she had built about two years ago in honor of a person that was very dear to her. Ever since that fateful day two years ago, this woman had not laughed, smiled or even felt the tiniest bit of happiness. All of those things died inside her and were replaced with hatred, rage and anguish. She had changed completely from the person she used to be.

Pyrrha Nikos was no longer the bright and lovable girl she used to be.

The redhead had an eyepatch over where her left eye used to be, since she had lost it in her fight against Yang. She had made the altar in front of her in the memory of Jaune, her team leader and first true love. The altar held pictures of the blonde team leader, his sword, shield, a couple of lit candles and a small stand, where Pyrrha had set her scroll that was playing clips of Jaune on repeat.

 _''Thanks Pyrrha! You're a real lifesaver,''_ the Jaune on the scroll said happily, causing said woman to frown. She was no lifesaver. If she was, then their team would be like it used to be with Jaune as the leader, not her.

Since Jaune was dead, Pyrrha had been made the team's leader and Blake had been added to their ranks, since the faunus was the only member of team RWBY that was still in Beacon. Their team was now called PNBR (Pandora). However, Pyrrha would have given anything to have the old team JNPR back.

Nowadays, the amazon had difficulty finding the will to live. Jaune had been the first person to treat her as something more than just ''the Invincible Girl'' that everybody else saw. He had treated her as a normal girl, something she had greatly missed. Losing him had been like losing her heart. The only thing that got her to even get out of bed these days was the hope for revenge, but even that seemed lost to her. Yang had not been seen for two years and was presumed dead, and the amazon couldn't even take her anger out on Ruby. The former team leader had earned Pyrrha's hatred for sticking up for Yang and saving the blonde's life. Had she not been stopped by her teammates, she would have surely killed Ruby when she was still in the hospital. With her revenge seemingly out of reach, Pyrrha wondered if her life was worth living.

Suddenly the door to the dorm opened and Ren walked in. ''Pyrrha, you need to hear something.''

''Not now, Ren,'' Pyrrha answered coldly. She couldn't care much about anything anymore. Unless Ren was going to tell her that Yang was alive and she would be allowed to kill her, the redhead was not interested.

''Blake came back from Menagerie,'' Ren said, ignoring his team leader's words. ''She told me that her parents were murdered. Ozpin has given her a few days away from Beacon for mourning.''

''Why should I care?''

''The person who killed them was Yang.''

Pyrrha's one eye went as wide as possible. She turned to look at Ren with disbelief on her face. ''Are you certain!?''

Ren nodded. ''There was a note at the murder scene. It was written in blood and meant for Blake. It was signed by ''her old partner''.''

Pyrrha looked down at her lap. For the first time in two years, she felt positive emotions. Excitement, hope and happiness were building inside her. It seemed like the redhead had finally found herself a reason to live again. To kill Yang and avenge Jaune's death.

''I'll meet you and Nora in the library after about half an hour. We'll discuss our plans then. Leave me alone for now,'' Pyrrha commanded to which Ren gave a nod and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Pyrrha looked at her altar again, specifically her scroll that was still playing clips of Jaune. The redhead had a wide smile on her face, but it wasn't just a smile of happiness. It was also a smile of insanity. She also had a tear fall from her lone eye.

''Oh, Jaune. Did you hear that? I'm going to get to avenge you,'' Pyrrha asked the Jaune on the video, like it was a real person.

 _''That's great, Pyrrha!''_ the Jaune on the video answered with a thumbs up.

''Yes. Yes!'' the amazon said as she dug under her bed and pulled out Jaune's old Pumpkin Pete hoodie. She hugged the shirt against herself and buried her face in it. ''Your Pyrrha will kill the monster that took you from us. I will present her head on this altar for you and then kill myself. That way I can look after you in the afterlife as well. And neither of us will be alone anymore.''

 _''It's good that you have my back, Pyrrha.''_

''Yes, Jaune. Yes it is.''

* * *

Meanwhile in one of Vale's rather shady bars, Qrow was sitting at a table with a drink in his hand. The man was deep in thought about his niece's latest murders. While he could see Yang killing Taiyang and team CRDL, he had a problem when it came to Menagerie's chieftain and his wife. He did see the connection that the murdered faunus couple could have with Yang, being the parents of the blonde's ex-partner and all. However, something just felt odd about it.

How did Yang manage to get into Menagerie? The people around there were not too trusting when it came to humans, and the blonde had managed to sneak in undetected and kill the chieftain and his wife without anyone noticing. Not to mention, Blake had always been secretive about her background, so how did Yang even know about the cat faunus' parents? She had hidden her faunus heritage from her teammates for a good long while, so it was likely that she had hidden information about her family as well.

While Qrow couldn't exactly prove anything, his guts were telling him that something was going on and he knew that one should always trust their guts.

The huntsman was brought out of his musings when he sensed someone walking up to his table. He didn't even need to look at the person to know who it was. The way they walked and the intimidating aura around them were enough to tell him their identity.

''To be honest, I wasn't sure if you would come here,'' Qrow stated.

''At first, I thought the same way,'' Raven said as she took a seat at her brother's table. ''However, after considering things for a moment, I decided to do the right thing for once.''

Qrow looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. ''So, care to tell me why you decided to join me in this little hunt? Don't get me wrong, I am happy that you decided to do so. It's just that you don't seem like the type of person who really cares about others. After all, you did abandon your own daughter.''

Raven sighed. ''There was a reason why I did that.''

''Go on. I'm listening.''

''You know that if there's one thing I have always held precious it's strength, right?'' After seeing her brother nod, Raven continued. ''Strength has always been something I've admired and desired. The reason I joined Beacon was for strength as well. I just thought that having a team would be a minor nuisance that I just had to deal with. However, that changed over time. I found something more precious to me. It was you three. My teammates. My family.''

Qrow simply took another sip from his drink, letting Raven continue.

''It was because of having you guys around me all the time that I felt a change in me. I didn't feel the need to continuously pursue strength anymore. I had something that made me feel a lot better. It was because of this feeling of change that I decided to get together with Tai and start a family. When Yang was born, I felt like the world was completely perfect for me.''

''What made you leave it then?''

''I met Summer about a month before I abandoned Tai and Yang. We just happened to bump into each other and decided to have a spar for old times' sake. You know how I always beat her in every single match we had, right?''

Qrow nodded. Whenever Summer and Raven sparred back in Beacon, the result was always the same. Raven would win easily and Summer would swear to defeat her ''rival'' one of these days.

''Well, this time the result was different. I was defeated in no time and without me being able to even touch Summer. At that moment, all I could feel was shame. Shame for letting myself become so weak and forgetting my pursuit of strength. I believed that it had been because of my new family, so I abandoned it. I felt that it was the only way for me to regain the strength I once had.''

''Did it work?''

''I thought it did, at first,'' Raven said while looking down in shame. ''After distancing myself from my family, I felt like I was becoming that strong warrior I used to be. However, at the back of my head, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had made a huge mistake. Only much later did I find out that I had.''

''How come?''

''Having a family does not make a person weak. Summer had always held her family and friends close and was one of the strongest people I have ever known. That's why she was able to fight that army of grimm on her own, the one that killed her. I could have never been able to do something like that, but she was. I can't help but think that it was because of her family that she was able to do it.''

Qrow took another sip of his drink before asking, ''Why didn't you return, if you realized your mistake?''

''I had no right. I had already abandoned my family. What right did I have to suddenly return? I felt that I should live with my decisions and stay away from them. What kind of a mother could I have been anyway?''

''Even when your own daughter was looking for you? Seems legit,'' Qrow said with a scoff. ''Also, why did you suddenly decide to join me in chasing after your daughter?''

''I realized that I need to take responsibility of my actions. I helped bring Yang to this world and abandoned her. It is my responsibility to take care of the things I have created. That is why I feel that I need to stop Yang.''

''You do realize that we are most likely going to have to kill her, right? Are you ready for that?''

Raven looked up to meet her brother's eyes and said, ''Yes.''

Qrow saw the determination burning behind Raven's eyes, showing him that she was completely serious. The huntsman downed the remains of his drink and said, ''Good. Now that that's settled, let's go and hunt down our serial killer.''

As they both got up, Raven still had one thing to say, ''Although, I do have one wish. Once we are done with hunting Yang, I want you to help me get Ruby away from Weiss Schnee.''

Qrow looked at his sister with surprise in his eyes. He honestly did not expect that. ''You do realize that I can't really do anything about that? It was decided by people in far higher positions than we could ever hope to achieve that the Schnee would get Ruby. As much as I hate to admit it, our hands are tied on that matter.''

''Our hands are tied only if we try to do things legally,'' Raven stated. ''I only need you to find out where they are and I'll handle the rest.''

''You mean that you would risk your own life to save Ruby and then live the rest of your lives running from the law? That doesn't sound like a good future for either of you.''

''It's more than likely better than what Ruby's life is right now. If Weiss is anything like her father, I fear for Ruby's safety. I might have failed my own daughter, but I will not fail Summer's.''

Qrow looked at Raven and saw that same determination burning behind her eyes again. His sister was dead serious. The huntsman let out a chuckle and said, ''Aren't we the perfect dream team? The mother who abandoned her own daughter and the uncle who abandoned his own niece. Let's go. We have a serial killer to catch, after all.''

With that, the two siblings set out to find Yang and stop her bloodshed. They could only hope that they'd succeed before too many people died.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang was locked in her most difficult fight yet. Her opponent was strong and the fight had been going on for at least three hours already. However, it would soon end. Yang had her opponent on his last legs and only needed to finish him off.

''Come on, you son of a bitch! Let's do this!'' Yang yelled as she charged her opponent. She delivered a right uppercut, sending her opponent flying. While he was in the air, she gave three quick kicks before he landed on the ground.

Yang could already taste victory, which made her grin widely. She only needed one good hit and-

Then the screen went black.

Yang slowly turned her head to the left to see Ciel standing there. The soldier had her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face. She was also holding the remote to the TV.

''WHAT THE HELL, CIEL!?'' Yang yelled enraged as her eyes turned red and she threw away her video game controller. ''DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE TRIED TO BEAT THAT BOSS!? I ALMOST CLEARED THE LEVEL, YOU ASSHOLE!''

''I don't know and I don't care,'' Ciel responded. ''The general wants to see you. He has a new mission for you. So get your ass up and get going.''

Yang stood up and walked past Ciel while muttering, ''I'll remember this.''

Soon enough, the blonde was sitting in the briefing room, looking at the screen with Ironwood on it. Yang had her arms crossed and was tapping her right foot impatiently. She also had a really annoyed expression on her face.

 _''Something wrong, Xiao Long?''_ Ironwood asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh, nothing. Ciel just ruined a couple of hours of hard work, that's all,'' Yang answered with a grumble. ''Anyways, who is it that you need killed now?''

 _''Here's your next target. I believe you're familiar with him,''_ Ironwood said and a picture appeared on the screen. True to his word, Yang was familiar with the man in the picture.

''My next target is Roman Torchwick? Why is he such a big deal? I mean, isn't he just a thief?''

 _''If he was a simple thief, he wouldn't matter to me in the least. However, he has been stealing Atlas' weaponry and selling them to Vale, which makes him a big problem that needs to be eliminated.''_

''I have to wonder, how much does your security have to suck, when a guy in a bowler hat is able to steal weapons from your own military?'' Yang asked with a chuckle, making Ironwood frown. ''So, where will I be going now?''

 _''Here's the catch. We don't know yet.''_

''Excuse me?''

 _''You heard me correctly. We do not know Torchwick's location yet. In fact, your first job is to find out his location. We believe that this man knows his location,''_ Ironwood said and another picture appeared on the screen. _''This man is Hei Xiong, also known as Junior. You are to go to his club and interrogate him for Torchwick's location. After that, you'll go after Torchwick himself.''_

''...Somehow this feels very familiar.''

* * *

A trip on a Bullhead later, Yang was walking through the streets of Vale, looking for Junior's club. She eventually found the familiar building and heard the music being played. Yang couldn't help but smirk at the nostalgia she was feeling. It was almost like that time she went there in search of clues of her mother, except this time she was going to have a lot more fun.

The bouncer stopped the blonde at the door, not recognizing her due to the hood that was covering her head. ''Hold it. Let me see your ID.''

''Oh, I'm sorry, but it seems that I forgot it back home. Maybe I can give you something else to let me in,'' Yang said with a smirk as she put her hand in her coat. The bouncer was expecting the blonde to try and bribe him, but was unable to react at all when Yang suddenly pulled her hand back out and used it to slam his head on the ground, killing him instantly. The blonde walked past the dead body and into the club while saying, ''Keep the change.''

After entering the club, Yang walked straight to the bar. The bartender was a young woman, who looked at the blonde and asked what she would like to have.

''A strawberry sunrise. No ice,'' Yang answered. The bartender nodded and got the blonde her drink. After finishing it, Yang asked, ''Is your boss here? I need to talk to him.''

''Do you have an appointment?''

''An appointment? Let's see,'' Yang said and readied the gauntlet on her right arm. She suddenly used it to fire a shot at the DJ, blowing him and his station up. All the patrons started to run away in panic from the explosion. The bartender stood still in shock as Yang grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her close. ''Now that I've made my appointment, how about you tell me where your boss is?''

''H-HELP! HEL-!''

 ***Crack!***

The woman's cries for help were cut off as Yang broke her neck and dropped her body on the floor.

''Oh well, guess I have to ask someone else,'' Yang said to herself as she turned around to see all of Junior's goons gathered around her. She grinned and pulled her hood down, shocking all of the gangsters around her. ''Hello, boys. Remember me?''

* * *

Junior had been in his office, happily counting his latest earnings from his club, until the sound of an explosion broke him out of his calculations. He quickly grabbed his weapon and rushed out to see what was going on. He could hear the sounds of battle as he made his way towards the dance floor of the club.

When Junior finally got to the dance floor, his eyes fell on a sight that made his blood run cold. Yang, the person who wrecked his club about two years ago, was standing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by blood and gore. She was slaughtering all of Junior's hired thugs like they were cattle.

As Yang killed the last of the thugs, she took notice of Junior. ''Hey, Junior! Long time no see!''

''B-Blondie!? What the hell do you want from me!?'' Junior asked with fear in his voice.

''Oh, you know, the usual. Just thought I'd drop in for a drink and some fun. Also, information on Roman Torchwick's location.''

''GO TO HELL!'' Junior yelled as he charged at Yang, bringing his weapon down on the young woman. However, Yang easily caught the club with her left hand and used her right arm to push the mobster away, sending him flying backwards and breaking a couple of his ribs.

''Now, that wasn't very nice,'' Yang said as she crushed Junior's weapon in her hand and threw it away. ''After all, we are old friends.''

''Look, I honestly don't know where Roman is!'' Junior said while holding his broken ribs. ''He's not the kind of guy who would let just about anyone know that!''

''Too bad for you. Because now I need to make sure that your words are... sincere.''

''We would prefer if you didn't do that,'' a familiar voice said behind Yang, giving her enough of a warning that she managed to dodge claws and bladed heels hitting the place where she had just been. The blonde turned around to see the Malachite twins standing there, weapons ready.

''That's right. I forgot about the twin bodyguards,'' Yang mumbled to herself before turning to Junior again. ''A couple of seconds, Junior. Then I'll come back for you.''

The twins charged towards Yang and started to attack her with their combination moves. They managed to keep the blonde on her toes, as she was forced to block and evade their attacks.

''We are not like we were two years ago!'' Miltia yelled as she tried to hit Yang with her claws. ''We have trained a lot since then and gotten stronger!''

''Oh, really?'' Yang asked. Miltia ducked as Melanie flipped over her to deliver a kick at the blonde, but had her leg get caught. ''Guess what? So have I!''

Yang spun Melanie around a couple of time before throwing her at Miltia, sending both of them crashing through several tables and into a wall. The red wearing twin struggled to get up, but was held down by her unconscious sister. Suddenly she felt pain in her stomach. She looked down to see that Yang had punched her hand through Melanie and into her body.

''Now, what do we have here? Is this an organ I feel in my hands?'' Yang asked as she slightly squeezed one of Miltia's internal organs, making the girl cry out in pain. ''I wonder what happens if I squeeze a bit harder.''

With that said, Yang crushed the organ she was holding in her hand, making Miltia let out one final scream of pain before finally dying.

''Awww... I think I broke her,'' Yang said with a chuckle before turning her attention back at Junior. ''Where were we again? Oh, that's right! You were about to tell me where Torchwick is!''

''Look, I already told you, I don't know- AAAARGH!'' Junior yelled as Yang shot his left foot off with her gauntlet.

''You see, Junior, I can't really trust you on that, can I?'' Yang said with a sweet smile on her face. She walked up to the mob boss and lifted him up by the collar. ''I need to make sure that you're speaking the truth. And I know that people will tell the truth at least after being put through a lot of pain. So it really all falls down on you. Either you tell me what I want or I get to make things really painful for you. And believe me, I can make this _really_ painful.''

Junior looked into Yang's eyes and saw that she was dead serious. He was so scared that he wet himself and let out tears. ''A-All I k-know is that Roman has been s-sighted around the abandoned i-industrial area. H-He must have a b-base there. That's all I know, I swear!''

Yang knew that Junior wasn't lying. He wasn't the type of guy that would stick up for Roman this far and that he wasn't brave enough to lie to her face in this situation. ''Good boy, Junior! Now, for your reward I'll-''

 ***Bang!***

A shot was fired that hit Junior in the head, killing him. However, it was not Yang that did it. The blonde stared at the dead man she was holding with shock, then rage built inside her body and her eyes turned red. Someone had just stolen her kill and she was going to make them pay.

''ALRIGHT, WHO'S GOT THE BALLS TO-!?'' Yang yelled as she turned to look towards the shooter's location, only for the rest of her words to die in her throat. Her eyes landed on a familiar sight of an angry Pyrrha holding her weapon in it's rifle-form, along with equally angry Ren and Nora.

''Wow. Talk about a deja vu.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Is it just me or is it weird that I'm only now having Yang actually use her gauntlets? Kind of strange that it didn't happen sooner.**

 **I thought it would be fun to have Pyrrha go a bit insane. In the next chapter, you're going to see just how crazy she has really gotten. Also, I decided to make her the team leader, since Nora is obviously not a suitable person, having Blake become the leader would be like her suddenly taking over team JNPR and Ren just doesn't strike me as the type to be a leader. He's smart, strong, skilled and good to have on your side, but he just doesn't seem like the type to lead.**

 **When it comes to the team's name, PNBR/Pandora was the only one that I could think of. I mean, it had to start with P, since Pyrrha is the leader, and even the W in RWBY is read as an U. So why couldn't the B in PNBR be read as a D? At least it seemed legit to me...**

 **However, my biggest worry in this chapter is the part with Raven. So far we have seen very little of her and she seems like a cold and distant person. I felt the need to explain why she would join Qrow in tracking down Yang, if she wasn't really interested in her in the first place. This then brought the problem of why did she leave her family. I decided to try and write her a backstory (somewhat) that would explain her reasons in leaving her family. I know it might not seem like it fits her character, but that's unfortunately the best I could come up with. We know very little of her, but she seems like a person that greatly values strength. So I decided to use that as something for her motivation and character.**

 **Anyways, please tell me how you felt about this chapter in the reviews. I honestly care a lot about your opinions when it comes to this story.**

 **Also, get ready for the next chapter, because it's a big grudge match between the Psychotic Dragon and the Invincible Girl! Two loonies who want to tear each other apart!**

 **Until next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	8. Grudge Match

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 8: Grudge Match**

''Gotta say, Pyrrha,'' Yang started as she dropped Junior's dead body on the floor. ''I didn't think that you would be the first one to find me. Care to tell me how you did that?''

''To be honest, it was simple luck. We heard that if you wanted to find information regarding the dirtier parts of Remnant, you should go to Junior,'' Pyrrha responded as she glared at Yang. ''And since we're looking for the biggest shitstain in the history of Beacon, we thought that he would be a good source of information.''

''Ouch, your words hurt me so much,'' Yang replied with a mocking voice before she glared at the amazon. ''However, what I really don't like is the fact that you just took MY kill. I'm the one who's supposed to kill people in cold blood, not you! That seriously pisses me off.''

''Oh? I thought that this would bring back some old memories,'' the amazon said with a smirk. ''I mean, isn't this like two years ago? Me shooting someone in front of you and all. Only this time, it's not that useless, little bitch that you liked to drag around.''

Yang's eyes went wide. ''What did you just say?''

''You heard me. If it wasn't for that stupid, redheaded cow, you would have died back then. But that little shit decided to save your worthless ass. I swear, if it hadn't been for my teammates and everyone else stopping me, I would've tortured her to death while she was still in the hospital!'' Pyrrha said as her face turned into an expression that was a mixture of happiness, anger and insanity, all in one. ''But now, I get to finally avenge Jaune! I'm going to kill you slowly, cut off your head and then offer it to Jaune! This is the moment that I have been living for these last two years!''

''Shut the hell up.''

''What?''

''You heard me. Shut your goddamn mouth!'' Yang yelled out in rage. The blonde's face was one of pure fury as her eyes were wide and red and her mouth was twisted into an angry snarl. ''Say what you want about me. Threaten me or insult me. I don't give a damn! But don't you ever dare threaten or insult MY RUBY!''

Yang charged towards Pyrrha, fully intent on beating the redhead's face in. However, the amazon simply lifted one of her arms and the blonde was forced to stop. Yang felt that she was held in place by her arms. She looked at them and saw a black aura over her gauntlets. Realizing what had just happened, Yang couldn't do anything as she was lifted up in the air and thrown against the wall.

''That's right. I forgot your semblance,'' Yang mumbled to herself. She hadn't been hurt that badly by being thrown against the wall, to be honest. It was her ego that was mostly hurt. She had charged blindly at a strong opponent, even when she knew her ability. The blonde removed her gauntlets and dropped them on the floor. ''Guess we're doing things the old fashion way then.''

Yang was about to charge her opponents again, but a sudden barrage of bullets from Ren forced her to take cover behind the bar. The blonde could do nothing as the man in green kept firing at her location, keeping her in place. She could only watch as different bottles of alcohol were broken.

''Man, what a waste,'' Yang mumbled to herself.

''Nora! Smoke her out of there!'' Pyrrha suddenly commanded and said teammate stepped forward.

Color slightly drained from Yang's face as she realized what the amazon was planning for Nora to do. The sounds of the ginger's weapon changing form confirmed those thoughts.

''Crap,'' was all Yang was able to say before she had to jump away from the bar as Nora blasted it with her grenade launcher. Yang managed to land on her feet, but was brought down on her knees when a pair of blades hit her on the back. She turned around to see Ren standing there with his weapons at the ready. While the blonde's aura blocked the attack, it still hurt like hell.

''You will no longer harm any innocents,'' Ren said while glaring at Yang. ''We shall avenge every death you have caused, including Jaune's.''

''Blabber all you want, Ninja Boy,'' Yang growled. ''Your words don't mean shit, unless you're able to live up to them.''

Ren responded to Yang's words by a kick to the head. The blonde blocked and tried to hit back, but the man was too quick for her and managed to dodge. Ren proceeded to unleash more martial arts moves on his opponent, using his agility and speed to get away from Yang's counters. The man in green suddenly backed away as Pyrrha entered the fray with her weapon transformed into a sword. Yang was forced to back away, but she noticed something.

 _'These guys aren't coming at me to kill me. It's more like they're trying to force me to back away. Why?'_ Yang thought as she dodged more of Pyrrha's attacks. She soon found out what the trio was planning as Nora tried to smash her head with her hammer. Yang barely managed to dodge the attack as the massive weapon came down and destroyed the floor.

''Dammit, Nora! You had one job!'' Pyrrha yelled angrily.

''Calm down. We almost had her. We only need to push a little more,'' Ren said, trying to calm his team leader. He then moved in to attack Yang again, throwing a kick at the blonde's head.

''Not this time,'' Yang said as she grabbed Ren's leg and then proceeded to slam him around like a ragdoll.

''REN!'' Nora screamed and rushed to the man's aid. She managed to hit Yang in the gut with her hammer and send her flying to a wall. The ginger went to quickly check Ren's state and was relieved to see him alive. However, Yang had hurt her dearest friend and she would not stand for it. With eyes burning from pure rage, Nora charged towards Yang. ''I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!''

The blonde had enough. She was tired of getting hit by people she considered complete clowns and being humiliated by them. She was not going to take this shit any longer.

''Enough,'' Yang growled out as she grabbed Nora's weapon with one hand. She then used her other hand to deliver a powerful punch to the ginger's gut. ''I've gotten enough shit from you assholes.''

The blow was so powerful that Nora lost her grip on her weapon, allowing Yang to take it and throw it away. The blonde then grabbed the ginger and held her in front of her as a human shield. Yang had her right hand around Nora's throat, restraining her from speaking and showing the other two teammates that Nora's life was in Yang's hands. Her left arm was around the ginger's body, holding her in place.

''Nora!'' Ren yelled as he saw his childhood friend's predicament. Pyrrha didn't say anything as she simply glared at Yang.

''Neither one of you moves a muscle or your friend here is going to have a sore throat, if you catch my drift,'' Yang said while holding the struggling Nora still. ''Now put down your weapons and step away from them. Understood?''

Ren was about to comply with the serial killer's orders, when Pyrrha suddenly charged towards Yang, weapon transformed into a spear and bloodlust in her eye. The amazon roared as she ran towards her enemy.

''Woah, wait a minute! Seriously!?'' Yang yelled, shocked by Pyrrha's complete disregard towards her teammate's life. She stood still and held Nora, as if to see if the amazon was completely serious. When Pyrrha got ready to strike, Yang knew that she needed to act fast.

Out of instinct, the blonde pushed her hostage in front of her, having Nora take the amazon's attack instead of herself. Pyrrha's spear stabbed through the ginger's chest and through her back. Both women fell to the ground, Nora from the attack and Pyrrha from running into the ginger's body.

''NORA!'' Ren screamed at the top of his lungs from seeing his dear childhood friend getting stabbed. He ran towards Nora in hopes of saving her life.

''Stupid, useless bitch!'' Pyrrha yelled angrily as she pushed Nora's body off her and pulled her weapon out of her. ''If you were just going to get in the way, then you can just rot in hell!''

''I'm starting to get a bit offended here,'' Yang said, catching Pyrrha's attention again. ''I mean, that's the second kill you've stolen from me now. Since when did we agree on switching roles?''

As Pyrrha charged towards Yang again, Ren had made his way to Nora's side. The man pulled his friend's body into his arms and held her gently.

''You're going to be okay, Nora,'' Ren whispered. ''You just have to stay strong, okay? Do that for me. Stay strong, like when we were kids, you know?''

''R-Ren...'' Nora managed to say while coughing up blood. ''I-I really... blew it... didn't I?''

''Shhh. It's alright. We'll just get you fixed and everything will be fine, okay?''

Nora lifted one of her hands up to touch the pink streak in Ren's mostly black hair. She gave a weak smile and let a few tears drop from her eyes. ''You know... I always... liked that... pink streak... in your hair. It was always so... cute.''

Ren let out a weak, sad laugh. ''Thanks, Nora. But you need to focus on staying awake for now. You can admire my hair after we're done here, alright? ...Nora?''

Nora suddenly closed her eyes and her arm fell down beside her. She stopped moving and breathing, indicating that she had passed away.

''Nora? Nora!? NORA!?'' Ren said while shaking the dead body in his arms. He was unwilling to believe that his closest friend had just died, but was forced to accept the harsh truth. Nora Valkyrie was dead and gone.

Blinded by anger and sorrow, Ren lifted up his weapons and took aim. But he wasn't aiming at Yang. He was aiming at Pyrrha. Ren squeezed the triggers and bullets flew at his target. The amazon's aura was able to block the hit and she immediately turned her sight on her last living teammate. Using her semblance, Pyrrha pulled Ren's weapons from his grasp and sent them flying away. The man was now sitting on his knees next to the dead body of Nora, while glaring at his team leader with pure hatred and tears in his eyes.

''What the hell do you think you're doing, Ren?'' Pyrrha asked with her anger barely kept in check. ''You're supposed to be trying to kill Yang!''

''You killed Nora!'' Ren yelled back. ''How could you do that!? She was your friend and teammate!''

''She was also useless,'' Pyrrha responded. ''She was supposed to help me avenge Jaune. Instead, she got in my way. If she can't do what needs to be done and only gets in the way, she deserves to die.''

''HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?'' Ren screamed as he stood up. ''We wanted to avenge Jaune, just like you, but we would never sacrifice any of our friends to do so! Jaune himself wouldn't-''

The rest of Ren's sentence was cut off as Pyrrha used her sword quickly decapitate him. His body fell to the floor with a loud thump as his blood was sprayed around.

''Never speak of Jaune again. Ever,'' Pyrrha growled.

''Okay, this is just rude!'' Yang yelled. ''Two I could deal with, but THREE TIMES!? What are you trying to do, steal my gig!?''

''Shut up. No one wants to steal your sick hobby,'' Pyrrha answered as she turned towards Yang again. ''Those two were in the way, so I killed them. Now I'm going to kill you, cut off your head and offer it to Jaune's altar.''

''Geez. I really messed you up, huh?'' the blonde said and shook her head. Suddenly a devilish smirk spread over her face. ''Although, I guess I can see why you're so pissed. I did kill your little boy toy, after all.''

Pyrrha's lone eye went wide. ''What did you just-?''

''Oh, please. Even a blind person could tell that you had the hots for Jaune. I'm honestly surprised that he never noticed. I guess you chose poorly when it came to your love life, huh?''

''Shut up...''

''Not only was he dumb and blind, he was also weak and pathetic as a fighter! You should have seen his last moments. It was almost adorable how he tried to stand up to me! Like a child pretending to be a hero.''

''Shut up.''

''If he had been at least somewhat decent as an opponent, maybe he could have struggled long enough for someone to notice us and get help. Instead, he drowned like a rat in a toilet. Somewhat fitting for him, don't you agree?''

''Shut up!''

''I wonder what his last thoughts were as he died. Was he thinking about you? Or perhaps about Weiss?''

''SHUT UP!'' Pyrrha screamed as she finally had enough of Yang insulting her dead team leader. She charged towards the blonde again in a blind rage, fully intent on cutting her enemy into tiny pieces.

''Seems like I touched a nerve there,'' Yang said with a chuckle, before proceeding to dodge Pyrrha's attacks.

Things were going just they way Yang had planned. Her taunting had caused Pyrrha to be consumed in anger and rage, making the amazon's attacks wild but predictable. This allowed the blonde to easily dodge all of her opponent's attacks and send a few counters when she got the opportunity. The fight was completely one-sided in Yang's favor.

The blonde dodged an overhead swipe from Pyrrha and countered with a strong uppercut with her right arm that sent the amazon flying and crashing to the floor. Pyrrha stood up, more angrier than ever and threw away her shield. The once proud and skilled warrior was now reduced to nothing more than a mindless raging beast.

Yang decided that it was time to finish the fight. She sidestepped a stab from Pyrrha and delivered a knee to her opponent's guts, before pummeling her with multiple punches. She ended her combo with a strong hook that sent Pyrrha down to the floor again, but this time she was not getting up so easily. The amazon was struggling to stand up from the beating she received.

However, Yang was not going to let her opponent get up. She grabbed Pyrrha's weapon off the floor, before taking hold of the amazon's hair and dragging her across the floor. Pyrrha screamed and struggled, but was unable to free herself. Yang dragged her opponent to a wall, where she then grabbed Pyrrha's wrists with one hand and then lifted her up and held her against the wall.

Pyrrha was dangling in the air as Yang held her arms above her head and kept her against the wall. The amazon could only glare at her opponent.

''I'm going to give you one last chance, Pyrrha,'' Yang said in a warning tone. ''Tell me everything you know about Ruby and Weiss and maybe I'll let you live.''

Pyrrha responded by spitting straight at Yang's face. ''Go to hell. Even if I knew something, I would never- AAAAARGH!''

The amazon screamed in pain as Yang stabbed her opponent's sword through Pyrrha's hands, effectively nailing the redhead on the wall and holding her on it. Yang then walked away from Pyrrha and picked up the amazon's shield.

''That was a bad move, Pyrrha,'' Yang growled out as she got ready to throw Pyrrha's shield. ''You really should have thought twice before doing that.''

With all of her might, Yang threw the shield like a frisbee towards Pyrrha. The shield cut through the amazon's body and embedded into the wall. Pyrrha could only look down in disbelief as the lower half of her body fell to the floor and her blood flowed out. She stared down at the fatal injury she just got, before looking back up with an insane smile on her face and a tear escaping her lone eye.

''I can't die here. Not yet,'' Pyrrha said while chuckling insanely. ''I need to avenge Jaune. Jaune is counting on me to do that. How can I face him when that's not done yet? How can I... face... him...''

With those final words, Pyrrha's head fell forward and she died. Yang walked up to the dead body and lifted her face up. She then spat on Pyrrha's face.

''That's for what you said about Ruby, you stupid bitch,'' Yang said before turning around and going to collect her gauntlets. After grabbing her weapons, she walked out of the club and took out her scroll to call her pilot. ''I got information on Roman's location. Get ready to pick me up.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: And there you have it, folks. The grudge match between Yang and Pyrrha. Hope you guys liked it. This is one of my first times attempting to write action, so I hope it went well.**

 **Something else that I need to say is that I'm thinking about taking a break from this story. I'm not abandoning it, I just feel the need of writing something else for a change. There is only so much fun one can get out of writing their favorite fictional characters getting killed, before feeling the need to get a change of pace.**

 **Next time Yang will be going after Roman and also someone else the wheel of death has picked up. You need to wait until next time to see who.**

 **Until the next chapter, folks!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	9. A Hot Cup of CFVY (Part 1)

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 9: A Hot Cup of CFVY (Part 1)**

Roman Torchwick had gotten himself an ideal hiding place in the abandoned industrial area of Vale. The place was large enough for him and his associates to hide with all of their stolen merchandise, and the only other people inhabiting the area were all sorts of bums and criminals that the society had rejected. Without someone who knew the area well, you wouldn't be able to find Roman before he had escaped, and the locals were not exactly willing to work with any sort of law enforcement or any outsiders in general. Just a bit of money here and there and the thief had ensured himself a community that kept their mouths shut about him and served as pretty good guard dogs, as well.

However, Roman had failed to notice a single flaw in his hiding place. His little ''security network'' of sorts only worked when the people that were looking for him were people that followed the law. Those people didn't resort to any illegal methods on obtaining information about Roman, such as torture. On the other hand, a certain blonde serial killer was more than willing to use such methods to gain information and it only took her a couple of tries to find where Roman was hiding.

The thief swore that he would find a better hiding place, if he survived. As of right now, his chances of survival were looking rather slim as he was thrown through a wooden crate full of Dust by Yang. Luckily for Roman, Neo was still up and fighting the blonde. The rest of his goons had been dealt with quickly and the mute bodyguard was his last line of defense. While Roman would normally be certain that Neo could handle any opponent, this time he wasn't sure. Yang was just such an overwhelming opponent that he couldn't see victory as a certain outcome this time.

Roman's doubts were confirmed as Yang grabbed Neo's arm that was holding her sword and crushed it in her hand. The multicolored girl would have screamed. if she wasn't mute. Neo dropped her sword on the floor, but Yang wasn't done with her yet. The blonde kept her hold on her opponent's arm and threw her on the floor. Before Neo could get up, Yang was straddling her while grinning like a lunatic.

''I gotta say, it's unfortunate that you're mute,'' Yang said. ''I love it when my playmates make some noise. Maybe we can fix that?''

Without a warning, Yang showed her hand in Neo's mouth. The mute was panicking and struggling as much as she could, but was unable to stop the blonde serial killer from doing what she was about to do. With a quick pull, Yang tore off Neo's tongue. The multicolored girl's eyes were wide and shedding tears from the pain as blood poured from her mouth.

''Ooops! I guess that didn't help, huh? My medical skills aren't exactly the best. Oh well, it's the thought that counts,'' Yang said with a laugh.

Yang finally got off Neo and stood up. She started to flop Neo's torn off tongue up and down like she was playing with it. The mute started to crawl away from Yang, in a futile attempt at escaping. It was cut short as Yang placed her foot on Neo's back and held her in place.

''Look at you. Crawling like a bug. You know what happens with bugs, right?'' Yang said with a grin. She then suddenly stomped her foot on Neo's back hard. ''They get squashed!''

The blonde proceeded to stomp on her opponent's back repeatedly. Neo could feel how her bones were breaking and her internal organs were crushed. After giving over a dozen stomps on the mute's back, Yang decided to stop. Neo's body was twitching as her middle had been reduced to a bloody mess. Yang took a look at the mute's face to see the remaining specks of life disappear from Neo's eyes.

''Now that we are done with the appetizer, let's move on to the main-'' Yang began to say as she turned to look at Roman, only to find the thief missing. ''THE HELL DID HE GO TO!?''

* * *

Roman was running as fast as he could. While he had confidence in his abilities as a fighter, he was still a thief first and a fighter second. If he were to get into a fight that he knew he couldn't win, he would run immediately. A fight against Yang was something he knew he couldn't win. Not only did he get his ass kicked by the blonde, Neo had been quite literally squashed by Yang. Roman knew very well that any person that could beat Neo was someone he needed to run away from and fast.

After running for a while longer, Roman stopped to catch his breath. He was certain that he had gotten well away from Yang already. There was just no way that she could still be following him. After all, the area was a maze and only locals like Roman knew the way around the place. The blonde was most likely lost already.

''I suppose it's time for me to look for a new place to set my base at,'' Roman mumbled to himself as he set his hat properly. ''This time I'll make sure that no unwanted visitor gets in. I do not want to see that blondie again.''

''Believe me, you won't be seeing anything soon.''

Roman turned to the sound of the voice, only to receive a powerful punch to the face. The thief was sent flying to the ground and he lost his cane in the process, too. Roman looked up to see Yang standing there, face red and breathing heavily.

''How did you find me!?'' Roman yelled. ''This place is practically a maze!''

''No shit!'' Yang yelled back angrily. ''I had to run all around this goddamn place to find you! I'll make sure to kill you after making me run this freaking marathon!''

Roman was about to get up and start running again, but Yang managed to stop him by stomping on his leg. The thief screamed in pain as his bones were broken.

''Don't. You. Even. DARE!'' Yang yelled as she continued to stomp on Roman's legs. ''I had to fight through Junior's gang, take on three hardasses, search through this goddamn place with hints gained from hobos, kill your girlfriend AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!? NOT! FREAKING! HAPPENING!''

The blonde finally stopped stomping on the thief's legs, which were reduced to a broken mess. Roman himself was laying on the ground, twitching from the pain with tears in his eyes. Yang walked up to the thief's cane and picked it. She then walked back to Roman and stood over him.

''You know, I kind of want to test this weapon of yours,'' Yang said with a grin. ''It's kind of stylish and I'm just curious about how it works.''

''Look, I can get anything you want! Just-'' Roman's pleas were cut off by Yang sticking his weapon in his mouth. The thief's eyes were wide as he looked up at the grinning blonde.

''I don't think you can get what I want. Besides, I already have a deal with someone else, so you can kiss your ass goodbye,'' Yang said and pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen. She pulled the trigger a couple more times with the same result. ''Oh, come on! It's out of ammo!? Just my luck!''

Roman let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he could still get out of this. He just needed to wait until his cane was pulled out of his mouth and he could convince the blonde to make a deal with him.

However, his hopes were crushed as he felt Yang digging through his pockets, eventually finding ammo for his weapon. The blonde loaded the cane and smiled widely.

''Now let's see what this baby does!'' Yang said with glee and pulled the trigger. Roman's head was blown into bits, spraying blood and pieces of brain everywhere. ''That was awesome! Maybe I should keep this?'' the blonde said and looked at the cane. ''Nah. This is more of a ''dashing rogue'' thing, while I'm more of a ''brutal warrior'' myself.''

Yang threw the cane away and proceeded to leave the area she was in and go back to base. After taking only a couple of steps, she stopped as she realized something.

''Oh crap, I don't know my way around here!'' she said to herself. The only reason she had found Roman was that she had gotten information from the locals she had tortured. Yang herself didn't know how to go around the place. In her frustration, she could only say one word that came to mind, ''FUUUUUUCK!''

* * *

A day later in Beacon, Sun was exiting Blake's dorm. The monkey faunus had just attempted to comfort the cat faunus he loved dearly, but it seemed to be all in vain. Blake had just been informed that her teammates and friends had been killed by none other than her former partner, Yang. The news of her friends deaths crushed Blake. She was already feeling guilty over everything Yang had done and was further devastated by the loss of her parents, as well. Now she had even lost her dear friends and by the hands of the same monster. Blake was reduced to laying on her bed and crying over the deaths of nearly all of her loved ones.

Sun closed the dorm room door with a sigh. It hurt him deeply to see Blake like this. He turned around to see his teammates standing there, waiting for him. All of them had somber looks on their faces.

''How is she?'' Scarlet asked.

''Not good,'' Sun replied. ''She took the news pretty hard. I'm afraid she's going to be gripped by depression for a while.''

''Did you tell her about Pyrrha... You know?'' Sage asked. Junior's club had security cameras that had recorded the whole fight, but he was not willing to admit that the amazon had actually killed her own teammates. It was just so wrong.

''No,'' Sun replied and shook his head. ''Blake already has enough to bring her mood down. Telling her about what happened would be too much. Not to mention, she feels that she's somehow responsible for what Yang has done. She was feeling especially guilty about what happened to Jaune and the rest of team JNPR. God only knows what she would begin to think of Pyrrha's actions in the club.''

All four members of team SSSN stood there silently. Sun looked like he was thinking about something and had a look of determination on his face.

''You're going after Yang, aren't you?'' Neptune suddenly asked his partner. Sun looked at the blue-haired man, who had a knowing look on his face.

''You're not stopping me,'' Sun stated defiantly.

''I wasn't going to,'' Neptune said with a small smile. ''However, you better have some room in your little hunting trip. Because I'm coming along.''

''Same here,'' Sage stated.

''You can count me in, as well,'' Scarlet added.

Sun looked at his teammates and saw the determination on their faces. He gave a nod and said, ''Alright. Let's go hunt us a serial killer. We better do it quick. God only knows what she's doing right now.''

* * *

''Alright, Penny, do you understand what I need you to do?'' Yang asked the robot girl. The two of them were standing in front of the bathroom and the blonde had a stack of her porn magazines with her.

Penny nodded. ''I am to stand here on guard and not let anyone into the bathroom, while you are doing your business.''

Yang smirked. ''Good. Make sure no one gets in. I've been needing to let off some steam for quite a while and I can't let anything stop me now. I'll go insane if I can't let loose now.''

''No worries, friend! Penny will make sure that your peace won't be disturbed!'' Penny said and even saluted Yang, who chuckled and went into the bathroom.

Some time had passed as Penny stood in front of the bathroom door and Yang was inside, doing her ''business'', when Ciel suddenly walked up to the robot girl. The soldier seemed to be in a hurry for some reason.

''Penny, what are you doing here? And have you seen Yang? The general needs to speak with her,'' Ciel asked.

''Yang is in the bathroom. She said that she had some important business to attend to,'' Penny replied.

''Good. I needed to go to the bathroom anyway. I'll inform her of the general wanting to speak with her, as well,'' Ciel said and tried to enter the bathroom. However, Penny stood in her way and blocked her entry. ''What are you doing!? I need to go in there!''

''I'm afraid that I can't let you do that. I promised Yang that I wouldn't let anyone enter as long as she was doing what she needed to do,'' Penny answered.

''Oh, for the love of-! Let me in, Penny! I really need to go there! Aren't you supposed to follow commands!?''

''I know that! But this was a promise I made to a friend! I can't break a promise like that, can I!?''

''YES YOU CAN! JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I-!''

Ciel's screaming stopped as she felt something warm spread all over her pants. It didn't her much to realize that she had just wet herself. The soldier could only stand still in shame as Penny stared at her.

''Is everything alright, Ciel?'' the robot girl asked in a concerned tone.

''Oh, just fantastic,'' Ciel replied sarcastically.

It was at that moment that Yang exited the bathroom. She had her magazines under one arm and a satisfied look on her face.

''Oh yeah, I needed that. Man, my custom Ruby picture worked better than I thought it would! I guess it's only normal, since she's the best girl there is,'' Yang said to herself while grinning like an idiot. She noticed Ciel standing there with her pants wet at the front and a strange smell in the air. ''You know, if you can't hold it in, maybe you should try diapers?''

''Just go see the general and let me pick up whatever is left out of my dignity,'' Ciel said to the blonde.

* * *

After a quick debriefing from the general, Yang was on her way to Mistral, where her next target would be. The target this time being team CFVY. Apparently, the team had become quite the force to be reckoned with as a special strike team. The team from Beacon had led many successful missions against Atlas and was currently in Mistral trying to find the enemy kingdom's spies and secret bases. Yang was to go there and take them down, so Atlas could continue it's operations within Mistral.

Once she arrived at her destination, Yang set out to do her job. Apparently, CFVY was in a rather large town at the moment, waiting for further orders. The blonde didn't exactly like the idea of going into the town to look for a fight with her targets. Team CFVY was a strong team back when Yang was still in Beacon and they were surely stronger with experience from the war. Picking a fight with them in what was pretty much their home field would be suicide. Yang needed a plan and a good one, too.

The blonde was currently walking through a forest. She had been dropped off at a clearing in the woods that was not too far away from the town team CFVY was located at. However, Yang decided to go to the opposite direction of her targets. If she wanted to win, she needed to draw team CFVY out on a field she had the advantage on. The blonde had an idea on how to do that, but she needed to find the perfect setting first.

As Yang finally made her way out of the forest, she came upon a small farm. She sneaked around the place to see if there were many occupants in the area. After a bit of searching, the blonde was pleased to see that the only people around were a young boy and his aunt. The blonde smirked as an idea came to her. She needed to ask for directions and what better person to ask for those than a local?

* * *

Oscar had expected the day to go like any other day. He expected to wake up, help in the farmwork, eat the meals his aunt made, read his books and go to bed. He didn't expect a tall blonde woman to suddenly barge in and take him and his aunt hostage. Oscar and his aunt were currently tied to chairs and had been gagged with rags that Yang had found in the house. Said blonde was currently eating the soup Oscar's aunt had prepared.

''Gotta say, your aunt's a pretty good cook! You're lucky to get to eat stuff like this every day,'' Yang said with a grin as she finished the last spoonful of soup. Neither Oscar or his aunt made any sound of response. They simply continued to stare fearfully at the blonde sitting at the table with them. ''Oh, lighten up a bit, you two! It's not every day that you get a celebrity like me to suddenly visit your home. Think about it, you're sitting in the same room with the famous Golden Dragon Killer herself!''

Oscar and his aunt went wide-eyed and pale as soon as Yang revealed her identity to them. The fact that they were with the world's biggest serial killer in the same room made their blood run cold. They could only pray for something to save them.

''Let's get down to business, shall we? There's a reason for my visit, after all,'' Yang said and walked up to Oscar's aunt. She took the gag off the woman's mouth so she could speak. ''You see, I'm kind of new around these parts and I don't know my way around here. I know there's a rather large town not too far from here, but I want to know if there are any other smaller settlements nearby. So anything like that here?''

''P-Please don't hurt my-'' the woman began to beg, but her mouth was soon covered by Yang's hand. The blonde glared at the aunt with red eyes.

''I don't want to listen to your whining, okay? Tell me what I want to know or I'll make you watch me skin the boy alive,'' Yang said with a growl before taking her hand off the woman's mouth and allowing her to speak again.

''T-There's a small village not too far from here. Just follow the path and turn right at the fork in the road. You should reach it relatively soon, if you follow the path from there,'' the woman said.

Yang nodded. ''Is it far away from the town nearby?''

''No. It's only a bit farther than we are. Also, they have horses there that they use to travel to the town. If you want to get to the town fast from there, you can use one of them.''

The blonde grinned and walked away from the tied up woman and to Oscar again. ''Thank you. That information helps me a lot,'' Yang said as she stood behind the boy and began petting his head, making him squirm out of fear. ''I think you deserve a prize.''

''A-Are you going to spare my nephew?'' Oscar's aunt asked. Her eyes were full of hope as she said this.

''Oh, I'll spare him alright. You see, I have somewhat of a soft spot for children. Especially those that have lost their parents one way or another. I was abandoned by my mother, after all, so I know how it feels like to lose a parent,'' Yang explained calmly. Suddenly, an insane grin spread across her face. ''So I'll make sure to spare him from that!''

The blonde punched her hand through the back of Oscar's chair and through the boys back. She then pulled out Oscar's heart and crushed it in her hand. Oscar's aunt screamed in rage.

''YOU MANIAC! HOW COULD YOU!? I'LL-!'' the woman's screaming was cut off by Yang's hand covering her mouth again. The blonde sat on the older woman's lap and was now straddling her.

''You'll do what? What exactly do you think that you can do to me?'' Yang asked with a smirk. ''Let me tell you what you can do. Absolutely nothing. You see, while we preach about every man and woman being equal, that's not the case, is it? We are on different levels the moment we are born. Some are born rich, while others are born poor. Others are weak and others are strong. We see a good example here. I'm strong, you're weak and I can do whatever I want to you and no one can stop me from doing so. Or is there some great superhero in a cape going to save you? Is there?''

The tied up woman could not give any kind of a response to the blonde. She could only cry as she let it sink in that she would never be able to avenge her nephew's death.

 _'Now let's see. I could crack her neck, strangle her, suffocate her... But I want to try something new! I can't just do the same thing over and over!'_ Yang thought to herself as considered her options in killing her captive. She looked around herself and an idea popped up in her mind. _'Well, we're at a dinner table, so it's kind of appropriate.'_

The blonde grinned and leaned closer towards the woman and whispered in her ear, ''Thanks for the meal,'' before biting down on her victim's neck with all her strength. The woman screamed as Yang's teeth tore through her flesh and sprayed blood everywhere. Yang then tore a chunk out of her victim's neck, killing her. The blonde munched on the piece in her mouth before turning green and spitting it out.

''Ewwww! That's gross! It tastes nothing like chicken! How the hell can cannibals eat this!? I need to wash my mouth,'' Yang mumbled to herself as she got off the dead woman and walked away. ''I guess doing the same thing over and over again isn't so bad.''

After washing herself at the bathroom, Yang left the farm and headed towards the small village Oscar's aunt had told her about. It didn't take her long to reach it as it was relatively close to the farm she had been at. Before she went in, the blonde inspected it a bit from afar. The place was small and didn't seem to possess any actual fighters. It's population seemed to be made out of normal civilians entirely.

Yang grinned and cracked her knuckles. She was going to send team CFVY an invitation and get some warming up done at the same time.

* * *

Coco was enjoying lunch at a local restaurant with her teammates in the town they were stationed at. The team was currently waiting for Ozpin, who was going to come and meet them personally to not only congratulate them on their success, but to give them their new orders. The headmaster was on his way to meet the headmaster of Haven and would stop by to meet team CFVY before continuing on his way.

The fashionista couldn't help but smile. Their work had been recognized to the point that even Ozpin himself felt the need to meet them in person. Life seemed to be smiling on her and her team.

Her musings were cut off as she heard commotion outside. She looked out of the window to see a young boy ride into the town on a horse and fall off. Coco immediately got up with her team and rushed out to help the child. As they got closer, they noticed that the boy was badly wounded and bleeding. Velvet ran faster and knelt next to the boy in order to treat his wounds.

''Hold on, I'll help you! Just stay still and you'll be alright!'' the rabbit faunus told the boy as she held him in her arms.

''Help... My village... was... attacked...'' the boy said weakly.

''Attacked by what? Grimm?'' Coco asked as she got next to the boy, as well.

''No... Some... lady... She attacked... everyone... Only I... survived...''

''Some lady? Who was she? Can you tell us what she looked like?''

''She had... long blonde hair... and these... gauntlets...''

Team CFVY's eyes widened. They knew only one person who matched that description.

''Please... avenge... us...'' the boy managed to say before dying. The team was saddened by the loss of such young life, but they were mostly enraged by the actions of the blonde they knew was responsible for it. They swore that they would make her pay for this.

''Coco, do you think it's Yang?'' Fox asked his team leader.

''Yeah. No doubt about it. I can't think of anyone else that matches the kid's description and would do something like this,'' Coco answered. She clenched her fists. ''We'll make her pay for this.''

''Coco, shouldn't we wait for Ozpin's arrival?'' Yatsuhashi asked. ''She is a strong opponent and we could most likely use the help.''

''We can't afford that. If we wait here for too long, Yang could escape and get away. We have to avenge these people and everyone else she has killed. Otherwise she will only get to kill more people.''

Coco's teammates agreed and the team set out to put a stop on Yang's killings once and for all.

* * *

Yang was whistling a happy tune to herself as she got into a good hiding spot. She had intentionally let the boy get away. She knew that he would ride into the town CFVY was stationed at and the team would most likely come rushing after her. The blonde wanted to get her targets out of the town they were at, so she could fight them on better terms.

The stage was set and the invitation had been sent. All Yang needed to do was wait for the players to arrive and the game could begin.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Finally done! Sorry for the wait. Also, sorry if you guys were waiting for Yang to get to meet team CFVY, but I felt that this chapter would have gotten way too long if I had added that here. I originally planned for it to be a part of this chapter, but decided against it.**

 **I also have a small request for you guys. Please leave reviews. I cannot emphasize this enough. While I appreciate favs and follows, I really want to see the reviews, since those really help me see how well this story is going. I want to know how you guys feel about this and see if there are any problems, as well. Your reviews help out a lot.**

 **Until next chapter, people!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	10. A Hot Cup of CFVY (Part 2)

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 10: A Hot Cup of CFVY (Part 2)**

Team CFVY finally made their way to the village. Each member had their weapons drawn out and was ready for battle. However, they had to stop once they reached the village. The destruction they saw around them had made them freeze on their tracks. Buildings were destroyed and the people had been brutally slaughtered. Bodies were littered all around them. Some were torn apart, some blown to bits and killed any other twisted way that Yang was capable of. Men, women and children had all been equally massacred, no one was spared. And it seemed that Yang had taken extra care in making the place look like a vision from hell, as bodies, body parts and blood were splattered all around. The team might have been somewhat prepared for what they were about to see, but actually seeing it is different from imagining it. Also, nothing could have prepared them for this.

''That lunatic is going to pay for what she has done,'' Coco said while gritting her teeth. ''Spread out! Look for any possible survivors or tracks on Yang! We need to end this now!''

Coco's teammates nodded and set out to do what their leader had just ordered them to do. Little did they know, that a certain blonde was hiding nearby, observing them and was currently following one of their members.

Yang was grinning to herself. She was going to have fun.

* * *

Velvet was walking around the destroyed village, hoping to find at least someone who had survived. The rabbit faunus could barely stand being there. As a pacifist, she hated violence and death more than anything. Seeing so many innocent people dead was almost too much to bear for her. She eventually came upon the bodies of a mother and her child. The woman had been rather young and her child was still a baby. However, that didn't seem to matter to Yang, who had killed them in cold blood. Judging from the positions of the bodies, the mother had tried to protect her child, but was unable to save the baby.

''How horrible. How can anyone be this cruel?'' Velvet said to herself as she looked at the bodies in front of her.

''I can answer that, if you want me to,'' a familiar voice said behind Velvet. Before the rabbit faunus had a chance to turn around and face the person behind her, a pair of arms took hold of her. One wrapped around her body and held her firmly in place, while the other arm's hand covered her mouth and prevented her from screaming for help. Velvet could barely angle her head in the strong hold to look behind her and see the grinning face of Yang. ''Hello, Velvet. It's been a while. How about we go somewhere more private to catch up?''

Velvet could only let out silenced screams as she was dragged further away from her teammates.

* * *

After a while of searching, the rest of team CFVY had gathered at a large tree in the middle of the village. All tree of them had ended up there after searching around the destroyed village.

''Did you guys find anything?'' Coco asked the two guys on her team.

''Nothing worth mentioning. It looks like Yang has left the area,'' Fox answered. Yatsuhashi also shook his head, telling his leader that he had found nothing. Coco was about to think of their next move, when she noticed that one her teammates was missing.

''Where's Velvet?'' the fashionista asked while looking around for the missing rabbit faunus.

''Last time I saw her was when we spread out to search this village,'' Yatsuhashi said as he started to look around, as well, worried for his teammate.

Suddenly, Coco's scroll started ringing. She quickly pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Velvet. Coco let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that the faunus had found something and was now calling her to inform about it.

''Velvet, where are you? I'm at the middle of the village with-'' Coco began to say as she answered her scroll, but was soon cut off by a familiar voice that sent chills down her spine.

 _''Sorry, Coco. But the bunny is a bit tied up at the moment. I decided to call you to give you guys an invitation,''_ Yang cheerfully spoke at the other end of the call.

''An invitation? For what?'' Coco asked while her grip on her scroll became tighter out of rage. The blonde maniac had just taken on of her friends as hostage. The fashionista would not let it slide.

 _''For our reunion, obviously! I mean, we are old friends, aren't we? I thought this would be a good chance for us to have some fun for old time's sake!''_

''Cut the crap, Xiao Long! What have you done to Velvet!? Is she alright!?''

 _''That is for you to find out. Your scroll can track where Velvet's scroll is, right? Use that to find us. And don't take too long. I can do all sorts of nasty things to your precious little bunny, if you let me get bored while waiting,''_ Yang said before ending the call.

Coco stared at her scroll with wide and angry eyes. She knew that Yang was most likely baiting her to walk into a trap, but she couldn't just abandon Velvet. If there was even a small chance that the rabbit faunus was alive, she had to take it. Coco activated the tracker on her scroll and turned towards the source of the signal. It was coming from a nearby mountain.

''Yang has taken Velvet there! We need to hurry or we might lose her!'' Coco shouted at her two male teammates and they immediately started to make their way to where their missing friend was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang was smirking to herself as she finished her call to Coco. ''Some people can be just so predictable, can't they?'' the blonde said to herself with a small laugh. She turned around to see Velvet sitting on the ground, tied up with rope and glaring at her. ''Although, I guess I can't blame them. You are a cute bunny, after all.''

''Why are you doing this?'' Velvet asked and tried to keep the fear out of her voice. ''Coco will surely know that this is a trap and she won't simply rush here.''

Yang walked up to her prisoner and knelt in front of her. ''Oh, but that's the whole beauty of it, isn't it?'' the blonde said as she began to stroke Velvet's ears, making her squirm. ''Your friends know this is a trap, but they have no choice but to fall into it. Especially since you're the bait. If there's even a slight chance that they can save you, they have to take it. They can't forgive themselves, if they abandon you. It's simply part of human nature. That's why they're willing to blindly walk into my little surprise for them, no matter what.''

''Why are you doing this!? What possible reason could you have that would make you kill all those innocent people!?''

''I often have more than one reason to kill someone, at least lately. For example, those people in the village were killed simply so that I could draw you guys out. However, if there's one reason that stands above others, it's that this is simply fun! That's the main reason I'm doing this.''

''FUN!?'' Velvet screamed. ''YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR FUN!?''

''Pretty much, yeah,'' Yang said as she stood up and turned around so that her back was facing the rabbit faunus. ''While I do have another reason to go after you guys, the biggest reason I ever started doing this was that it was fun. I do have some other hobbies, too, but this is the most entertaining hobby I have ever had in my life,'' the blonde said before a dreamy look spread over her face. ''Although, there is one thing that is more important to me than my hobby and that's Ruby. I can't wait to get my hands on her. Just imagining how it will feel to hold her is enough to drive me crazy.''

''And you think that Ruby will let you touch her?'' Velvet asked, making Yang's eyes go wide. ''Do you really think that she wants a filthy murderer like you to hold her, after you abandoned her for two years? I don't think-''

The rabbit faunus was cut off by Yang suddenly kicking her in the head. The blonde's eyes were red from fury and she was glaring at Velvet with pure rage.

''Never talk about Ruby. Never,'' Yang growled out and stood over the faunus. She took hold of Velvet's ears and pressed one of her feet on the faunus' back. ''How about we play a game? I know how much you hate being bullied over your ears, so let's test your luck. If you win, your ears will be gone and you won't have to worry about being picked on for them. If you lose, they will stay on your head no matter how hard I pull.''

Velvet's eyes went wide from fear as she realized what the blonde was about to do. ''No! Yang, please don't!''

Yang ignored the rabbit faunus' pleas and started to pull on Velvet's ears and pressing her foot on her back. Velvet screamed from the pain, but that didn't stop the blonde. She simply pulled harder and harder, until something was torn off. Soon she was holding the rabbit faunus' head from it's ears.

''Woah! I did not expect your ears to be this tough! Good thing I didn't make a bet with anyone, because I would have lost,'' Yang said to the severed head. The blonde started throwing it in the air and catching it with one hand. ''Oh well, I better get ready to greet the rest of the team.''

* * *

The three remaining members of team CFVY were making their way through a narrow path on the side of a mountain. They were going as fast as they could in order to save their missing friend and teammate, not knowing her fate yet. Coco looked at her scroll to see to see that they were getting close to the place where Velvet's scroll was sending the tracking signal.

''We're getting close! Get ready for a fight!'' Coco yelled at her two teammates, who nodded in response. They ran a little further, until they noticed a certain blonde standing further down the path, waiting for them. She had her hands behind her back and was most likely holding something.

''Hello, you guys!'' Yang cheerfully greeted the three members of team CFVY. ''Did you miss me?''

''Quit with the bullcrap, Yang!'' Coco angrily yelled in response. ''Where's Velvet!? She better be alright or I'll make you suffer!''

''Awww. Why the hate, Coco? After all, we are old friends meeting after a long time. I thought that we could have a little chat.''

''As if we have anything to talk with you!'' Fox yelled.

''But I do! You see, I've been asking around about Ruby's whereabouts, but I've been unable to find any useful information,'' Yang said before giving the ''sad puppy'' look. ''Can't you help a poor woman find the love of her life?''

''Like we would tell you anything!'' Coco yelled and got her gatling gun ready. She aimed it at the blonde and got ready to pull the trigger. ''Now I'll ask one last time. Where. Is. Velvet!?''

''Oh, you are just heartless, aren't you?'' Yang said in a fake sad voice. She then suddenly smirked. ''But since you want to see your precious bunny so badly, I think I'll let you see her.''

The blonde lifted up one of her hands and held up Velvet's severed head in it. Coco let out a gasp of shock and Yatsuhashi stared with horrified look on his face at the state of his friend. While Fox was unable to see what had happened to Velvet, he could tell that it wasn't anything good by listening to his teammates' reactions.

''Coco... Is Velvet...?'' he asked in a quiet voice, not willing to say what he feared had happened to the rabbit faunus.

''Yes,'' Coco asked as she gripped her weapon tighter and grit her teeth in rage. ''That damn lunatic killed her. We have to make her pay!''

''Go ahead and try! But before that, how about you guys catch first?'' Yang said and threw Velvet's head at the three remaining members of team CFVY, which landed in the middle of them. Coco was about to unleash all of her bullets at the murderer of her friend, when a beeping sound caught her and her teammates' attention. They turned to look at the head to find that Yang had taped a small explosive on the back of Velvet's head. Their eyes went wide as they realized this.

''WATCH OUT!'' Coco managed to yell before the explosive blew up. Luckily, the three remaining members of team CFVY had managed to jump away from the explosion so that they didn't end up getting blown up. However, the force of the blast threw them off the cliff and sent them tumbling down the side of the mountain, their auras barely managing to keep them alive.

''It was a good idea to search the base for any fun toys like this,'' Yang said with a smirk as she watched the members of team CFVY fall down.

* * *

After falling down the side of the mountain, Coco struggled to get up. Her aura might have saved her life, but she was still bruised, hurt and disoriented from the fall. The fashionista managed to get up and she immediately started to look for her teammates. She saw Yatsuhashi getting up, which brought a sigh of relief out of her. Now she needed to only find Fox.

''Help...'' Fox's weak voice called for his teammates. Coco immediately turned to the source of the voice to find her blind teammate laying on the ground. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that Fox was badly damaged from the explosion and seemed to have broken one of his legs in the fall.

''I'm coming, Fox! Hold on!'' Coco yelled and ran towards her teammate. She needed to give him some medical aid and quickly. The fashionista was not going to lose two teammates.

''LOOK OUT BELOW!'' a loud voice shouted from above as Coco was about to reach Fox. Soon after that, Yang came down from above and landed right on the blind man's back, crushing him and killing him instantly. Coco stared at the grinning blonde with wide eyes before pure rage took over her and she aimed her weapon at the killer.

''I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GODDAMN BITCH!'' the fashionista yelled in rage as she opened fire. However, Yang managed to run out of the way of bullets just in time.

''You gotta catch me first!'' the blonde yelled before using her gauntlets to launch herself towards the forest, where she disappeared from sight.

''GET BACK HERE!'' Coco screamed and ran after the serial killer. Meanwhile, Yatsuhashi had regained his bearings and watched after his team leader with wide eyes as he realized what Yang was planning.

''Coco, wait!'' the big man yelled and ran after the fashionista, hoping that he would catch up to her before it was too late.

* * *

Coco ran through the forest in pursuit of the killer of her two teammates. She was so consumed by rage that she didn't even know where she was going. Eventually, the fashionista stopped running and started to look around herself. She couldn't see Yang anywhere and that brought a wave of fear down her spine. The blonde might get a chance to get the drop on her before she noticed.

''I have to say that this has been a lot easier than I expected,'' Yang's voice called out from the forest, making Coco frantically search for the blonde. ''I wonder if I took you guys too seriously. I mean, you guys have fallen into every trap that I have laid before you. I could almost be disappointed with how easy this has been.''

''Why don't you come out and face me!? Then we'll see how easy this is!'' Coco called out in the hopes of drawing out her opponent.

''Thanks, but I'll pass. I think I'm smarter than you guys,'' the blonde answered, making the fashionista growl out in anger. ''I mean, why would you guys separate, when you know that I might be around? That allowed me to capture one of your members, which led to another trap and eventually the point we're at now. You should have known better as a leader. I suppose the reason for the deaths of your two teammates is your failure as a team leader.''

Coco's blood was boiling from rage. She looked around herself for Yang and managed to find her standing next to a tree and smirking.

''How does it feel to be responsible for the deaths of your two teammates?'' the blonde asked, making the fashionista roar in anger and unleash everything she had out of her gun. Yang managed to run away and disappear from sight again, but Coco didn't care. She was going to take the serial killer down even if she had to tear down the whole forest in the process. She kept firing her gun into the woods, destroying trees and everything else that was in her line of fire. Coco only stopped firing once her weapon ran out of bullets and she had to reload. As she was putting in a new clip to her gun, she noticed a figure walking through the smoke and dust. At first, she thought that it was Yang, only to find out it was Yatsuhashi making his way through the forest.

''Yatsu! Did you see that-'' Coco began to say, until she noticed that her teammate was holding his side, where there was a bullet wound. ''You're hurt! What happened to you!?''

''I was trying to follow you, when you started to fire in my direction,'' the big man said as he sat on the ground in front of his team leader. ''My aura managed to block some of the hits, but one or two bullets pierced my side.''

''I-I'm so sorry, Yatsu! I wasn't- I mean, I didn't-''

''What is done is done. We need to focus on how to beat Yang for now, if we want to get out of here alive. We can discuss who did what after that.''

Coco nodded. ''So are you good to go? Do you need me to use my aura to fix you?''

''I'm going to be out of this fight for a while, I'm afraid,'' Yatsuhashi answered. ''The damage I've taken so far has really done a number on my aura, so it's going to take a while for me to heal my wounds. You shouldn't use yours to heal me either. You'll need it to beat Yang.''

''Well I can't just leave you here! I already lost Velvet due to having our group separate and I'm certainly not going to lose my last teammate!''

''I wasn't going to suggest that. Let's try to find a safe place to lay low for a while, so I can heal myself. That storm of bullets you sent her way probably had her run deeper into the forest, so-''

The rest of the big man's words were stopped by a shot from Yang's gauntlet that blew his head into tiny pieces. The blood splattered all over Coco's face and blinded her for a small moment.

''Me? Run away from you?'' Yang said as she ran at Coco and managed to get right in front of her, due to the fashionista being blinded with blood from her teammate. As soon as the blonde got close enough, she used her fists to destroy Coco's gatling gun. ''Like I would run away from you guys.''

The fashionista dropped her destroyed weapon on the ground and got into a stance. She had cleared the blood that had been blocking her vision by throwing away her sunglasses, as well.

''Don't think you've won yet, you bitch!'' Coco yelled angrily. ''I can hold my own in a barehanded fight, as well!''

The fashionista tried to hit Yang with a right hook, only to have it blocked and have the blonde punch her in the stomach and knock the air out of her lungs.

''You see, that's the difference between you and me, Coco,'' Yang said as she continued to beat up her opponent. She eventually knocked Coco on the ground and kicked her so hard that she was sent flying into a nearby tree. ''You might be good at fighting with your bare hands, but I'm an expert at that.''

Coco could barely move. That last beating had drained the last of her aura and strength. All of the traps from the blonde and the running they had been doing had already drained a considerable amount of her aura and strength, as well. The fashionista realized at that point that she had been dancing on the palm of the blonde's hand this entire time. She had been utterly beaten and exhausted.

She suddenly felt a hand grasp the back of her shirt and pull her up. She was placed against something soft and warm, and something strong wrapped around her upper body and held her arms in place. Once she started to regain her bearings, Coco noticed that the warm and soft thing was Yang's body and that the strong things around her body were the blonde's legs. The fashionista tried to struggle, but was unable to make Yang even budge.

''Now, I think that there was something that you needed to tell me,'' Yang said with a sweet smile on her face. ''Where is Ruby?''

''Go to hell!'' Coco yelled back, but her bravado ended when Yang increased the strength of her hold with her legs, causing Coco to wince in pain.

''Now that wasn't nice,'' Yang said with the same smile still on her face. ''I'll ask again. Where. Is. Ruby?''

''As if I knew! All I know is pretty much the same thing everybody else does! Ruby is with the Schnee and that's it! Only some of the higher-ups might know, if even them!''

''So I simply need to ask someone in a higher position? That's good to know,'' the blonde said with a grin. She took a hold of Coco's scarf with both hands as she got ready to finish her work with team CFVY. ''Thanks for the information. As a show of gratitude, I'll help you take fashion to a new level.''

''What are you talking about?'' Coco asked.

''You know how they say that fashion is pain, right?'' Yang asked before her grin turned maniacal and she started strangling Coco with her own scarf. ''Let's make it death, as well!''

The fashionista struggled with all her might. She thrashed around and kicked her legs, but was unable to break Yang's hold on her. The struggle continued for a while, until Coco's struggles started to slow down, until they came to a full stop and she died. Yang watched with a smile as the last signs of life left Coco's eyes and her body went completely limp.

''Well that sure was fun!'' Yang said with glee as she released Coco's body and got up. ''Although, I can't help but feel like this lacks something.''

The blonde rubbed her chin in thought, until an idea finally came to her. With a grin, she bent down to pick up the dead fashionista's body and draped it over her shoulder. She then went on to gather the rest of her victims. She was going to leave a surprise in the village.

* * *

Ozpin had witnessed many horrors and tragedies in his life. He had seen them caused by both human and grimm alike. However, the sight before him was most likely one of the worst he had ever witnessed. A small village, completely destroyed and it's population massacred right down to the last child. And in the middle of it all, a large tree with the dead bodies of team CFVY hanging from it, tied to the branches with ropes around their ankles.

''Get them down from there,'' Ozpin said to one of the soldiers with him. ''They deserve a proper burial. Not to be hanging from a tree like some Christmas decorations.''

The soldier nodded and went to fulfill his orders. As the soldier was doing that, Ozpin turned around and headed towards his aircraft. He needed to make a couple of calls, before going on to meet the headmaster of Haven.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was woken up from her peaceful slumber by the sound of her scroll ringing. The white-haired woman had been working very late last night and just wanted to rest for the day. She had become an important part in Vale's forces from her connections that provided the kingdom large amounts of Dust. While she had been trained to take over the Schnee Dust Company, she had not just been working to learn the ropes of business life. She had also secretly been forming contracts with different influential people, who had grown tired of working under the SDC's influence.

The former heiress wasn't simply going to inherit the company from her father. She had been planning to overthrow the man. The war between Val and Atlas had given her an opportunity to put her plan into motion. By using her connections, all the influential men and women that she had made contracts with suddenly stopped assisting Atlas and turned their efforts towards Vale. Weiss had that way practically made herself a hero in the eyes of many people and was on her way to become the next number one in the world of business. Her father's power was slowly but surely crumbling as more people left him and joined Weiss' side, whose influence was steadily growing.

Weiss picked up her scroll from her nightstand and got out of bed. As she walked up to her window to open the curtains, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Ozpin.

''Hello, Headmaster Ozpin,'' Weiss answered her scroll as she opened up the curtains to let light into her room. ''How can I help you?''

 _''Ms. Schnee, I have some very alarming news,''_ Ozpin began. _''It seems that your former teammate from Beacon, Yang Xiao Long, has murdered team CFVY. I would like to ask you again to-''_

''Headmaster Ozpin, I have already told you that I'm going to have to refuse your offer on providing me with a safe house. I have already taken care of the necessary procedures to ensure my own safety. If I were to take your offer, it could be taken as a sign of weakness by my associates and I can't have that.''

 _''But Ms. Schnee, Yang Xiao Long-''_

''Will be dealt with, if she somehow finds her way here. I doubt that she has the means to find my location. Even if she does, I am more than prepared for her. I myself am a very capable fighter, as well. So I see no need for you to worry about my safety.''

 _''Alright. If you say so. I wish for your safety. Good day.''_

''Same to you, as well,'' Weiss said and ended the call. Calls like this had been coming from Ozpin quite often lately. The former heiress was now a really important part of Vale's forces and losing her would be a great blow on the kingdom's strength. The headmaster was looking out for his kingdom's sake, but Weiss was sure she was in safe hands already. Her location was a well-kept secret and she had strong bodyguards there to keep her safe. She herself could most likely handle any intruder that was stupid enough to attack her.

The former heiress walked back to her bed, where her greatest prize was. The girl that had dared take a position that belonged to Weiss. The girl that had been a stain on her record and a constant mockery towards her. Ruby Rose, her former team leader, had been put in a place that Weiss thought fit her perfectly. Nothing more than her own personal servant and toy.

Ruby slowly woke up and saw Weiss looming over her. ''I-Is something-''

The girl's question was cut off by a harsh slap from the former heiress. The redhead looked up at Weiss with tears in her eyes.

''You will only speak when spoken to. Understood?'' the white-haired woman said in a harsh tone. Ruby could only nod her head while tears fell from her eyes. Weiss then suddenly roughly grabbed the girl's head from her mouth and held her in place. ''Remember who I am and what I am to you. Remember who you are and where you belong.''

Ruby could only nod in response, causing the former heiress to smirk. She had beaten her former team leader and shown her that she was better. She was also about to do it to her own father. What could the blonde idiot, Yang, possibly do to her?

* * *

 **Author's notes: And team CFVY is down! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to make it so that Yang would take down team CFVY's members one by one, like she was the Predator.**

 **Also, I decided to give you guys a glimpse of Ruby and Weiss, since many of you have been asking about them. I felt that it might increase your curiosity a bit. I just hope I didn't accidentally reveal too much. I'm also hoping that you guys like the background I gave Weiss, because it not only explains why she turned her back on Atlas, but also why Vale holds her so dear.  
**

 **Anyways, I think I'll write more War for Ruby next. I can't just leave it forgotten, can I?**

 **Until next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	11. Bonus Chapter: The Death of Ciel

**Author's notes: And now for something completely different.**

 **Dragon Unleashed**

 **Bonus Chapter: The Death of Ciel**

Yang was in the hideout's mess hall, eating lunch that Ciel had prepared. It was bacon, sausages and eggs. The blonde was stuffing herself with the food, since the soldier was a surprisingly good cook. Yang might not like Ciel all that much, but her cooking was a different story. Hell, she almost didn't want to kill her, if she continued to make food this delicious. Unfortunately for Ciel, her personality was something the blonde couldn't stand all that much.

''Hey, nanny!'' Yang called out. ''I want seconds! Hurry up over there!''

Ciel could feel her blood pressure rising. ''What do you mean ''seconds''!? That was your third serving! Don't you think you've had enough already!?''

''I'm a big girl and I need yummies in my tummy! Now hurry up with the food!''

The soldier grumbled in annoyance as she brought more food to the blonde serial killer. ''Honestly, after all the crap that we have to go through with you, I think we should just execute you like the animal you are! Nothing good can come from releasing a lunatic like you!''

''Oh, quit whining, would you?'' Yang said as she started to wolf down her fourth serving of bacon, sausages and eggs. ''Also, could you come up with some new insults? I have heard people call me an animal and a lunatic so many times that it's getting old!''

''You want some new insults?'' Ciel asked while her eye was twitching. ''Fine. How about that you're nothing but a cancer on our society!?''

''That's a bit more into the right direction, but nothing original. I've heard people call me that a couple of time, too,'' the blonde answered in a bored tone. ''Try a bit harder.''

''Oh, you want originality, do you!? HOW ABOUT, YOU'RE A DISGUSTING CANCER ON HUMANITY AND YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH AN USELESS, BRAINLESS BITCH THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN PUT DOWN A LONG TIME AGO!''

Yang's body tensed up and her eyes turned red. ''What was that last part?''

''What!? The part about your love for Ruby!? That she's an useless- GACK!'' Ciel was cut off by the blonde grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up in the air. Yang was glaring at the soldier with all the hate she could muster and was slowly tightening her grip around Ciel's neck, making her squirm.

''What did I say about pissing me off? You can say anything about me, but never mention Ruby. Especially in a negative manner! If you ever do it again, I'll-''

 ***CRACK!***

Ciel's body went limp and lifeless as her throat was crushed under Yang's grip. The blonde stared with wide eyes and shock at the dead body she was holding. She had only intended to scare the soldier, not kill her. Yang knew that if she ever did that, Ironwood would not be pleased. Now she needed to find a way out of this mess and fast.

''Oh, crap,'' was all the serial killer could say.

* * *

Yang was sneaking around the hideout with Ciel's body and a fire axe she had found. Her plan was simple and stupid, but she really hoped that it would work. She just needed to make it to the bathroom without Penny finding her.

''Ms. Yang, why are you sneaking around with Ms. Ciel on your back?''

The serial killer's heart nearly stopped when she heard the familiar voice of the robot girl behind her. She slowly turned her head to look behind her to see Penny standing there and looking at her with wide and curious eyes.

''Ummm... Ciel fell asleep... so I'm taking her to my room to rest,'' Yang answered, hoping that the robot was as stupid as she thought she was.

''Oh, I see! That's very nice of you! I can't see why Ms. Ciel or father don't like you!'' Penny happily exclaimed, making Yang let out a sigh of relief. ''But what do you need that axe for?''

''...I'm going to chop firewood later?'' the blonde lied while sweating heavily.

''Oh! I see! Well, carry on then, friend!'' the robot exclaimed, before turning around and walking away.

Yang stared with wide eyes as Penny left and mumbled, ''Just who programmed such an idiot and why?''

* * *

The serial killer finally made her way to the bathroom. She immediately walked up to one of the toilets and dropped Ciel's dead body next to it. She then took a hold of her axe and got ready to swing it.

''Well, it was a pain knowing you, Ciel. At least you're going to be buried like the piece of crap that you were,'' Yang said and swung down the axe. She hacked at the body until it was in pieces, before she started to shove them into the toilet and flushing them down.

However, she soon faced a problem. The toilet was clogged.

''Oh, SON OF A BITCH!'' Yang yelled angrily and she started to stomp down the body parts with her foot in an attempt at getting them to go down. ''Just go down you bastards!''

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice was heard behind it, ''Ms. Yang? Is everything okay in there?''

''Why now, Penny?'' the blonde whispered to herself. ''Uhhh... EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT! I'M JUST HAVING SOME TROUBLE AT THE TOILET! CIEL'S FOOD REALLY DID A NUMBER ON ME, THAT'S ALL!''

''Do you need help?'' Penny asked from behind the door. ''Father wants to see you, by the way. Mind if I come there and help you, so you can go see him sooner?''

''NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! THIS IS SOMETHING I NEED TO DO BY MYSELF!'' Yang quickly replied and continued to shove the body parts down the toilet. ''YOU GO TELL THE GENERAL THAT I'M GOING TO TAKE A WHILE, OKAY!?''

''Alright, but please hurry! Father can be very impatient,'' the robot replied and walked away.

The serial killer sighed in relief and looked down at the body parts with a glare and said, ''Hard to believe you're even more of a pain in my ass now that you're dead.''

Yang eventually managed to flush the body parts down the toilet. However, she was drenched in water and blood, and her little ''disposal site'' was a mess. So after quickly cleaning the mess she left behind, taking a quick shower and changing her clothes, she was finally ready to meet Ironwood.

* * *

After a good amount of time, the blonde was sitting in the briefing room with Ironwood looking at her in the monitor. Yang was nervous, to say the least. She hoped that the general had not noticed Ciel's absence or that Penny had not told him about what she had been doing.

 _''You're late, Xiao Long,''_ Ironwood said with a clearly displeased tone. _''Mind telling me your reason for this?''_

''I had trouble in the bathroom,'' Yang quickly answered.

The general narrowed his eyes. _''Where is Ciel? I have tried calling her a couple of time.''_

''Oh, soldier girl?'' the blonde said and looked away from the monitor. She was starting to sweat as she tried to come up with an explanation. ''I think she went outside. Hope nothing bad happened to her.''

 _''What are you talking about? She is right behind you.''_

''Wha-''

''That's right, Yang,'' a familiar voice said behind the blonde.

Yang got up and turned around to see Ciel standing there, like nothing had happened to her. There was not even the slightest indication that she had been harmed in any way. The blonde felt chills run down her spine as she stared at Ciel. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The serial pointed a trembling finger at the apparently resurrected soldier. ''B-But... I... I thought you were...''

''Dead?'' Ciel finished for Yang. She then started chuckling, which terrified the blonde for some reason. ''Oh, Yang. You can't kill me. After all, I am eternal.''

''What!?''

''You heard me. I am eternal,'' the soldier repeated as a twisted smile spread across her face. ''Or should I say, WE are eternal?''

Before Yang could ask for an explanation, she heard footsteps all around her. She looked around and her blood ran cold. There were Ciels all around her and all of them had that same creepy smile on their faces.

''That's right. We are eternal. And you will be soon, too,'' one of the Ciels said and snapped her fingers. Immediately, two other Ciels grabbed a hold of Yang's arms and held her in place. The blonde tried to struggle, but she couldn't escape their hold on her. She heard footsteps from behind and she looked there to see one of the clones walking towards her with a pole in her hands.

''W-What the hell are you planning!?'' Yang asked in a terrified tone.

''You always say that I have a pole in my ass. Well, so will you soon and then you will become of us,'' Ciel said and her clones started chanting ''One of us!'' over and over again.

Yang's body was bent forward and she could hear the Ciel behind her getting ready to insert the pole.

''No! NO! NOOOOOO!'' the blonde screamed.

* * *

''NOOOOOOO!'' Yang screamed as she woke up in her bed. She was panting heavily, her whole body was soaked in sweat and her eyes were wide from fear. She looked around herself to see that she was in her room and that everything was completely normal. The blonde sighed from relief as she realized that it had all been just a dream. ''It was just a nightmare. Thank God. I'm not becoming the new Ciel.''

''Of course not, Yang,'' a familiar voice said next to the serial killer.

Yang's eyes went wide as she recognized that voice. She slowly turned her head while hoping that it was not who she thought it was. However, her fears were confirmed as she saw Ruby standing there, wearing the same outfit that Ciel wears.

''I am the new Ciel,'' the redhead said, causing Yang to scream.

* * *

''NOOOOOO!'' the blonde screamed as she woke up in her bed. She quickly looked around herself and to her relief she didn't see either Ruby or Ciel. Yang took deep breaths as she tried to calm down from her latest nightmare. ''Just a dream. Ruby is not the new Ciel. Thank God.''

The serial killer was about to go back to sleep when she noticed something. A familiar feeling that she remembered from her childhood. She lifted up her covers to confirm her fears. She had wet her bed.

''Oh, crap! I was supposed to have gotten over that when I turned 14!'' Yang said in a frustrated tone. She then suddenly realized something. ''Wait a minute. Maybe this is a dream as well! I'll wake up any second now and my bed will be completely dry!''

The blonde sat on her bed and waited to wake up. She had a wide smile on her face as she waited for her dream to end. However, she eventually had to realize something.

''...Crap, this isn't a dream anymore, is it?''

* * *

''What kind of a horrifying serial killer wets her bed?'' Ciel asked angrily as she cleaned Yang's sheets from last night. Said blonde was leaning against a wall while drinking a bottle of soda. ''You damn lunatic! I swear, you're not worth the trouble in the least!''

''Hey, don't blame me. I'm certain this was caused by your food from last night,'' Yang said in a bored tone, making Ciel grumble angrily. ''Also, could you stop calling me things like ''lunatic'' and ''animal''? Everybody calls me those already and it's getting old.''

''Oh, you want some originality in the insults that are thrown at you?'' the soldier asked sarcastically. Her question caused Yang to stiffen and spit out her drink, which the soldier noticed. ''What got into you now?''

''...Just use the same insults everybody else does.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: This was something that came to my mind at one point and I couldn't resist writing. I thought it would be a fun little bonus to this story about Yang having nightmares of either her or Ruby becoming another Ciel, so I decided to quickly write it down and put it up. Hope you still liked it.**

 **Next one will be a real chapter and Yang will be taking down one of Beacon's teachers. Or maybe two? Let us wait and see.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	12. The SSSN Burns Out

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 11: The SSSN Burns Out**

It was a silent night in the city of Vale. People were either asleep or in their homes doing whatever it was they did so late at night. Even most people who would usually go spend the night outside were locked inside their own homes. The streets were empty, with the exception of those who either had to be outside or were brave enough to step out of the safety of their own homes. The city of Vale was almost like a ghost town.

The reason for this? Yang Xiao Long, the Golden Dragon Killer, had made her presence known there once again.

The blonde serial killer had lately been attacking all sorts of powerful politicians and businessmen in Vale. So far, she had killed about 28 people during this little murder campaign of hers. However, only 6 of those had been her actual targets from Ironwood. The rest were different people that were unlucky enough to be near Yang's target, when she came to do her work. These people ranged from family members and friends to average passersby on the street. One case was especially brutal, where the blonde didn't just kill a high-ranking politician, but also his three young children and wife. The crime scene was described as a scene from a horror movie in the news.

Because of these murders, a lot of strong Huntsmen had been dispatched to seek out and stop the serial killer. These people patrolled the streets of Vale at night, in search of their target or any possible hideouts for her.

Among these people were two teachers from Beacon, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck. Ozpin had sent them to assist in the search of Yang Xiao Long, hoping that his two old friends could bring a stop to Yang's killings. The headmaster was certain that the two teachers were skilled enough to take down the blonde and had even sent them to one of the more dangerous places of Vale to look for her. They were sent to the more poor and rundown area of the city. This area was mostly inhabited by the homeless and those who were not exactly law-abiding citizens, thus making it a perfect hiding spot for the serial killer.

However, there were two problems that Ozpin didn't take into account when he sent his friends to search the rundown area of Vale. The first problem was that the two teachers would be away from all the other patrolling Huntsmen, thus making it practically impossible for them to get any help quickly, if they needed it. The second problem was that Ozpin didn't consider just how damn strong Yang really was.

Those were Peter Port's thoughts as he was smashed through the wall of an abandoned bakery by Yang Xiao Long.

The two Huntsmen weren't the ones who found Yang, it was the blonde who found them. The duo had been walking down the abandoned streets of Vale, not noticing anything unusual, when a sudden shot from Yang's gauntlets hit Oobleck in the back and sent him flying. Port was barely able to turn around, before the blonde's foot hit him in the face. From there onward, the two Huntsmen were locked in a deathmatch with their former student Unfortunately for them, Yang was more than a match for the two teachers, thus making the fight rather one-sided.

Port was trying his best to get up, but his injuries from the fight were making it really difficult. As he was struggling to get up, his opponent kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying at a nearby street light. The burly professor coughed up blood and tried to regain his bearings, when Yang suddenly placed her foot on his stomach and held him down.

''Petey, Petey, Petey,'' the serial killer said in a mocking tone, shaking her head. ''When I asked where Ruby was, I didn't want to hear your useless bravado. I wanted to either hear you telling me her location or someone who does know her location.''

''As if I would- GAH!'' Port tried to act brave, but Yang increased the pressure on his stomach and stopped his brave speech.

''Let's try this again, shall we?'' Yang asked with a sweet smile on her face. ''Where is Ruby?''

''Haven't you done enough harm to her!? Can't you just- GYAAAAH!'' the teacher screamed as the blonde killer ripped off his moustache.

''Man, I have ALWAYS wanted to do that!'' Yang said with a maniacal laugh. Her face then turned into a murderous frown as her attention went back to the portly man under her foot. ''All fun aside, I'm starting to get pissed off over here. Give me more bullshit and next I'll rip off the one thing that makes you a man! Where. Is. Ru-''

The serial killer's question was interrupted by Oobleck who came at her from behind and hit her on the head with his club with all the strength he had. However, this didn't even make Yang flinch, who simply stood still as the teacher's weapon was broken on her head.

''...That's right. I forgot about Mr. Motor Mouth,'' the blonde mumbled to herself as she turned to glare at the terrified Oobleck with red eyes. ''That hurt, by the way.''

The green-haired teacher tried to attack his opponent with the remains of his weapon, only to have his arms grabbed by Yang, who then proceeded to break them. Before Oobleck could scream from the pain, the blonde punched him in the jaw so hard that it was blown off. The teacher swayed for a couple of seconds, before falling to the ground dead.

''That finally shut his damn mouth. Good thing I wasn't planning on asking him anything. I wouldn't have understood a goddamn thing,'' Yang said to herself, before turning back to Port, who had managed to stand up and was staring at Yang with a horrified expression. ''Back to you, fat ass.''

''You... YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BARTY!'' the portly professor yelled as he charged at the serial killer with his axe in his hands. Unfortunately for Port, Yang was able to dodge his attack with ease and countered with a powerful punch right into his guts. The teacher was once again sent flying and he hit the wall of a nearby building. The hit damaged him so much that he could only lay on his stomach and cough up blood, as the blonde walked over to him and placed her foot on his back.

''Now, where were we? Oh, that's right!'' Yang said and increased the pressure on Port's back, making him groan from pain. ''Where. Is. Ruby?''

''Go to hell,'' Port answered in a weak voice, having been utterly defeated by his opponent.

''After you,'' Yang growled out as she picked up Port's axe and then used it to decapitate the man. As Port's head rolled away, the blonde held the axe like a guitar and yelled out, ''DECAPITATIONNN!''

After making her little victory cry, Yang decided that it was about time to leave. She threw away Port's axe and started to make her way back to the Bullhead that had brought her to Vale. She took out her Scroll and called her pilot to let him know that she was coming back.

''The job's done. I'm heading back, so get ready to leave,'' the blonde said when the pilot answered.

 _''Uhhh... Yeah, I'll be ready. Just get over here soon,''_ the pilot answered on the other end. Something about his voice threw Yang off. He sounded scared and pained, like he had just gotten through a beating or something. The blonde couldn't help but feel uneasy about this, but had no other choice than to make her way to the Bullhead. It was her only way back, after all. She just hoped that she wasn't in for a nasty surprise.

* * *

After a while of walking, Yang finally arrived at the Bullhead. It was waiting for her in the docks, surrounded by some empty warehouses on one side and the sea on the other. Everything seemed fine at first, but alarm bells started ringing soon in Yang's head as she noticed something. The pilot was sitting on the ground with his hands handcuffed to a street light and he looked like he had been beaten up by someone.

''This... is not good, is it?'' Yang said to herself.

''Not good for you, at least,'' a familiar male voice said behind Yang. She turned around to see the whole team SSSN standing there with their weapons drawn out and ready to fight.

''Oh, it's just banana breath and his posse of pathetic. I already thought that I was in trouble,'' Yang said with a smirk on her face. ''What's the matter, Sun? Is your kitty not giving you enough attention? Because I'm afraid that I bat for the other team.''

''Shut your mouth, Yang!'' Sun yelled as he glared at the blonde woman. ''You're going to pay for what you did to Blake. Do you have any idea what she's going through!? You killed her parents and her friends! How could you do that to her!? She was your friend and partner!''

''Oh, boo hoo. Naughty me. Maybe I should sit in the corner for a while and think about what I've done?'' Yang said in a mocking tone, the same smirk still on her face. ''But seriously, do you really think that you and your boy band can take me on? I've taken down way bigger threats than you guys could ever be! I actually did that with two people just a couple of minutes ago! How about one of you goes to get someone who is actually worth my time? I'll wait.''

''How about one of us goes to your girlfriend? Maybe show her a real lover,'' Sun said with his growing anger blocking all sensible thoughts.

''...You're dead, monkey boy,'' Yang growled out.

With an enraged roar, the serial killer charged towards Sun, fully intent on beating his face in. However, she was forced to back away as Sage tried to cut her down with his massive sword. Yang didn't have time to stop as Neptune opened fire from his weapon and forced her to move. The blue-haired man was leading the blonde woman towards his other allies, Sun and Sage, who the engaged her in a close-ranged fight. Yang was on the defensive, as she had to dodge Sage's powerful attacks and block Sun's quick ones.

As the skirmish between the three combatants was going on, the last member of team SSSN, Scarlet, had circled around and into position. He shot his pistol's grappling hook at Yang's leg and caught it. Before the serial killer had any time to react, Scarlet ran up to a light post and jumped over it. After that he attached his pistol at the bottom of the light post and winded up the rope, dragging Yang along the ground and up into the air. The blonde woman was left hanging in the air from her leg, as the members of team SSSN gathered around her.

''Look at you now, Yang,'' Sun said with a smirk. ''Looks like you just became our personal punching bag. Guess we can take you down, huh?''

''Shut up,'' Yang said with a growl and turned to glare at Scarlet. ''I'll make you pay for this.''

''You won't be making anyone pay for anything soon,'' the monkey faunus said and turned to Sage. ''You're up, Sage!''

Said man readied his sword and ran at Yang. He was aiming to cut the blonde woman in half with a sideways swing.

''Holy shit!'' Yang yelled and brought up her gauntlets to protect her. The sword hit her on her gauntlets so hard that she was sent flying backwards from the force of the blow. The serial killer then used her gauntlets to fire a shot from both of them to the ground, which sent her flying upwards. Once in the air, Yang fired a couple of rounds at her opponents, making them scatter around. She then landed on top of the light post and proceeded to get the grappling hook off her leg. Now that she had freed her leg, she jumped down onto the ground and got ready to face her opponents again.

''I'll get you this time!'' Sage yelled and brought his sword down towards Yang. However, she sidestepped the attack and Sage was left wide open for a counter attack. The blonde woman used this opportunity to punch her fist with all her might through the dark-skinned man's stomach. Sage's eyes went wide as he coughed up blood from the hit he just took.

''Click click boom,'' Yang whispered to her opponent, before firing a shot from her gauntlet, which blew through Sage's back and killed him instantly. The man's dead body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

''SAGE!'' Scarlet screamed and ran towards Yang with Sun. Both men were blinded by their rage from losing their teammate and were charging blindly at their opponent. Had they kept their emotions in check, the two men would have proven difficult opponents for Yang to deal with. However, since they had let their emotions overtake them, their attacks became predictable and easy for Yang to either block or dodge.

Eventually, Yang managed to knock Sun away with a powerful uppercut to the jaw, which sent him tumbling to the ground. Scarlet tried to hold his own, but the blonde woman headbutted him in the face and broke his nose. The redhead fell to the ground while screaming in pain. Neptune tried to assist his teammates by firing his gun Yang, but she responded to his attack by firing a couple shots from her gauntlets, which hit him hard.

While Sun and Scarlet were struggling to get up, Yang went to grab the rope from Scarlet's grappling hook. Before Scarlet could get up, the serial killer tied the rope tightly around his neck and threw him in the air. She then spun him around in the air for a while, before bringing him headfirst down to the ground. Scarlet's head was smashed into solid concrete, breaking his skull and neck and smashing his brains into mush.

Sun had managed to get up just in time to see his redheaded friend's death. Since Yang's back was turned towards him, the monkey faunus thought that it was a good opportunity to attack the serial killer. He readied his weapon in it's staff-form and ran at Yang, bringing up his weapon to strike the blonde woman in the head. However, Yang knew that Sun was attempting to attack her and ducked under the attack, before hitting her opponent in the guts with her elbow. While Sun was staggering from the blow to his stomach, the serial killer launched a barrage of punches at him, leaving him with only very little Aura to protect him. That last bit of Aura was taken away by a powerful punch to his chest, which sent him flying into the wall of a nearby warehouse.

Yang was grinning widely as she walked towards Sun. She was going to enjoy killing him. However, her advance towards him was cut off by Neptune, who fired his gun at the blonde woman in an attempt at stopping her from getting to his team leader.

''Sun, get out of here!'' Neptune yelled at the monkey faunus as he kept firing at the serial killer.

''But I can't leave-'' Sun tried to argue back as he got up, but was cut off by his teammate.

''BLAKE NEEDS YOU! GET OUT OF HERE AND GET HELP, WHILE I HOLD HER OFF!''

Sun took a look at his blue-haired friend and suddenly realized why he was sacrificing himself like that. The shots from Yang's gauntlets had done a number on him and he was barely able to stand up. The monkey faunus was the only one who was physically able to go and get help. Not to mention, he needed to get back to inform the higher-ups of what they had found. A Bullhead from Atlas that apparently had transported Yang to Vale. He needed to put his duty as a Huntsman to the front and get this information to someone. Otherwise, Sage and Scarlet would have died for nothing.

''Alright, I'll get help! Don't you go and die on me, Neptune!'' Sun yelled at his friend, before running away from the battle.

''Like I'll let either one of you to get away,'' Yang said as she closed in on Neptune. ''You guys have pissed me off big time, and I believe you might have learned some rather sensitive information.''

''The hell are you talking about!?'' Neptune asked and changed his weapon into it's trident-form, since Yang was getting closer.

''Oh, don't play dumb,'' the blonde replied as she dodged an attack from the blue-haired man and countered it with a punch to the face. ''Although with you, I don't think you need to play the part. Anyways, the point is that you have seen too much and I'm going to take care of that. Permanently.''

''Like I'd- Urk!'' Neptune tried to act brave, but was beaten down by Yang, who then gave him a quick and very painful beating, sending him to the ground. While the blue-haired man was on the ground, the blonde proceeded to break both of his legs and one of his arms, making him cry out in pain.

''Now, let's see here,'' Yang said as she picked up Neptune and lifted him over her head. ''I believe that you had trouble with swimming, correct? Well, you're in luck, because I will give you a free lesson right now!''

The serial killer threw Neptune into the sea, where he struggled to stay afloat. The blue-haired man wasn't able to swim thanks to his fear of water and was now badly hurt, with most of his limbs broken. He would drown, if he didn't get any help. He splashed the water around him wildly and tried to call for help, but this only lead to him taking mouthfuls of saltwater.

''I'm sorry, did you say something?'' Yang said in a mock concerned tone and leaned forward, as if she was trying to listen carefully to Neptune's calls for help. ''I'm afraid that you need to speak in a language that I can understand. I'm not familiar with this ''gurgle gurgle'' that you speak.''

The blonde turned around and left her latest victim to drown. She knew that Neptune was practically dead, so she could go chase down the last remaining member of team SSSN. After Yang had left, it didn't take long for Neptune to sink under the surface as he drowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sun was catching his breath in an alleyway. He had managed to run pretty far away from Yang, considering the condition he was in. His Aura was spent, he had broken bones, his body was covered in bruises and he was bleeding internally. It was almost a miracle that he was able to run at all. However, the monkey faunus knew that he needed to get going soon. His friend's life was at stake, so he needed to get help and fast.

''Where's a Huntsman when you need one?'' Sun grumbled to himself. He then remembered something. ''Wait a minute! My Scroll! I can just use it to call... for... help...''

The faunus' excitement died as soon as he pulled out his Scroll. It had been damaged in the fight against Yang and wasn't working anymore.

''Goddammit! How could this get any worse!?'' Sun yelled out in anger.

''I have an idea.''

The monkey faunus turned around just in time to receive a punch in the face. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Yang standing over him with a smirk on her face.

''Yang!? Does this mean that Neptune's-!?''

''Unless he magically learned how to swim with three broken limbs, I don't think that we'll be seeing much of him anymore,'' Yang said with a chuckle.

Sun couldn't believe what had just happened. His teammates, who had been his closest friends for the last couple of years, were now dead. And it was all because of the blonde lunatic in front of him, who had the nerve to laugh at the whole thing. All thoughts of running away were pushed aside by the sheer rage that Sun was feeling. He got up and decided to either kill the monster that had killed his friends or die trying.

The monkey faunus used as much strength as he had to swing his staff at Yang, who didn't even bother to dodge. Practically all of Sun's strength had been spent in their previous fight and his attacks had no effect on Yang anymore. The blonde woman simply punched Sun in the face again and sent him falling to the ground. Before he could get up, Yang placed her foot on his back and took a hold of his tail with both hands.

''Let's see how strong your tail is, shall we?'' Yang asked with a grin on her face and started pulling on Sun's tail with all of her might. The monkey faunus screamed in pain as his tail was being torn off from his body. Eventually, it got ripped off, leaving Sun to scream from agony and Yang to grin maniacally.

''You fucking- Agh!'' Sun began to say, but was cut off by Yang wrapping his tail tightly around his throat like a garrote wire. The monkey faunus tried to struggle, but he had no strength left to put up much of a fight.

''Don't get mad. We're just testing out how strong your tail is, okay?'' Yang said as she pulled the tail tighter around Sun's neck. She kept on tightening it with all her might, until it actually managed to cut off the monkey faunus' head. Yang looked at her handiwork with glee. ''Wow, two decapitations in one day? Guess you weren't able to make _heads_ or _tails_ out of this fight! Ha ha ha!''

As Yang was making her way back to the Bullhead, she thought about something Sun had said. She remembered how he said that her actions had affected Blake. The blonde woman couldn't help but feel like she should do something for the cat faunus too. After all, she had just killed her boyfriend. Yang then noticed that she was still carrying Sun's tail in her hand and got an idea. She grinned to herself as she imagined Blake getting the little surprise she was planning for her.

* * *

It had been about two days since team SSSN's death and Blake sitting on her bed in her dorm. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Everyone she cared about was dying one by one. First her parents, then her teammates, then team CFVY and now Sun and his teammates were dead. It was all made worse by the fact that all of those people had died by the hands of the same person. Her former partner and friend, Yang Xiao Long. Blake didn't know what to do, as her heart was crushed by the overwhelming feelings of sadness and loneliness.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Blake went to open it. Glynda Goodwitch was standing behind the door with a sympathetic and sad look on her face. The blonde teacher was also holding a small box in her hand that was wrapped in yellow paper.

''Ms. Belladonna, I am sorry to bother you at a time like this, but we just received this and it's addressed to you. We don't know who sent this, but we thought that it might help you feel a bit better,'' Glynda explained as she handed the box to Blake, who took it.

''Thank you, Professor Goodwitch,'' Blake said in an almost dead voice.

''I know that this might sound bad, but try to hang in there, okay?'' the blonde teacher said in an attempt to cheer up her student. ''I can only imagine what you're feeling right now. I might have lost two close friends and colleagues, but you have lost far more than anyone should in such a short time. Just know that the teachers of Beacon will help you to the best of their abilities. You just need to ask.''

The cat faunus gave a small nod. ''I will, professor. Thank you.''

With her delivery and speech done, Glynda left. Blake closed the door and went to sit on her bed again. She looked at the box Goodwitch had given her and wondered who could have sent it. The cat faunus couldn't think of a single person that would do this. At least anyone that was alive. The box only had a small writing on it that said ''To Blake Belladonna'' and that was it. Deciding that it was simply best to open it and see what was inside, Blake tore off the wrappings and opened the box. However, she soon regretted opening the box as she saw it's contents.

The cat faunus let out a scream of anguish, rage and sorrow. Inside the box was Sun's torn off tail and a note that said, ''Thought you might want something to remember your boyfriend. :)''

Blake immediately knew who had sent this. There was only one person who was sick enough to do something like this. Tears of rage were flowing freely from the cat faunus' eyes as she swore to kill Yang for this. Blake even had an idea on how to do it. It did go against everything she had been fighting for, but now that she had lost everything that mattered to her, she couldn't care.

* * *

Later that night, Adam Taurus was inside one of his bases in Vale. He was about to move out of there soon, since the Huntsmen that were after him were getting closer on his trail. Even with the war going on, he was still a wanted man with a big bounty on his head. He needed to be as careful as possible.

Suddenly one of his White Fang goons came into his room in a hurry. ''Sir! There's someone who wants to see you!''

''Who is it?'' Adam asked, wondering who had the guts to come asking to meet him.

''She said her name's Blake Belladonna! She said that she used to be your old partner!''

Adam immediately grabbed his sword and went to meet his old partner.

* * *

Blake was standing in the middle of a large room with White Fang members all around her pointing guns at her. However, even with her life clearly in danger, she showed no signs of fear. Her life didn't matter to her at this point at all. All she cared about was making Yang pay for what she had done and Blake knew exactly the person that could help her in this.

''Blake. What a pleasant surprise,'' Adam said as he came to the room. His voice was mostly emotionless, but one could notice hatred dripping from it. ''What exactly brings you here? I thought that you didn't want to be associated with us anymore.''

''I came to offer you a deal,'' Blake answered.

''A deal? What kind of a deal?''

''I need your help in something. In exchange, I will give you everything that I have.''

Adam frowned. ''I doubt that you have anywhere near enough money or Dust to buy our services.''

''I wasn't talking about money or Dust,'' Blake explained. ''When I said everything, I did mean EVERYTHING. My skills, my body, my life and my soul are yours, if you promise to help me.''

Now Adam was honestly interested. Truth be told, he always had some lingering feelings for Blake even after she turned traitor and left. To have her offer herself like this was something he had not imagined even in his wildest dreams.

''And what might you need my help in?'' the bull faunus asked, wanting to know what caused his former partner to have such a sudden change of heart.

''I want you to help me take revenge on the one person that has taken everything from me. I want you to help me kill Yang Xiao Long.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: And that's that, folks! In one go we managed to cut down Port, Oobleck and team SSSN, with the addition of having Blake return to the dark side. Hope you liked it! Also, did you guys catch the reference to Brutal Legend?  
**

 **I would probably have something more to say, but it's really late and I need to go to bed...**

 **Until next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	13. Taking The Bull By The Horns

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 12: Taking The Bull By The Horns**

A fight to the death was occurring in the city of Vale, in the middle of the night. One of the fighters was Glynda Goodwitch, a proud Huntress and one of the teachers at Beacon. She had seen her fair share of fights, against both human and Grimm, so she was no stranger to these kinds of battles. The blonde woman had faced many strong and terrifying foes and had emerged victorious. This led to her name being mentioned among some of the finest Huntresses Remnant had ever seen and her fame reaching even the farthest parts of the world. Considering her skill and experience, fights against her would often end with her victory.

However, this wasn't one of those times. This time her opponent was a monster far stronger than anything she had ever faced before. Glynda herself wasn't sure if she was going to make it out alive from this one. After all, very few had faced Yang Xiao Long and lived to tell the tale.

Glynda wasn't planning on facing against the serial killer. Unlike other Huntsmen and Huntresses that were patrolling the streets of Vale, she had been sent out by Ozpin in search of a missing student by the name of Blake Belladonna. The headmaster didn't want to lose any more of his students and thought that the cat faunus' experience from working close to Yang as partners would prove useful in stopping the serial killer. Because of this, he had sent his most trusted colleague to find Blake and bring her back. Unfortunately, it seemed like his decision would lead to the loss of another great Huntress.

The blonde teacher had been walking down the streets of Vale, when she suddenly heard loud screams. Pulling out her riding crop, Glynda rushed towards the sounds. She eventually ended in an alley, where she found a sight that would most likely haunt her nightmares for years to come. It was a young couple that had been brutally murdered. The man had his arms ripped off, before getting his face smashed through a wall, and the woman seemed to have most bones in her body broken, before her neck had been twisted and snapped.

Glynda was about to call the police with her Scroll, when a sudden explosive shot was fired at her. While her Aura was able to block the damage that would have happened to her, her Scroll was destroyed, thus taking away her means to call for assistance. Once the teacher had regained her bearings from the impact, she immediately turned to the direction the attack came from. There she found none other than Yang Xiao Long, standing with a wide grin on her face and gauntlets readied for a fight.

Most people would have expected for the more experienced Huntress to be the one dominating the match, but it was quite the opposite. From the very start, Yang Xiao Long was the one who had the upper hand and was clearly winning. Glynda herself couldn't believe it, but the facts were facts. She was losing badly against her former student and it was clear to anyone who could have seen it. Every single one of the blonde teacher's attacks was either blocked, parried or dodged, while the serial killer's attacks either connected or were barely blocked by her opponent. It was almost like their roles as teacher and student had been reversed.

Goodwitch was panting heavily from the fight. Her Aura was slowly but surely reaching it's limits and her overall physical condition was not good. She had bruises all over her body and even a couple of her ribs were broken. Not to mention, she was out of breath. The teacher knew that she needed either a miracle or a quick escape plan. Otherwise, she would most likely join Port and Oobleck.

''Glyndie, I thought you would be better than this!'' Yang called out mockingly, the same cocky grin still on her face. ''I haven't even gotten warmed up yet!''

''You shouldn't get so full of yourself just yet! I'm not someone you can take down like any normal Huntress!'' Glynda shot back bravely, but even she didn't fully believe her words. _'As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not winning this! I need to get out of here and fast! Just how is she so strong!?'_

''Brave words, Glyndie. But in the end, words are just words. If you're really able to take me down, then don't just talk, but actually do it!'' the serial killer said and prepared herself for an attack.

''Be careful what you wish for, brat. I didn't become one of Beacon's teachers for nothing!'' the teacher said and lifted up her riding crop for another attack. She was going to use her Semblance to throw a nearby trash can at Yang to catch her attention. While she was distracted with that, Glynda would throw a small container of red Dust at her, hoping that the resulting explosion would buy her enough time to escape.

''That's the thing, Glyndie,'' Yang said with a smirk. ''You're a teacher, I'm an actual killer.''

Both fighters were ready with their next moves already decided. Now it was only a matter of who made the first move.

Suddenly, Yang charged towards Glynda at full speed. The teacher got ready and waited for the right moment to make her move. However, the serial killer didn't run all the way to the teacher. Instead, she fired a blast from both of her gauntlets right into the ground, sending her flying upwards and over her opponent. Glynda was too surprised by this sudden move that she was unable to react as Yang started firing shots from above and all around her. The resulting explosions brought up so much dust and smoke that the teacher was effectively blinded and she was unable to tell where Yang landed. Glynda was furiously looking around, trying to find the serial killer. She couldn't move from her spot, since she didn't know where Yang was. One wrong move and she was dead.

This all ended when Glynda felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she quickly turned around. She was immediately met with a very strong punch hitting her in the chest, which broke almost all of her ribs and sent her flying backwards. The teacher tumbled painfully on the ground, before coming to a stop. She coughed up blood as she tried to desperately move her body. She had also lost her weapon when she got hit.

A foot stepped on Glynda's back and held her down. The teacher looked up to see Yang standing over her with a smirk on her face. The serial killer was also holding her opponent's weapon in her hand. It was at this moment that Glynda knew she wouldn't make it out alive.

''How? How are you so strong? I'm a teacher at Beacon and a full-fledged Huntress!'' Glynda asked while coughing up blood.

''Didn't I already tell you? I'm an actual killer, you're a teacher. You might have been a big shot back in the day and you might be able to take down large Grimm with ease, but most of your time is spent behind a desk teaching. On the other hand, I've been in fights to the death and training to the fullest over the last two years. There's no question about which one of us is in better shape for a fight like this,'' Yang explained and got ready to finish her work. She sat on Glynda's back and put her riding crop under the teacher's chin, before starting to pull her head backwards.

Glynda could feel her spine and neck strain from being pulled so far and she tried to desperately fight back, but it was all in vain. She was in no condition to fight anymore and her opponent was far too strong for her. There was no hope for the teacher anymore.

''Now, I've already asked this question too many times already and I want answers. Where's Ruby?'' the blonde serial killer asked with a smirk on her face.

''I will not tell you any- GAH!'' Glynda began, but was interrupted as Yang pulled her head further back, bringing her neck and spine near the point of breaking.

''I'm sick of not getting answers! I know that you're the closest person to work with Ozpin, so you have to know where Ruby is! Now I won't ask again. Where. Is. Ruby!?'' Yang asked as her eyes turned red from anger.

''I'll tell you one thing,'' the teacher began. ''All this time I have regretted the fact that I was not able to help Ms. Rose as she was taken by Weiss Schnee. I can't even help but feel that her life is most likely a living hell right now. However, despite how wrong it is of me to think this way, I now hope that the Schnee has broken that girl, so that you will feel what some of your victims have felt!''

Pure rage washed over Yang's body and soul as she heard Glynda's speech. All logical thoughts were blocked by the sheer anger and hatred she was feeling at the moment, and it was all directed at the blonde teacher.

''Have it your way then, bitch!'' Yang yelled and finished Glynda off. The serial killer pulled the teacher's head back with all her strength, simultaneously breaking both her neck and her back. Glynda's body went limp and the last remains of life slowly disappeared from her eyes. Yang let go of her latest victim, dropping her body to the ground. She then got up and started to make her way back to the Bullhead, which would take her back to the hideout.

* * *

 _''Good work on your latest assignment, Xiao Long,''_ Ironwood congratulated the serial killer. As soon as Yang had gotten back, she had been called by the general to the briefing room. Apparently, he had something important to tell her. _''It seems that it was not a mistake to make use of your talents.''_

''Wasn't that clear a couple of murders ago already?'' Yang asked with a smirk. ''I've already killed quite a few people for you, so I'd think that my skills have been more than useful.''

Although he was annoyed by Yang's disrespect, Ironwood decided not to say anything about it. He knew that the blonde wouldn't listen anyway. _''You're probably wondering why I've called you here right after your mission, correct? The reason is that I'm going to send you on another mission right away.''_

''Hey, hang on a second!'' Yang yelled back. ''I just got back from killing Goodwitch! Why the hell am I getting sent out already!? Don't I even get a moment to rest and relax!?''

''Oh? But didn't you just gloat about how taking down Glynda Goodwitch was a piece of cake?'' Ciel asked with a smirk.

''You shut your mouth over there!'' the blonde yelled at the soldier, before turning her attention back to Ironwood. ''But seriously, why am I getting sent out right away!? It's not like the sucker you want me to kill is going to disappear!''

 _''I'm afraid that they will,''_ the general said and a picture appeared on the screen, showing a tall bull faunus man with a White Fang mask on his face. _''Your next target is Adam Taurus. He is a high-ranking member of the terrorist group known as the White Fang. I believe that you are familiar with said organization, correct?''_

''That's true, yeah,'' Yang answered, thinking back on the time when she and her former teammates fought against the White Fang. ''But why is it necessary for me to go after him right now? Also, wasn't I supposed to take out targets that were connected to Vale's forces? What does a terrorist group have anything to do with this? Last time I checked, they weren't exactly allied with Vale.''

 _''Adam Taurus is someone that has been pursued by all possible law enforcement agencies all over the world and he has always managed to escape. This is a golden opportunity that we cannot miss or we might not get another chance ever again. Besides, I doubt that you have any problems with killing him, am I right?''_

''Meh. True enough,'' the blonde said with a shrug. ''So you want me to go after him and kill him before he manages to run away? Sounds easy enough.''

 _''Actually, that is not all I need you to do,''_ Ironwood replied. _''We believe that he might know where the current leader of the White Fang is hiding. I want you to get this information from him by any means necessary.''_

Yang grinned. ''So, a mission of torture and murder? Sounds fun. When do I leave?''

* * *

It was nighttime in the city of Atlas and most people were already asleep. However, in one of the more rundown areas of the city, a meeting between high-ranking members of the White Fang was held. It was in an abandoned warehouse and it was between Adam Taurus and two high-ranking members from Menagerie, Corsac and Fennec Albain. The two fox faunus were accompanied by a single bodyguard, Ilia.

The three faunus from Menagerie were currently exiting the hideout, their business with Adam having been done. Their meeting was about the recent developments in the war between Atlas and Vale. Adam wanted to use the opportunity presented by the recent deaths on Vale's side to launch bigger terrorist attacks on the kingdom, while the Albains thought it would be better to sit back and gather up their forces, while observing the two kingdoms.

''Brother Taurus is quite eager to go into battle,'' Fennec said.

''Indeed,'' Corsac responded. ''While it is good to see that he is eager to fight for our cause, he needs to learn the virtue of patience. I'm glad that we were able to come to a peaceful agreement in the end.''

While the two men continued their conversation, Ilia heard something. Her eyes snapped towards the alley where she heard the sound come from and she tried to find the source of the sudden noise. Her sudden stop caused the two male faunus to stop in their tracks as well, confused by their bodyguard's behavior.

''Ilia, is something wrong?'' Fennec asked.

''Sirs, please wait here for a moment. I think I heard something over there,'' the chameleon faunus replied.

''It's probably just a stray cat or something like that. There's no need for us to worry,'' Corsac said.

''I'm afraid that I cannot simply let this go,'' Ilia replied. ''Your safety is my top priority and I must take every precaution to ensure that.''

''Fine. But do hurry. We do not want to stay here longer than necessary,'' Fennec said with a small frown on his face. He didn't believe that there would be any real danger to them. The hideout's location was a well-kept secret and no one would be stupid enough to try and attack them.

''Thank you. I will be back soon,'' Ilia said and made her way into the dark alley, changing her skin color into black as she left.

The two fox faunuses waited for their bodyguard to do her investigation so they could return to Menagerie. However, what they expected would be solved in a matter of seconds, suddenly became a matter of minutes. The Albains waited for quite a while, growing more and more impatient as time went on. Eventually, they couldn't wait any longer and decided to go look for Ilia.

''Come, brother. It seems Ilia doesn't quite understand the concept of hurry,'' Fennec said to his brother and the two went to search for the chameleon faunus.

The two men walked through the alley, constantly looking around for Ilia. They eventually came out of the alley and into the streets, where they found a sight that sent shivers down their spines. Ilia was hanging from a light post with her whip tied around her neck like a noose. The girl was obviously dead, judging from her completely unmoving body and the dead look on her eyes. The Albains were shocked and speechless from seeing their trusted bodyguard killed in such a way. Neither of them could do nothing but stand still and stare at the sight before their eyes.

''Hey,'' a sudden female voice whispered behind the two faunuses, who quickly turned around to see a tall, blonde woman standing behind them with a smirk on her face. Before either of them could do anything, the blonde grabbed their heads and smashed them together, killing both of them instantly. ''Bye.''

As Yang turned away from the three dead faunuses and headed towards the White Fang hideout, a grin spread across her face. She was going to have fun with this job.

* * *

Inside the hideout, Adam was in his room with Blake. The bull faunus was sitting behind a desk while the cat faunus was sitting on a couch that was in the room. Adam had been contemplating his recent meeting with the White Fang representatives from Menagerie, but his thoughts drifted to the woman that was in the room with him. Ever since Blake had rejoined the White Fang, Adam had tried to get closer to her in an effort to reignite the feelings they shared back in the day. However, the cat faunus was proving practically impossible to get close to. She might have been somewhat anti-social back in the day, but now she was like a machine. She only spoke as little as possible and was showing almost no emotions at all. This was something that bothered Adam to no end and he needed to get some answers.

''Blake, what do you think about the agreement with the Albains?'' Adam asked in an effort to open up a conversation between them. ''Do you think it's best for us to wait and observe how things progress or act upon the opportunities that we have?''

The cat faunus shrugged and her face remained emotionless. ''In all honesty, I do not care.''

Adam had finally had enough. Blake used to be a passionate member of their organization, but now she didn't seem to care about anything. This was not the woman he used to love. This was an impostor that just looked like Blake Belladonna.

''What is wrong with you, Blake!?'' the bull faunus asked in an enraged tone. ''You used to be someone that was willing to fight for our cause to the bitter end, but now you're just a shell of what you used to be! What is it that destroyed the woman I loved with all my heart!? What happened to you!?''

The look Blake gave Adam sent shivers down his spine. He had never before seen such a look of utter hatred and rage on anyone's face before. This was made even more disturbing by the fact that this look was on Blake, who was practically always calm and collected. Adam was starting to regret asking his question,

''Didn't I already tell you?'' Blake asked in the coldest tone possible. ''Everything that I loved was taken away from me by one person. My teammates, my friends, my parents and my lover were all taken by Yang Xiao Long! There is nothing left for me anymore and I will not rest until she pays for what she did! I don't care what I have to sacrifice to do it, as long as I can have my revenge!''

''That is why you came to me, right? To get help for you revenge?'' Adam asked. ''Even though I have wanted you to return to my side, do you really think that I'm going to use my position to hunt down a serial killer? I doubt that those higher than me would like that.''

''You don't need to go after her at all,'' Blake answered. ''I am certain that she will come to us by herself. That sick lunatic has a thing for killing her old friends, so she will certainly come for me, her old partner. That is when I will need your help to end her life.''

Before Adam could ask another question, the sound of explosions and fighting cut him off. Soon after that, his Scroll rang and he answered it to hear one of his underlings on the other side.

''What's happening over there!? Is the Atlesian military attacking us!?'' Adam asked.

 _''No! I-It's just one person! Some blonde woman just showed up and started killing everyone! Please help us! We can't- Oh my God! OH MY GOD! AAAAAGH!''_

As the call ended, Adam threw away his Scroll and grabbed his sword. But before he could order Blake to pick up her weapon and get ready, the cat faunus was already out of the room.

''Blake, wait!'' the bull faunus called after Blake and ran out of the room.

Once Adam and Blake made their way to the battlefield, they were met with the sight of complete destruction and carnage. Crates full of Dust and stolen Atlesian weaponry was destroyed, and dead bodies of White Fang members lay everywhere around them. There was only one of the terrorists left and he was engaged in a duel with the attacker. The large White Fang lieutenant was trying to beat the attacker in a contest of strength. He was trying to cut the woman in half with his chainsaw, but the blonde was able to hold the saw away from her.

''I'm going to enjoy cutting you apart with my beloved saw, you damn bitch!'' the White Fang lieutenant yelled and tried to force his chainsaw down on his opponent. However, the blonde was too strong for him and started to push back, bringing the chainsaw down on it's owner.

''If you like it so much, how about you keep it?'' the woman asked with a smirk and finally pushed the saw on the White Fang lieutenant, who screamed in pain as he was cut in half.

Once the dead man's body had fallen to the ground, Blake was finally able to get a good look on the woman that had attacked them. She immediately recognized her and pure rage filled her body. It was Yang Xiao Long, just like she had expected. Said woman noticed the newcomers and turned her attention towards them.

''Good evening. You must be Adam Taurus, correct? And your companion here... is...'' Yang began to say, but the words died in her throat as she recognized Blake. The blonde burst into laughter from this revelation. ''Blake!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were against the White Fang! Don't tell me all those talks about you wanting to stop them were complete bullshit in the end!''

''Shut up! You have no right to judge me!'' Blake yelled angrily. ''Everything that I loved has been taken away from me by you! I am willing to do anything to make you pay for what you've done, even sell my soul to the White Fang! A psychopath like you would never understand what I'm feeling.''

''Actually, I do,'' Yang said in a rather sad tone, surprising Blake. ''Believe it or not, I am actually doing all this for Ruby. She is the one thing that I love above everything else in this world and I would do anything for her. Even if it killed me.''

The way the blonde gave her little speech shocked the cat faunus. Yang spoke with such sadness and longing that it made Blake remember the good old days, when they used to be friends. These memories brought a tiny bit of doubt in the raven-haired woman. What if Yang had been manipulated? What if she was forced to do this? What if-

''Still, this is pretty damn fun and I'm having a blast doing this!'' Yang said with the biggest possible grin on her face. ''I would probably do this just for the hell of it, even if it didn't mean getting Ruby back!''

In an instant, that little doubt that had taken place in Blake was gone, replaced by burning anger and hatred. The cat faunus charged towards Yang with her weapon drawn, her eyes burning with the hate she was feeling towards the blonde.

 _'Wonder why this feels so familiar?'_ Yang thought to herself as she got ready for the fight. _'Oh, right. Pyrrha.'_

Blake unleashed a flurry of strikes at Yang, who was able to evade or block them. It seemed like the cat faunus was doing the same mistake Pyrrha had done and was letting her anger get the best of her. This made her attacks predictable and easy to avoid, which made Yang smirk. It seemed like this would be a piece of cake.

''Really, Blake? This is the best you can do?'' Yang asked in a mocking tone as she continued to evade her former partner's attacks. ''You're just like Pyrrha, Coco and pretty much everybody else that I've killed in the last couple of days. All this big talk about revenge and making me pay, yet you're not worth shit when it comes time to throw down. Am I just too damn good or were you all just worthless as fighters?''

The blonde punched Blake in the face and sent her tumbling to the floor, only for the cat faunus to disappear in smoke. This confused Yang for a second, before she remembered Blake's Semblance. The blonde managed to just barely dodge a sword strike from behind, which was aimed at her head.

''I see you remembered my little ability,'' Blake said. ''I wonder which of us is the worthless fighter, when you won't be able to land a hit on me!''

''Well that's just the thing, isn't it, Blakey?'' Yang asked mockingly as she was once again evading the cat faunus' attacks. ''You might be good at not getting hit, but what happens when you do get hit? You get taken out like the pussy you are!''

The blonde found an opening and gave a strong punch into Blake's chest. The hit sent her backwards, but she surprisingly didn't fall. In fact, once Blake had skidded to a stop, she simply looked up, glared at Yang and spat a bit of blood out of her mouth.

''Wait a minute, SERIOUSLY!?'' Yang asked with wide eyes and disbelief in her voice. ''Did you just take a hit from me and not get knocked down!? You're more of a man than your boyfriend was!''

''Don't forget about me,'' Adam said and tried to cut Yang in half with his Semblance. However, she managed to duck down just in time to not get hit, but the attack sliced through several crates, leaving behind a trail of destruction.

''HOLY CRAP!'' Yang yelled out as she saw the destruction Adam's attack left behind. ''This is going to be harder than I thought!''

The blonde serial killer was soon locked in combat with both Adam and Blake at the same time. Both sides were giving everything they had in order to gain victory, but neither side seemed to be getting the upper hand. While Yang might have been stronger than her opponents, dealing with both Adam and Blake at the same time was proving to be difficult. The blonde was not able to land a solid hit on either one of them. The same could be said for the two faunuses, who despite their teamwork weren't able to land a solid hit.

''Dammit! This isn't getting us anywhere!'' Blake cursed, frustrated over how things were turning out.

''Blake, calm down,'' Adam said. ''We're going to need a plan to take her down.''

The glare on Blake's face turned downright murderous as she continued to stare at Yang. ''I have a plan. I'll dismember that blonde bitch, before I'll enjoy torturing her to death.''

''Snap out of it, Blake! We need to stay calm, if we want to win this! I know you want to kill her, but keep your damn head together!'' Adam sternly said to his partner, before looking back at their opponent. ''Although, this is really not going well for us. In all the time I've been fighting, never have I encountered someone like her. She's too quick to get hit and too strong for me to take a hit from. The only thing that I have really managed touch is her goddamn hair!''

Blake's eyes widened as she remembered something very important about her former partner. Yang had always been very protective of her hair, to the point that she would blindly attack anyone who dared to harm it. The cat faunus smirked as a plan formed in her head.

''Adam, I have a plan,'' Blake whispered to the bull faunus. ''I'll draw her attention and as she's too busy dealing with me, you cut her hair.''

Adam stared at Blake like she had grown a second head. ''That's your plan? Give her a haircut?''

''I wasn't finished yet. You see, Yang has always been protective of her hair. The first time we met, she charged blindly at two Ursas when they cut off one strand of her hair. If you cut a good chunk of it off, she'll come at you like a raging animal. That's when you'll be able to take off one of her limbs, thus winning us this fight,'' Blake explained.

The bull faunus nodded. He started to understand his partner's plan. ''Okay. But shouldn't I just aim to kill her, when she charges me?''

Adam nearly let out a frightened gasp at the look Blake gave him. ''I'm the one who will kill her. No one else. Understood?'' the cat faunus said to which the bull faunus nodded.

With the two faunuses in agreement on their next moves, they went to set their plan into motion. Blake engaged Yang in a fight. The two traded blows with neither getting the upper hand again. After the two women had been dueling for a while, Adam charged at Yang and brought his sword down in an attempt at cutting the blonde down. Yang stepped out of the way, but the bull faunus had foreseen this and used his sword to cut some of the blonde's hair instead. Yang's eyes went wide as she saw her hairs fall to the ground. She slowly looked up at Adam, who had a smirk on his face.

''What's the matter? Not up for a haircut?'' the bull faunus taunted.

Yang's eyes turned red and her hair started glowing as her Semblance activated. The blonde was seriously pissed now. ''I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!''

The blonde ran towards Adam, looking like an enraged demon. However, the bull faunus was not intimidated in the least and was getting ready. He had his hand on his sword and was preparing himself to pull it out. He just needed to wait for the right moment.

Yang was getting closer. Only a bit more and Adam would cut her down.

But things didn't go as Blake and Adam had planned. The moment Adam pulled his sword out and sent his attack, Yang was already out of harm's way. The blonde had used her gauntlets to launch herself to the left, dodging the bull faunus' attack. Despite their shock, both Blake and Adam noticed that Yang's eyes were violet again, her hair wasn't glowing and she didn't have an enraged look on her face. Instead, she was smirking.

Adam was now left open for an attack, which was an opportunity that Yang didn't waste. She charged towards the bull faunus again, who desperately tried to defend himself, but it was too late. The blonde closed the distance before Adam managed to get ready for her attack and punched the man in his right shoulder, firing a shot from her gauntlet upon impact. This blew off Adam's right arm, which was holding his sword. The man fell to the ground, screaming from pain and holding his bleeding shoulder.

''Why did I suddenly feel the need to yell 'justice is served'?'' Yang wondered to herself, but shrugged it off. ''Meh. Probably nothing.''

As Adam continued to scream on the ground, Yang walked up to him and pulled out a red Dust crystal. She shoved it where Adam's arm used to be and activated it with her Aura. The bloodied shoulder was suddenly surrounded by hot flames, which stopped the bleeding by closing the wound. This was extremely painful for Adam, who screamed even louder and passed out from the pain.

''Hope you're still alive. I'm going to need you alive a bit longer,'' Yang said to the unconscious man, before turning her attention towards Blake. The cat faunus was still staring at her former partner with wide and shocked eyes. ''Guess that leaves you then.''

''HOW!? WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO LOSE YOUR TEMPER WHEN SOMEONE DAMAGED YOUR HAIR!?'' Blake yelled.

Yang snorted. ''Oh, please. I've grown out of that crap a long time ago. I realized that there are a lot more important things in this world than your hair, so I won't let it get to me if I lose a couple of strands,'' the blonde explained before her face turned somber and she looked down. ''It's just too bad that it took me losing something important to realize this.''

Images of Ruby were flashing through Yang's head. All the way from their childhood to their days at Beacon. The blonde would have smiled at the memories, if they didn't end at the last one. Ruby getting shot and laying still. It was a memory that had haunted Yang's nightmares ever since, and knowing that the redhead was in Weiss' clutches only served to fuel those bad dreams. On that day, the serial killer had sworn that she would be willing to sacrifice anything for her beloved Ruby, even her hair.

''So, how about we try to enjoy this to the fullest?'' Yang asked, finally snapping out of her depressed state. ''After all, we are old friends. We should take this chance to have fun.''

''Oh, I'll have fun, alright,'' Blake said with a glare. ''I'm going to smile and laugh as I torture you to death. That's a promise.''

''Really? I thought you would run away, like you always said you do,'' the blonde said with a chuckle. ''I mean, isn't that what you've been doing all this time?''

''What are you-''

''The moment you noticed that the White Fang was evil? You ran. The moment we found out you're a faunus? You ran. The time you found out about my killings for the first time? You pretty much left me on my own, which is like running away. And when I killed your parents and friends? What did you do then? You certainly didn't go after me or you would have been there with Sun. I wonder if you ran even then? Have you ever considered that Sun's death might be your fault? If you hadn't been such a coward, maybe he would still be alive. Provided that I didn't get my hands on him, that is,'' Yang explained with a wide grin on her face.

Rage was boiling inside Blake. Yang's accusations were something she wanted to deny, but couldn't. She had always had a tendency to run from her problems. Instead of retreating to her room to mourn, she should have joined either her teammates or Sun to take down Yang. Maybe things would have been different then. However, she chose to close in on herself and had lost everything.

''Well I'm not running away anymore,'' Blake said and charged towards Yang.

The blonde smirked as her opponent got closer. This was going just as planned. Blake was too blinded by her anger to fight cleverly. Yang only needed to dodge the cat faunus' attacks and wait for an opening. Then the match would be hers.

Yang dodged an attack from Blake, which left her open. The blonde used the opportunity to deliver a powerful punch to the raven-haired woman's side. She expected to break a couple of ribs. Instead, Blake turned into smoke. Immediately after that, she felt pain on her back as her former partner slashed her back with her sword. Luckily for Yang, her Aura blocked the damage.

''Did you forget about my ability?'' Blake asked with a smirk.

''You'll pay for that,'' Yang growled.

The fight continued in a similar fashion. Blake used her Semblance to avoid attacks and get in a position to hit Yang. The blonde was able to avoid most of the damage, but her Aura was being cut away with each hit. If this went on for too long, she would lose her Aura and most likely her life.

''Why don't you just give up?'' Blake taunted. ''If you surrender, I might show a bit of mercy.''

''Screw you. And you know what?'' Yang asked before her Semblance activated. The sudden burst of Aura staggered Blake a bit. ''I think you forgot about MY ability!''

Before Blake could react, Yang shot towards her and delivered a powerful punch to her guts, which sent her flying through several crates. Once she had stopped, Blake coughed up blood and tried desperately to get up.

However, Yang was soon upon her former partner and was standing over her. Blake tried to hit her with her sword, but the blonde simply caught her arm with one hand and crushed it, making the cat faunus cry out from pain and drop her weapon.

''Awww. Did I hurt the little kitty?'' Yang asked in a mocking tone.

''F-Fuck you...'' Blake whimpered as she held her broken arm.

''Well aren't you a grumpy cat,'' the blonde said with a giggle. She the gathered the cat faunus in her arms and held her up in a hug. ''I think we need to fix that!''

''What are you doing?'' Blake asked, fearing what would happen.

''I'm going to give you the biggest hug ever to make you feel better!'' Yang said with a smile and started to tighten her hold around Blake. The cat faunus' eyes went wide as she realized what was going to happen.

''Wait! Stop- AAAAGH!'' Blake screamed as she felt her bones and internal organs get crushed. Sounds of her bones cracking could be heard as the blonde kept on tightening her hold. Eventually, Blake stopped screaming as she started to vomit blood. It didn't take long after that for her eyes to roll up into her skull and for her heart to finally stop beating. Yang shook the body a bit, before finally dropping it.

''Ooops! I think I broke her!'' Yang said with a giggle and turned away from Blake's corpse to go back to Adam. She still had some work to do.

* * *

Adam woke up slowly to find himself suspended in the air from ropes. He looked around himself to see where he was. By the looks of it, he was in some kind of a factory and he could smell raw meat. When he looked down, he saw some sort of a machine with sawblades underneath himself. The machine was connected to a conveyor belt that led to a crate, which seemed to have tin cans inside.

''I see you finally woke up,'' a familiar voice said behind Adam. He turned to look behind himself to see Yang Xiao Long standing behind some sort of a control panel. There were also ropes tied to a guard rail next to her.

''Where am I!? What happened to Blake!?'' Adam angrily asked.

''Oh, the kitty ran out of lives and is no longer with us,'' Yang said with a smirk, shocking Adam. ''But enough about that. I have something to ask from you. Where is your leader hiding?''

''WHY WOULD I EVER TELL YOU THAT!? YOU DAMN MURDERER!'' Adam yelled.

''That's rich, coming from you. But you should consider your situation. Did you notice the machine below you? We're currently in a factory that produces meat for the burgers at Burger Sarge. That machine is used to cut up the meat and pack it into the cans that are sent to the restaurants,'' Yang explained with a smirk. ''How about I show you how it works?''

The blonde turned the machine on and the sawblades started spinning. She then threw Adam's blown off arm into it and the limb was cut into pieces, before coming out on the conveyor belt in a can. Adam could only stare in horror at what he had just seen.

''Pretty messed up, right? Burger Sarge sucks. I prefer McCaboose's burgers more. But enough about fast food. Either you tell me what I want to know, or the people of Atlas get different meat in their burgers.''

Sweat was dripping down from Adam's head. He might have been loyal to the White Fang, but this was something that simply terrified him. If he didn't sell out his leader, he would face a painful and a humiliating demise.

''Alright, I'll tell you! Just don't drop me into that thing!'' Adam relented.

''That's a good boy,'' Yang said with a smirk and listened as the man told her where his leader could be found. Basically the leader of the White Fang was located in a base that was hidden in the middle of the deserts of Vacuo. Yang wrote down the coordinates so she could give them to Ironwood later.

''So we're good, right? You'll let me go now?'' Adam asked hopefully.

Yang grinned. ''Oh, I'll let you go. That's for sure.''

Before Adam could say anything, Yang pulled out a knife and cut the ropes that held him up in the air, dropping him into the machine. He screamed in pain as the sawblades cut him apart. His cries of pain eventually ended as he disappeared into the machine.

''Meat of an asshole faunus terrorist. A healthy addition to anyone's diet,'' Yang snickered to herself as she walked out of the factory.

* * *

 _''Good work, Xiao Long. The information you got us will help us in taking down the White Fang,''_ Ironwood said. As soon as Yang had returned to the hideout, she was summoned to the briefing room to report on her latest mission and give the general the information he wanted.

''Yeah. No problem. I had fun doing it, so feel free to ask me to do stuff like that again,'' the blonde responded with a grin. She then noticed that Ironwood was eating something that she recognized. ''Excuse me, but is that a burger from Burger Sarge?''

 _''Yes it is. The cafeteria her is closed and I don't have any lunch with me, so-''_ Ironwood started to explain, but stopped when he noticed that Yang seemed to be trying to hold back laughter. _''Is something wrong?''_

''Oh! Nothing! Enjoy your meal!'' the blonde quickly replied and ran out of the room, before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

''What was that about? Is it so wrong for me to eat burgers?'' the general mumbled with a frown. He took a bite out of his burger and started chewing, when a sudden news report came on TV.

 _''Today the city of Atlas has had an unfortunate incident regarding it's fast food. Not too long ago, some workers at a factory discovered what seemed to be remains of clothing in one of their machines. The police were called in immediately to inspect the scene, and it was discovered that the remains of none other than Adam Taurus, a high-ranking member of the White Fang terrorist group, were in the machine. To make matters worse, the machine in question was used to cut up meat for the fast food chain, Burger Sarge, and the meat had already been delivered to the restaurants. Officials have now closed all of Burger Sarge's restaurants in the city of Atlas to prevent-''_

Ironwood spat the burger out of his mouth and yelled, ''GODDAMMIT, XIAO LONG!''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Mmmm... You taste that? That's the taste of justice. Mmmm. Sweet and delicious. Tastes like hamburgers strangely enough.**

 **Sorry this took so long. I considered making this a two part thing, but decided against it, resulting in my longest chapter yet. I also started to rush things at the end so I could get it done quicker. I thought you guys had waited long enough.**

 **Also, sorry if you don't like the ending, with Adam getting turned into burger meat and all that. It was something that popped in my head and I felt it was too good to pass up. I also first thought about calling the restaurants ''Burger Prince'' and ''McMonty's'', but decided to go with a bit of a Red Vs Blue reference instead. A lame reference, but a reference still...**

 **I also thought about making a little bonus thing in one of the chapters, where Yang is watching commercials for both of these fast food chains. If you guys want to see it, tell me either in the reviews or with a PM.**

 **Until next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	14. Family Reunion

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 13: Family Reunion**

Winter Schnee had become a great asset to the forces of Vale in their war against Atlas. The white-haired woman had been disapproving of her kingdom's different faults, such as the position of the nobility and some of the more unacceptable acts of the military. Although at first she tried to fix these problems from the inside, she eventually realized that it wouldn't work, thus leading to her becoming a traitor and joining Vale. As an excellent strategist and commander, Winter soon became a very respected figure in Vale's forces and an irreplaceable one as well. Ozpin himself had often said that if they were to lose Winter, their chances at winning against Atlas would drop significantly. Because of this, the white-haired woman had many bodyguards around her at all times. It seemed like it was impossible for anyone to take her down.

But as we all know, what might seem impossible isn't always truly impossible. This became especially clear to Winter herself as she was smashed through a wall and right into her desk.

The older Schnee daughter tried to get up as fast as possible, taking support from her desk as she did so. It had been like any other day. She would talk with Ozpin and other high-ranking officials of Vale about the situation between them and Atlas, and then go on to enjoy another boring night with nothing much to do. However, this all changed when she heard strange noises in her house. It almost sounded like someone was fighting, but that couldn't possibly have been the case. Her house was full of highly-trained Huntsmen and Huntresses, all professional fighters. There was no way that anyone could be stupid or crazy enough to attempt attacking her.

Curiosity eventually got the best of her and Winter decided to go investigate. She walked around her house, ready for any kind of confrontation. While an attack seemed impossible, it wouldn't harm to be careful. The white-haired woman went around her house and didn't see anyone, not even her guards. Worry started to creep over her. She should have met at least one of her guards by now. And if something had happened that drew them away, why hadn't they called her to inform her of the situation?

Winter eventually made her way into the lobby, where she saw something that brought fear and terror into her soul. All of her guards were brutally killed and were hanging from the ceiling, like some deranged psychopath's decorations. As she was staring at the horrific sight before her, someone tapped her on the shoulder. The white-haired woman turned around only to receive a punch to the face. After she had regained her bearings, she found none other than Yang Xiao Long standing before her with an insane grin on her face. From that point on, the two of them were locked in a battle to the death.

Although, it would be more accurate to call it a one-sided beat down to the death. Ever since Winter had joined Vale, she had not been able to get into much action. She was seen more useful as a strategist more than anything, so she was kept out of the actual battlefields. This led to her combat skills going dull, which was obvious from her fight with Yang. Winter might have been a skilled fighter, but not being able to sharpen her skills in actual combat left her in a disadvantage. Especially when Yang had been gaining more and more experience and strength with time.

Winter finally managed to push herself into a standing position. She needed to think of a way to escape and quickly. Otherwise she wouldn't-

Before the older Schnee sister could make any plans, Yang was behind her and the blonde pushed her onto the desk. Immediately after that, Yang stabbed one of Winter's swords through her shoulder and pinned her on the desk. She then did the same with the Schnee's other shoulder by using her other sword. Winter screamed in pain as she was effectively nailed on her desk with her own swords.

''Well, look at you now, Winter,'' Yang said with a chuckle. ''Such a high and mighty general. Now you look more like a butterfly in someone's bug collection. Any last words?''

''Why me!?'' Winter screamed.

''Oh, come on. Really?'' the blonde said with a groan. ''Here I was thinking that you would have these last moments, where you try to go out like a badass and make me laugh. Instead you whine like some kid? I'm honestly disappointed here.''

''No, I honestly want to know why you're after me!'' the Schnee shouted. ''The only connection that I have with you is that I'm your former teammate's sister! This is the first time we have ever even seen each other! Why would you have any kind of a grudge against me!?''

''I have a grudge against your sister. Isn't that good enough?''

''If you're trying to hurt her by killing me, you're wasting your time. Weiss couldn't care any less if I died. She has always envied me and would most likely be happy if I died.''

Yang grinned. ''I guess I can tell you then. Consider it a last gift or something along those lines,'' the blonde said before leaning closer towards her victim. ''You see, most of the time it doesn't matter _who_ I kill. All that matters is that I get to kill and that's it. There are of course exceptions, like your sister. Little bitch has pissed me off big time. However, while this time the _who_ doesn't matter, it's the _why_ that does. I have a deal with an old friend of yours and I need to see it through.''

''An old friend of mine?'' Winter asked. She thought about it for a second and soon realized who Yang was referring to. ''Ironwood!?''

''Hey, look at you! You got it right on the first try! You should have gone on game shows or something!'' the blonde joked.

''Do you really think that you can trust Ironwood of all people!? You're dumber than you look, if that's the case! He will only use you as long as it's necessary, before stabbing you in the back!'' Winter yelled.

Yang started laughing. ''Do you really think that I don't know that? I think the bums begging for money on the streets are more trustworthy than that arrogant asshole. The only reason I'm doing his jobs is because it's my best shot at getting my Ruby back. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation right now. However, I think you should worry more about yourself, instead of me.''

''What?'' the white-haired woman asked as Yang took a hold of her head. ''Wait, don't-!''

 ***CRACK!***

The sound of Winter's neck breaking filled the room as Yang twisted her latest victim's head. The blonde let go of the dead woman and smiled to herself. She just loved her own work.

However, Yang's smile soon turned into a frown as she thought about what Winter had said. The blonde might know that she couldn't trust Ironwood in the least, but what was she actually going to do? The general most likely had a plan to dispose of her once she had served her purpose and an army waiting for his orders. Yang was a really strong fighter, but even she would not last long against such odds. Not to mention, she would have to worry about Ruby as well. The blonde would need to find something to use against Ironwood when she was done doing his dirty deeds and she needed to find it soon.

Yang was about to leave, but she noticed a photo on Winter's desk. It was a family picture that had all members of the Schnee family in it. Apparently, the white-haired woman still had some feelings towards her family, even if she had turned her back on them.

However, that was not the thing that the blonde was thinking about when she saw the picture. She was actually reminded of her secondary objective, which made her groan. She had not only been sent to kill Winter, but to also rescue someone that had been captured by Vale's forces and put into Winter's custody. Her younger brother, Whitley Schnee. Since Jacques Schnee, the father of the three Schnee siblings, was a person of great importance in Atlas, having his last remaining child as a hostage was a great advantage for Vale. That's why Ironwood had decided to have Yang rescue Whitley, while killing Winter in the process.

Why the general would ever think that having Remnant's most violent and bloodthirsty serial killer sent on a rescue mission was a good idea was something no one knew. Even Yang thought that it had to be the dumbest idea in the world. Nevertheless, she had to obey. The blonde wanted to get Ruby back, after all.

Yang started to search around the house for Whitley. She soon found a door that led to the basement and it didn't take long for the blonde to find the captured Schnee heir in a cell located in there. The white-haired boy's cell didn't have much in it, only the essentials like a bed and a toilet. However, judging by the untouched food on his tray and his otherwise clean appearance, Winter had not been mistreating him at all. Even if he had a look on his face that made it look like he had been through the most horrendous torture imaginable.

Whitley took notice of the blonde woman and immediately narrowed his eyes at her. ''Who are you? Winter's newest lackey? Doesn't my _dear older sister_ have the guts to come see me herself, after everything she has done to me?''

''That's not exactly the way to talk to the person who came to take you out,'' Yang said with a frown. She knew that she wouldn't like this job in the least. ''Especially if that person is Yang Xiao Long.''

''Yang Xiao-? THE GOLDEN DRAGON KILLER!?'' Whitley screamed as his eyes went wide and his face paled. ''W-WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?''

''Didn't I just say it?'' the blonde asked as she took a hold of the cell's bars. She then bent them out of her way without any trouble. ''I said that I came take you out.''

With shaking legs, Whitley backed as far away from the serial killer as possible. His back soon hit the wall and he fell on his bottom. In a desperate attempt at protecting himself, the Schnee heir put his arms over his head and curled up into a ball. In addition to his cowardly image, he even wet himself from fear.

''S-STAY BACK!'' Whitley screamed without even looking at Yang. ''DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!''

''As if you could prevent me from doing anything,'' Yang said with a roll of her eyes. She then proceeded to pick up Whitley and slung him over her shoulder. ''Relax. I'm not here to kill you. I was sent here to rescue you.''

The white-haired boy finally stopped trembling. ''What? Really? Why?''

''Isn't it obvious? You're valuable to Atlas for some retarded reason,'' the blonde answered with a growl. This boy was really pissing her off. ''General Ironwood sent me to get you back for your daddy.''

''I... I see... Ha ha! I see!'' Whitley said with excitement in his voice. He then started to laugh uncontrollably. ''HA HA HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT, WINTER! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON SOMEONE IMPORTANT LIKE ME! HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO BE BEATEN BY SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU!?''

''I hope that ''someone better'' you're talking about is me! You didn't do shit, you worthless little brat!'' Yang shouted out of anger. ''Besides, the only reason I'm rescuing your sorry ass is because I have a deal with the general! Otherwise, I would have taken my time torturing you to death!''

''Oh... Sorry...'' the white-haired boy said in a quiet voice. ''By the way, what did you do to Winter?''

''Look to your left. You can see where I left her,'' the blonde answered as they were passing the dead woman's room.

Whitley looked at the direction Yang told him to and saw Winter's dead body. It was his first time seeing someone dead in real life and someone that was related to him at that. This made his stomach turn and caused him to throw up all over Yang's back, which she did not appreciate.

''HEY! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! BE GLAD THAT I NEED YOU ALIVE, OTHERWISE I'D KILL YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!'' Yang yelled at Whitley. She was starting to consider if she should just abandon her orders and just kill the Schnee heir.

* * *

It didn't take long for Yang to reach her Bullhead and she was soon being taken back to her hideout with Whitley. However, she didn't know that there were two people that had been following her ever since she left Winter's house, and they were going to follow her all the way to the hideout as well.

''Qrow, why didn't we simply attack her?'' Raven asked her brother as the two of them observed Yang's Bullhead taking off. ''This was a perfect opportunity we just wasted!'

''Because I want to see where she's headed,'' Qrow answered. ''I've had my suspicions for a while, but this just settled it. Yang's working for someone from Atlas. Many of the people she has killed were high-ranking people that were helpful to Vale in the war. It didn't make sense to me that she would target those people specifically, but now it's become clear. The fact that she would actually save Whitley of all people is the final proof.''

''So you want to find out the one pulling the strings? I couldn't care less about that. All I want is to put a stop to Yang's murders and get Ruby away from the Schnee,'' the raven-haired woman said with a frown.

''Still the eternal embodiment of kindness, I see. I'll follow her and inform you of where they land. Use your Semblance to get there after that, okay?''

Raven didn't answer. She simply used her Semblance to teleport away, as she knew that her brother would later call her and tell her where Yang went. Once she had left, Qrow turned into his namesake and flew after the Bullhead. The Branwen siblings were going to put a stop to Yang or die trying.

* * *

 _''Good work on your latest assignment, Xiao Long,''_ Ironwood told Yang. The blonde had again been summoned to the briefing room once she had returned. _''Although, why did Whitley Schnee return here with wet pants, and why was your back covered in vomit?''_

''That little shit needs to learn how to control his bladder and guts,'' Yang answered with an irritated look on her face. Just thinking about Whitley was enough to piss her off. ''Why? Don't tell me that papa Schnee is going to throw a fit over his brat's pants.''

 _''I wouldn't put it past him, to be honest,''_ the general said with a roll of his eyes. _''You don't need to worry about him, though. I've dealt with him so many times that I can practically predict how our conversation will go. You just focus on your work and I'll handle him.''_

''...Wow. I never thought that I would ever say this, but I think that I'm actually feeling sympathy towards you. Maybe even a bit of respect,'' Yang said with wide eyes. Since she already had experience with Jacques Schnee's kids, she could already imagine how much of a pain in the ass the man himself would be.

 _''Believe me, anybody that has to deal with the Schnees even a little deserves all of our sympathy,''_ Ironwood said and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just the thought of talking to Jacques was giving him a headache. _''The people who deal with them on a daily basis are practically heroes in my eyes.''_

''So, did you need me for anything else or can I go back to my room? I've got some games to play,'' the blonde asked.

 _''Actually, there is something that I wanted to tell you. While there are still targets after your next one, I think it's time we sent you after the one you've wanted to get your hands on,''_ the general said and caused Yang to widen her eyes. _''Your next target will be Weiss Schnee.''_

''REALLY!?'' Yang shouted as she stood up as fast as possible. ''I'LL FINALLY GET MY HANDS ON THAT BITCH AND GET BACK RUBY!?''

 _''Affirmative. You will leave tomorrow. Get some rest now and be prepared.''_

Yang nodded and walked out of the briefing room. As she was heading towards her own room, she couldn't help but grin. She would finally make Weiss pay for what she did to Ruby and get the sweet redhead back as well. The blonde could hardly wait for tomorrow. Life was looking good for her.

After reaching her room, Yang sat down on her bed and got ready to relax and play some video games. However, she wouldn't be allowed to have her moment of peace as Ciel suddenly rushed through the door and looked really panicked. The soldier's face was red and her eyes were as wide as possible. She was also panting heavily from running.

''The hell has gotten into you!?'' Yang asked, angered that her relaxation time was interrupted.

''Yang, we have trouble!'' Ciel managed to yell between her panting. ''Some people found our base and one of them is Qrow Branwen!''

As soon as she heard her uncle's name, Yang stood up and dashed out of her room. She knew just how dangerous the man could be and wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of facing against him. She might have fought many strong opponents, but they all paled in comparison to Qrow. If she was being perfectly honest, Yang would have preferred to avoid fighting against her uncle, until she at least had gotten stronger or faced him in a more favorable situation. However, it seemed like she had no choice but ti fight him right now. The blonde only hoped that she was overestimating Qrow.

Yang finally made it outside the hideout, where she saw two figures standing in the field. One of them she immediately recognized as her uncle, Qrow Branwen. The other one, a masked woman, took her some time to recognize, but she soon had a good idea who this person was. Her guess was soon proven correct, when the woman removed her mask to show that she was Yang's mother, Raven Branwen. Seeing her mother made the blonde's blood boil.

''Been a long time, firecracker,'' Qrow said to his niece. ''You've been up to no good lately.''

''Haven't seen you for a while, Uncle Qrow. I'm guessing you've been too busy hitting the bars to come see me,'' Yang responded before turning her glare towards Raven. ''I see that you brought my worthless mother along. It's pretty sad that she decides to see her daughter only now. I wonder what you had to bribe her with to join you.''

''He didn't bribe me with anything, Yang. I came out of my own free will,'' Raven responded, which caused Yang to snort in disbelief. ''Believe or not, but I came here to fulfill my duty as your mother. It might be late, but I have decided to take responsibility for what you've become.''

''Oh? And how exactly are you going to do that?'' the blonde asked.

''By killing you and putting a stop to your murders,'' the raven-haired woman replied.

Yang burst out laughing. ''You're a real mother of the year, you know? First you abandon your only child and only come see her years later just to kill her. You have got to be the ultimate deadbeat parent in all of Remnant.''

Raven looked down in shame. ''I know that I failed you as a mother. It's probably one of the reasons you became what you are now. That is why I decided that I need to stop you for good. It is also why I will make sure to take care of Summer's daughter, once I am done with you.''

''Excuse me?'' Yang asked with wide eyes.

''I will rescue Ruby from Weiss Schnee. Then I will take care of her and see to it that she is safe. It's the least I can-''

''ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?'' the blonde yelled out of rage. Her eyes had turned red and her hair was starting to give a slight glow. ''You mean to tell me that you, the worst mother in the world, have the guts to stand there and tell me that you'll actually take care of someone else's child!? When you abandoned your own!? Give me a break! You are the least qualified person to take care of her, so don't even dare think that you'll ever get near her!''

Raven glared at her daughter. ''And do you think that you are good enough to take care of her? While what you have said about me might be true, you are the last person that should go near Ruby. I think she has suffered enough because of you. Or was her getting shot and taken by Weiss some sort of an act of love?''

Yang finally had enough. It was one thing for her mother to abandon her for years and try to kill her, but when Ruby was brought up? Raven had better pray that she would die quickly, once the blonde got her hands on her.

With a primal roar, Yang charged towards her mother, fully intent on tearing the woman apart. However, she was soon forced to back away, as a large scythe swung in front of her and nearly cut her in half. The blonde immediately turned her attention towards Qrow, who had his weapon readied for a fight.

''I'm your first dance partner, kid,'' the alcoholist said and ran towards Yang.

The uncle and the niece were soon locked in combat. While Yang usually was the one who was attacking, she was actually being the defensive one this time. She knew that going at Qrow head on would be suicide, so she decided to be more cautious and look for an opening. However, there was something odd going on that confused the blonde. For some reason, Raven was simply staying away from the fight and was only observing. If both of the Branwens were attacking her at the same time, Yang would have a much more difficult fight on her hands.

 _'Why isn't she attacking? Is she waiting for something?'_ Yang thought to herself as she continued to dodge Qrow's attacks. She decided to try and focus on her uncle for now. It would be best for her to take them on one at a time.

Yang finally saw an opening and used it to shoot Qrow with her gauntlet. Or that's what she tried to do. Unfortunately for her, her gauntlet jammed and she was unable to use it to fire any rounds.

 _'WHAT THE HELL!?'_ Yang screamed in her head. Her uncle used this opportunity to kick her in the face as hard as he could, sending her tumbling on the ground. The blonde barely managed to get up before she was hit with the scythe. Yang tried to get back into the fight and charged towards Qrow, but she tripped on a rock and almost fell on her face. While she didn't fall down, she did stumble and create an opening for her uncle to hit her with his scythe. The blonde's Aura barely managed to keep her from being unharmed, since she had lost a good chunk of it in her fight against Winter.

''Okay, what is going on here!?'' Yang asked with frustration and hints of fear in her voice. ''Shit like this isn't supposed to happen! Is your Semblance ridiculously good luck or something!?''

Qrow chuckled a bit. ''Close. My Semblance is actually bad luck. Anyone around me is struck with misfortune even without my control. You're seeing it's effects already.''

''Wait, so that's how you kept beating us at video games? You fucking cheater!''

''I think you have some bigger things to worry about,'' Qrow stated before charging at Yang again. The blonde was put on the defensive again and her uncle was slowly overwhelming her. It was only a matter of time before Yang slipped and would lose.

It seemed like Qrow's opportunity for finishing the fight finally came, as Yang seemed to slip on the grass and fell on her knees. The alcoholist brought his scythe down at his niece's head, fully intent on ending the blonde's life. However, Yang had only pretended to slip and was actually readied for Qrow's attack. Before the massive scythe could reach her, Yang caught the blade between her hands and used all of her strength to break it. Qrow was too shocked by what he had just seen to react in time to defend himself from his niece's counterattack. Yang took the sharp piece of metal that was in her hands and shoved it into Qrow's neck, spraying his blood everywhere.

As her uncle fell on his knees and was dying, Yang smirked at him and said, ''Guess bad luck came to bite you in the ass this time, huh?''

''Kind of. We still win in the end, though,'' Qrow said with a chuckle and a smirk before falling on the ground and dying.

Before Yang even had the time to wonder her uncle's last words, a red portal opened behind her and Raven came out of it with her sword in her hands. The swordswoman slashed her daughter across her back, making the blonde let out a scream of pain and fall on the ground. Raven stood over her daughter's unmoving body, looking down at it with sad eyes and a heart full of regret.

''Although it had to be done, I find no reason for joy in this,'' Raven said to herself as tears fell from her eyes. ''If I could turn back time, I would be the mother that I should have been. Maybe then none of this would have happened. Maybe we could have lived a happy life with Tai, Summer and Ruby. Instead I have to bury my greatest failure and live with regret. I hope that God grants you mercy and forgives your sins.''

After finishing her little speech, Raven walked over to Qrow's body. She silently promised her dead brother that she would get to the bottom of Yang's killings and make the ones responsible pay for what they had done.

However, Raven failed to notice that her daughter was not dead. While the attack had certainly hurt her, Yang was still alive. She was unable to move from the shock that came from the pain and had been knocked almost completely unconscious. Her mind was racing as she was trying to figure out what had just happened.

 _'What... was that?'_ Yang thought to herself. _'What was that pain I just felt? Did I lose? Am I dead?'_

With as much strength as she could muster, the blonde lifted her head up enough to look at the person that had attacked her. However, she didn't see her mother. Instead, Yang saw her beloved Ruby standing there, looking down at her with a bright smile. The redhead looked just like she did the last time Yang had seen her.

 _'Ruby? How?'_ Yang wondered in her head, but even if she didn't understand how the girl she loved had gotten there, she still couldn't help but smile. _'Did you come for me? Can we be together again?'_

The blonde reached out her hand towards Ruby, but the redhead was suddenly much farther away. Yang tried reaching further, but Ruby just kept getting farther and farther away. Tears of desperation started to fall from Yang's eyes as she was helplessly watching her beloved slowly disappearing from her sight.

 _'No! Don't go! Don't leave me again!'_ Yang screamed in her head as Ruby was becoming nothing but a spot far away from her. _'RUBY!'_

Then in a blink of an eye, Yang wasn't staring at a disappearing Ruby anymore. Instead, she saw Raven again. Her mother was slowly walking away from her with her back turned towards her. In that instant, Yang realized that what she had just seen had been nothing but an illusion that told her one thing. She couldn't give up now.

 _'That's right. I can't stop here. Not when I'm so close to my goal. I promised that I would get Ruby back no matter what and I sure as hell am not stopping now!'_ the blonde thought to herself as she started to slowly get back up again. _'As if I'd get stopped by something like this! Give me a break! You need a goddamn army to stop me from getting back my Ruby! My deadbeat mother is the last freaking person that I would allow to even be a speed bump on my quest for Ruby!'_

Raven had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice Yang getting up. She only noticed that her daughter was still alive when the blonde suddenly took hold of her shoulder and she turned her head to see Yang readying a punch. Raven was too shocked to see Yang still alive to react in time when her daughter threw a punch that hit her in her lower back and broke her spine. Even before the swordswoman had hit the ground, she knew that she would never walk again.

''H-How...? How are you still alive!?'' Raven asked with a weak voice. The pain she was feeling from her broken spine was making it hard for her to speak.

''I'm just too damn stubborn to die, I guess,'' Yang said while panting. She then picked up Raven's sword and got ready to finish her opponent. ''Do you know how badly it hurt me that you abandoned me? I'll give you a little taste of it.''

Before Raven could say anything, Yang started stabbing the raven-haired woman's sword through her back. The blonde was so consumed by her hatred and anger towards her mother, that she kept stabbing and stabbing even when the woman was already dead. She kept doing this for a couple of minutes before finally running out of breath. By that time, Raven was already dead and her back had been reduced to a bloody mess with her sword sticking from it.

Yang was panting heavily after killing her mother. She tried to step back, but only fell to the ground. The fatigue and damage from her fight were taking their toll on her and she soon fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was Ciel and Penny running towards her, before everything went black.

* * *

When Yang finally woke up, she noticed that she was in some sort of a hospital room. She tried to get up, but the pain in her back was making it impossible for her to do so.

''You shouldn't move yet. Your wound needs to heal,'' a familiar voice said next to Yang. The blonde looked to her left to see Ciel standing there and looking at her. ''You're lucky to be alive. Qrow and Raven are not opponents that many have faced and lived to tell the tale. Considering how you faced them in a weakened state, I was sure that you would face the same fate.''

''Yeah? Well, even fewer people have faced me and lived. And those that have I plan to kill one way or another,'' Yang responded. ''When am I going to go after Weiss?''

''Not for quite a while, I'm afraid.''

''What?''

''The wound on your back needs a good amount of time to heal. The general will send you on missions before you have fully healed, but not after the Schnee. You need to be on your full strength to be able to take her down,'' Ciel explained.

''But I-!'' Yang tried to argue, but pain shot through her back and silenced her. The blonde could only wince and shake in agony from her wound of battle.

''Can't you see it yourself? You're in no condition to kill Weiss Schnee. She herself is a skilled fighter and she is bound to have strong bodyguards near her. How can you expect facing her, when you can't even get out of bed?'' the soldier asked with a raised eyebrow.

Even though she wanted to say that she was fine and could go after Weiss, Yang herself knew that she was unable to fight. No matter how much she wanted to believe that she could win, she had to face the truth that she would certainly lose. The blonde could only lay in bed and cry tears of frustration as she was unable to go get back her beloved Ruby.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And that's it for team STRQ. We also got to see a little bit of Whitley, and if you're disappointed that I didn't kill him, don't worry. I'm not letting him survive this story.**

 **Next time will be the one chapter that you all have been waiting for as Yang will finally go after Weiss. However, be prepared to wait a while. I have some things planned for that chapter and I think it's going to be the longest chapter yet, so it's going to take some time.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked this and please leave reviews, favs and follows!**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	15. Weiss Cold Revenge

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 14: Weiss Cold Revenge**

A man was sitting alone in his office in Mistral, looking through the latest reports of his business' sales. He smiled widely to himself as he noticed that they were exceptionally good. This man was Jonathan Oxfall and he was the owner of one of the largest Dust companies in all of Remnant, second only to the Schnee Dust Company. However, it was starting to look like that position would soon change, as the war between Atlas and Vale had been hurting the SDC badly. On the other hand, his company had been thriving from the war, as he had been supplying Vale with large amounts of Dust. The only one besides him that had been anywhere near as successful as he had been lately was Weiss Schnee, one of Jacques Schnee's traitorous daughters, but she was still only building her business empire. He, on the other hand, had been building his for years. His success was mostly due to his ability in manipulating others, which was proven with his short relationship with a certain Huntress.

Back then, Jonathan had still been a rather young businessman, trying to get his company to grow into something bigger. He had been in the process of inspecting one of his Dust mines, when a large group of Beowolves attacked them. Luckily that Huntress had been nearby, and she saved them all like an angel from the heavens. Watching the young woman cut down the monster with such grace told Jonathan one thing. This woman was special and would be useful for him in the future.

It was simple to woo the Huntress. Jonathan was an expert liar and was able to almost immediately charm the young woman. He simply told her lies about him trying to become a great businessman to help others and make the world a better place. Such lies had the Huntress practically eating from the palm of his hand. It also helped that the woman was rather gullible and too kind for her own good.

Jonathan had at first planned to make the Huntress into a trophy wife of sorts and a bodyguard as well. However, he soon discovered that it would be more beneficial for him to marry a woman from a noble family. The connections he would gain would help build his business into something much larger much faster. He had been a bit hesitant to break his relationship with the Huntress, even considering to have a noble woman as a wife and the Huntress as a mistress, but then a rather big problem presented itself. The Huntress had become pregnant with his child.

The young businessman couldn't have his relationship with the Huntress become public knowledge, because then he would lose his chance at marrying a woman from a noble family. Because of that, he broke up with the woman as soon as the child was born and threatened to make her and her child's lives a living hell, if she were to reveal their relationship to the public. Thus he had been able to bury his short romance, which had paid off in the long run, as he had been able to buil his business empire to the point it had now reached.

Sometimes he thought about the Huntress he had abandoned all those years ago. But even the image of her heartbroken face, when he finally broke up with her, didn't make him regret his decision even a bit.

As Jonathan was going through his documents for the next day's business meeting, there was a sudden knock on his door. This surprised him, because not only was he not expecting anyone, his secretary should have informed him of someone arriving. For someone to suddenly come unannounced and knock on his door was most unexpected.

''Who's there?'' Jonathan asked.

''Your last appointment,'' a female voice said from behind the door.

''My last appointment? I don't have any more appointments for today. Leave or I'll call the police,'' the businessman threatened.

His threat apparently fell on deaf ears, as his door was suddenly kicked down, to reveal a certain blonde, young woman standing there with an insane grin on her face. Fear ran through Jonathan's very soul, as he recognized the woman as Yang Xiao Long, the most bloodthirsty serial killer in all of Remnant. He could also see that behind Yang was his secretary laying on her desk with a pen shoved through her throat.

''I didn't mean just any kind of an appointment,'' Yang said as she started walking towards Jonathan. ''I meant the very last appointment of your life.''

''L-Look here, there's no need for any violence. It's money that you want, right?'' Jonathan said in an attempt at saving his life. ''I can get you as much money as you want. Doesn't that sound nice?''

''Unfortunately, there are things that I find more important than simply money. And killing people is one of those,'' the blonde replied.

''I-I'll get you as many people as you want! All for you to kill! Even my wife and my child! That's a good deal, right? Two people to kill is better than simply one person to kill, right? I'm certain that you'll find killing them much more enjoyable than killing just me! Just let me go and they're yours!'' the businessman said as he desperately tried to plead for his life.

''Wow, you're quite the businessman, aren't you? Even willing to sell your wife and kid. However, I have my own reasons for dealing with you. One of them is this,'' Yang said as she dug through one of her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. She then threw it on the desk in front of Jonathan.

The businessman picked up the paper with shaking hands and looked at it. His eyes went wide as he recognized what it was. It was a birth certificate. And not just any birth certificate. It was the birth certificate of the child that he had with Summer Rose, Ruby.

''Where did you get this?'' Jonathan asked in a quiet tone.

''You really did not check on your daughter at all, did you? After you left Summer, she went to her old teammate for help. They later got together and became a family. I'm the daughter of that man Summer got together with. In other words, I'm Ruby's older stepsister,'' the blonde replied.

Jonathan felt all hope for his survival disappear. Not only was he facing the biggest serial killer in the world, but she also had a personal grudge towards him. He felt like he would start crying at any moment right there.

''However, I am a bit conflicted here,'' Yang suddenly said, which got Jonathan's attention. ''While I do feel like I should kill you as painfully as possible for abandoning Ruby, I can't help but feel like I owe you a bit. If you hadn't left Summer and Ruby, I might not have met the most wonderful girl in the world. It was thanks to you being such a despicable bastard that you are that I met Ruby, who became my most precious person in the world. So I can't help but wonder what I should do with you.''

''See? There's no need for violence or any bad blood between us,'' Jonathan said with a wide smile. He saw this as an opportunity to get out of this whole situation alive, as he was an expert at manipulating people. ''Tell you what, name anything that you want and I'll do all I can to get it for you. Just take a good look around yourself. You can see that I'm able to get pretty much anything. You could ask me to get something for Ruby as well.''

Yang took a good look around the office and saw that the businessman was speaking the truth. The whole room was practically covered in wealth. Expensive paintings and other decorations were all around the room, the carpet was obviously of the highest quality and even Jonathan's desk was made from the best possible material and had carvings that were made by a professional. The man was obviously wealthy.

''I can see that you're not lying just by looking at your desk,'' Yang said as she took hold of said piece of furniture with both hands. She then smirked. ''This is quite heavy. I like it. I'll be taking it then.''

''Oh! Ummm... Sure, but why that?'' Jonathan asked, confused as to why the blonde would want his desk of all things.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Yang asked before suddenly lifting the desk over her head. ''To do this!''

''WAIT! NOOOOO!'' the businessman screamed before the blonde crushed him with the piece of furniture, killing him instantly.

''Man, I have always wanted to do that!'' Yang said to herself with a wide smile. She never had any intentions of letting Jonathan go. The man had harmed Ruby, which was an unforgivable sin in the blonde's eyes. She only gave him the idea of being able to bribe her as a way of toying with him. She did enjoy her work, after all.

Yang was about to leave, but then she noticed a very large painting of Jonathan himself. Apparently, the man had been so full of himself that he needed to have his own picture decorate the wall. Before the blonde left, she went back to Jonathan's corpse and dipped her finger into some of his blood. She then used the blood to draw a moustache and glasses on the picture, before exiting the room while laughing.

* * *

After returning to the hideout, Yang went straight to her room. She had not been called to the briefing room yet, so she had at least some time for herself. The blonde was looking at her bare back from a mirror in the room. There was now a large scar on it where Raven had struck her. It had been two weeks since her battle with her mother and her uncle, and while the most serious damage had been healed in that time, the scar would remain on her body forever.

However, the blonde didn't hate having the scar on her back. It served as a reminder of how easily she could lose everything she had worked for. She was so close to finally getting Ruby back and she almost lost her chance because of letting her guard down for one second. Yang would not let that happen again. From now on, she would crush her opponents as efficiently as possible and not do such amateur mistakes.

Plus, she didn't hate the scar, because it looked kind of cool.

While Yang was looking at her back, Ciel suddenly walked into the room. ''Xiao Long, General Ironwood wants to- GAH!'' the soldier yelled before covering her eyes and turning around. She was also blushing heavily. ''Leave a sign on the door or something! I don't want to see you naked!''

''First, this body is something men and women all want to see, so I don't see what your problem is. And second, shouldn't you knock first?'' Yang said as she put her shirt back on. ''Anyways, what do you want from me?''

''The general wants to see you, so go to the briefing room,'' the soldier responded.

''Hope I get to finally go after Weiss. I'm tired of killing these smaller targets. While killing that bastard Jonathan was fun and all, I really want to get my hands on the main prize already,'' the blonde said as she walked past Ciel and towards the briefing room.

Since her fight with Raven and Qrow had left her badly wounded, Yang had been forced to rest for a couple of days before getting back into missions. Even then her targets were people that posed no real threat towards her and were just smaller targets that Ironwood wanted taken care of. The blonde had not been allowed to go after Weiss like she wanted to, because she was a much more dangerous target. Ironwood might not like Yang, but he still wanted use her as much as possible.

After reaching the briefing room, the blonde went to sit on her usual seat in front of the monitor, which was already showing Ironwood on it. The general had his usual stern and serious expression on his face.

 _''Good work on your last mission, Xiao Long,''_ Ironwood began. _''I believe that you are finally in good enough condition to go after your next target, Weiss Schnee.''_

''Finally! I've been dying to get my hands on that little bitch,'' Yang said while resisting the urge to cheer. ''Anything that I should know before I go there to do my job?''

 _''Weiss Schnee has put her home in a place that is practically a natural fortress,''_ the general replied as an image appeared on the monitor, showing a picture of Weiss' mansion and the area around it. _''The house is located on a mountain with steep rocks all around it. It's impossible to get to it any other way than the path that leads to it. The path is surrounded by a thick forest and in order to get to the path, you need to go through a gate first. You can't even go over the gate or the wall that the gate is a part of. They're covered in barbed wire that is made from the finest materials possible and are infused with poisonous Dust.''_

''Something tells me that nature and a gate are not my only obstacles here,'' the blonde said.

 _''You are correct. Weiss Schnee has also hired some exceptionally skilled Huntsmen and Huntresses to guard her home. Two guard the gate and the other twelve patrol around the forest around the path,''_ Ironwood replied. _''You have to get through them first, before you can get to Weiss.''_

''Anything else that I should know of?''

 _''We know the identities and abilities of the guards, but that is all. Ciel will provide you with a file that contains that information, so you can go through it as you're on the Bullhead. We do believe that Weiss Schnee has servants inside her home, but we don't believe that they're any threat. They're just normal civilians. Your Bullhead will leave soon. Best of luck.''_

''Luck? I don't need that. All I need are my two hands,'' Yang said with a grin as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was looking through her bedroom window with an angry frown on her face. The former heiress had just had another call from Ozpin. The headmaster tried again to convince her to come seek shelter from him as Yang Xiao Long was still on the loose and killing people. Even if Ozpin only wanted what was best for her, Weiss saw his attempts at providing safety for her as looking down on her. For all her life, she had felt that people had been looking down on her from her father, her sister, her brother to her former teammates. That's why she would never allow it again. She would show everyone just how capable she was. No matter what.

''Mistress? Is everything-'' certain small redhead began, but was backhanded by Weiss before she could finish her question. She fell on the floor from the force of the hit and looked up at the white-haired woman with tears in her eyes.

''How many damn times I have to tell you that you are only to speak when spoken to!? Now get back in the bed, where you belong!'' Weiss yelled, making Ruby nod her head and go where she was told to. After that, the white-haired woman pulled out her Scroll and called the guards at the gate. She decided it was necessary to see that they were doing their job.

* * *

Flynt Coal would never have imagined that his life would turn out like this. He had always hated the Schnees for driving his father out of business, but times were tough on him and he needed the money. His father needed the support and Atlas certainly wasn't going to pay. Not after what happened with him and his team.

His team had been assigned to offer support to a squad of soldiers that were sent to get information on Vale's defenses. Everything had been going fine, until they were spotted by a small civilian family on a camping trip. Before Flynt had enough time to react, the Atlesian soldiers had shot the parents and were about to kill the child that was with them. It was only thanks to his interference that the child managed to escape, but this branded him and his team as traitors. While they were able to handle normal soldiers with ease, the commander of the squad had been a former Huntsman and a skilled one, too.

Luckily, the child they saved had ran to a nearby village and told it's people what had happened. Adding more to their luck was that a professional Huntsman had been in the village and came to their rescue. Unfortunately, he did not make it in time to save two of Flynt's teammates, who died from their wounds.

Flynt and his last teammate, Neon Katt, were taken as prisoners by Vale's forces. They were then offered a chance to join Vale's side in the war. Having no other options, the two of them accepted the offer. Flynt used the money he received to support his father, even if it had been only very little. However, Weiss Schnee had heard of him and Neon, and offered them a job as her security guards. While they didn't like the idea of working for a Schnee, the pay was too good to pass up.

The jazz player was playing his trumpet, when his Scroll suddenly started ringing. He picked it out of his pocket and saw that Weiss was calling him again. He let out a frustrated sigh. These calls had become more and more frequent lately. Apparently. despite all of her tough talk, Weiss was actually scared of Yang Xiao Long.

''This is Flynt,'' said man answered to his Scroll.

 _''Is everything normal over there?''_ Weiss asked on the other end.

''Yes. Just like the last three times you called me today.''

 _''Be on your guard at all times. I know that Yang wants to come after me. And I'm paying you people to keep that from happening. Remember what I'm paying you for and do your job,''_ the white-haired woman said before ending the call.

Flynt let out a frustrated sigh as he put his Scroll back into his pocket. He was so distracted by his thoughts about his annoying employer that he didn't notice someone sneaking behind him. And that someone was holding up a knife. He only noticed that person once the knife had been stabbed into his back.

Luckily for him, it was only a plastic knife, where the blade goes into the handle. This had all been just a prank by his partner, Neon, who was laughing loudly at the jazz player.

''Neon, stop doing that shit!'' Flynt angrily yelled at the cat faunus, frustrated by the fact that he had been scared by a stupid prank.

''Oh, lighten up, Flynt!'' Neon said while still laughing. ''Besides, no one is stupid enough to try and attack us.''

''Maybe not stupid enough, but crazy enough for sure,'' the jazz player said with a frown.

''What do you mean?''

''Haven't you heard? Weiss Schnee's old teammate, Yang Xiao Long, has been on a killing spree lately.''

''So? What does that have to do with us?'' the cat faunus asked. She honestly didn't see why they should worry about some lunatic serial killer.

''Because she's the Schnee's former teammate!'' Flynt answered and turned away from his partner. ''I've looked into some of the cases where she killed people and found out that a lot of the people she killed were people she used to know. Some of them were her classmates from Beacon. And even her former partner and her own father are among those victims! Can you believe that someone is so crazy that they would kill their own friends and family? That's why I'm certain that the lunatic wants to get her hands on the Schnee. We need to be extra careful or we might end up on her list of victims, understood?''

Flynt's question was met with silence. He turned around and didn't see his partner.

''Neon?'' the jazz player called out and started to look for the cat faunus. He soon spotted one of her orange ponytails poking from behind a tree nearby. Flynt sighed and walked up to the tree. ''Hey, quit clowning around already.''

Flynt grabbed hold of his partner's arm, only for Neon to fall down to the ground with a thud. He looked at her and to his shock saw that she was dead, having been strangled to death with her own nunchaku. It happened while he had been looking away and talking.

''Hey,'' a sudden female voice said behind Flynt and he turned around, only to have his face smashed in by a strong punch. ''Jazz is dead.''

After the jazz player's dead body had fallen to the ground, Yang checked his pockets and found the keys to the gate the two had been guarding. She then walked to said gate and opened it. She had the biggest grin on her face and her body was practically bubbling with excitement. The blonde had been waiting for this day for a long time.

* * *

The forest path ahead of Yang was divided into three parts, with each part being patrolled by it's own team. The first part was patrolled by team BRNZ. Yang moved carefully around the forest, having decided that simply going down the path would leave her open to an ambush. She stopped for a while to look around herself, when her eyes caught something glistening up in the trees. The blonde decided to move up and investigate it. Once she had gotten close enough, she saw that the glisten came from the scope of a sniper rifle. A young Huntress, May Zedong, was sitting up in the tree, watching over the area with her rifle's scope.

Yang couldn't help but grin, as she grabbed a large stone and threw it with all of her might at the sniper. May didn't even know what hit her, as the stone suddenly smashed through her chest and knocked her off the tree. She was dead even before she hit the ground.

However, the noise had apparently alerted her teammates, who Yang heard rushing towards the place their now dead sniper had landed. The blonde hid herself in the bushes and waited for the three Huntsmen to arrive, ready ambush them. When the trio of Huntsmen finally arrived, Yang leaped from the bushes and landed right on top of Brawnz Ni. She then proceeded to smash his head into mush with powerful punches.

Once she was done dealing with Brawnz, Yang turned her attention towards the remaining two members of team BRNZ. The two Huntsmen were standing still, too shocked by what had just happened to make a move. Only after the blonde took a step towards them did they get ready for a fight. Nolan charged at Yang with his electrified baton, aiming to hit her on the head with it. Unfortunately for him, the blonde simply grabbed his arm before his attack connected and then punched him in the chin so hard that his head flew off.

The last member, Roy Stallion, panicked and launched his saw blades at Yang, only for the blonde to catch them with her hands easily. The now unarmed Huntsman decided to flee. He turned around and tried to run away, but his escape was short, as Yang threw his saw blades back at him with one hitting him in the back and the other in the back of his head. With his death the whole team BRNZ was down and the blonde could move forward.

* * *

The next part was being patrolled by team NDGO. Yang proceeded with caution again, since it had worked well for her last time. It seemed to work for her this time, too, as she was able to spot one of team NDGO's members, Octavia Ember, before getting noticed. By using the bushes and trees as a cover, the blonde was able to get close to the redhead, while remaining unnoticed. Octavia only noticed the intruder when a hand came from behind and covered her mouth, before she was pulled into the bushes and wrestled to the ground. Before she could put up any kind of a struggle, Yang quickly snapped her neck and killed her.

Once she was done with Octavia, Yang picked up the dead redhead's sword and went to look for her teammates. She eventually discovered Nebula Violette, who was practicing her skills with her crossbow by shooting at a target she had drawn on a tree. The blonde was able to sneak behind the unsuspecting Huntress. Then in one swift movement she covered Nebula's mouth with one hand and used the other one to thrust Octavia's sword through the indigo-haired woman's back and through her heart, killing her instantly.

After dropping Nebula's dead body on the ground, Yang picked up the dead Huntress' crossbow and went to look for the last two members of team NDGO, Dew Gayl and Gwen Darcy. She soon found the two Huntresses walking around and talking to each other. Yang grinned as she took aim with Nebula's crossbow and fired it at Dew. The blonde Huntress barely realized what happened, as the crossbow bolt suddenly pierced her throat. Dew choked on her own blood for a second, before collapsing on the ground and dying.

Gwen looked at the direction the crossbow bolt had come from and saw Yang standing there, grinning like a madman. Enraged by the loss of her teammate and friend, the raven-haired woman charged towards the blonde killer and threw her knives at her, which Yang was able to dodge or block easily. Once she had gotten close enough, Gwen tried to kick the serial killer in the head, but Yang grabbed her leg and used her fist to break it. As the raven-haired woman was screaming in pain, the blonde threw her away and she tumbled painfully on the ground. With the remains of her strength, Gwen tried to desperately crawl away, but was soon held in place by a foot on her head. She could only watch in horror, as Yang used Dew's spear to impale her on the ground and kill her.

* * *

After team NDGO had been dealt with, Yang could move to the last part of the forest, which was patrolled by team ABRN. However, Gwen's scream had alerted the team to the blonde's presence and they were waiting for her. As soon as Yang had taken her first step into team ABRN's territory, she was forced to move out of the way of Nadir Shinko's assault rifle fire. The blonde managed to get behind a tree, but was again forced on the move as Bolin Hori tried to smash her head with his staff. After that, Yang was charged at by Reese Chloris, who used her hoverboard to hit her across the face. The blonde fell to the ground and had to get up quickly, as Arslan Altan tried to smash her with her fists.

Once she was up, Yang looked around herself to see that the whole team had surrounded her. Things looked bad for her, but she was not going to give up. The blonde was so close to Ruby that she refused to give up, no matter what.

Arslan gave a sign to Bolin and the two attacked Yang together. The blonde was soon engaged in a hand-to-hand fight with the dark-skinned woman, with Bolin quickly closing in on them. But before the Huntsman could help his team leader, Yang grabbed hold of Arslan's arm and flung her at him. The dark-skinned woman smashed into her teammate with such force that Bolin's weapon was knocked out of his hands. Yang quickly grabbed the staff and used it to hit Reese across the face with it. With three members of the team down for the moment, the only one left standing was Nadir. He took aim with his assault rifle, but the blonde threw Bolin's staff at his head like a javelin. While this didn't bring Nadir down, it staggered him enough that Yang was able to run up to him and smash his head into a tree, killing him.

The three remaining members of team ABRN were horrified by the fate of their teammate. Soon Bolin and Reese charged towards Yang with the intention of avenging their comrade, even when Arslan was yelling at them not to charge blindly. Bolin and Yang ended up grasping their hands together in a contest of strength, which they seemed to be equal at. While that was going on, Reese circled around the blonde and transformed her hoverboard into pistols. She aimed at the serial killer and opened fire, but Yang simply pulled Bolin in front of the bullets, having only been pretending to be of equal strength with him. The Huntsman fell to the ground while crying in pain, but was not dead yet. Yang took it upon herself to let the man out of his misery by crushing his neck under her foot.

Having witnessed two of her teammates get killed, Arslan tried to end the fight by throwing her rope dart at Yang's head. However, the serial killer simply caught it with her hand and pulled on it with all of her strength. The strength of Yang's pull was enough to send Arslan to the ground and skid along it all the way to the serial killer. Before she could get up, Yang was on her and used the knife of the rope dart to stab and carve Arslan's throat open. The Huntress' screams were soon turned into gurgles as she started to choke on her own blood, before finally going silent and dying.

Reese was watching Yang kill her team leader with horrified eyes. Once the blonde was done, she stood up and turned her attention towards the skater. Seeing the maniac covered in blood with an evil grin on her face, along with the loss of her team, engulfed Reese with such fear that she couldn't do anything but run away. She tried using her hoverboard to get away from Yang as fast as possible, but her escape was soon stopped. Reese suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back, which was followed by her being pulled off from her hoverboard and into the ground. Yang had used Arslan's rope dart to catch the skater from her back and was now using it to slowly pull her towards her. Reese desperately tried to grab hold onto something, but was unable to stop the blonde from pulling her all the way to her. Once she had her hands on the skater, Yang took her and the rope dart to a nearby tree. She then tied one end of the weapon around the tree and the other around Reese's neck, despite the skater's struggles. After that was done, Yang picked up Reese and threw her over a strong branch. A snapping sound was heard as Reese was hung from the tree and her neck was broken, signaling the end of team ABRN.

* * *

With all of the guards having been dealt with, Yang was finally able to get to Weiss' house. She kicked down the door and immediately noticed a young maid that had been cleaning the lobby. The woman tried to run away from the serial killer, but she was too fast and the maid was soon caught in her arms. Yang held up the woman by her throat and grinned.

''Where is Ruby Rose?'' the blonde asked.

''Who?'' the maid asked back, which resulted in Yang's grip tightening around her throat.

''I'm not asking again. Where. Is. Ruby?''

''U-Upstairs. Second door to the left.''

''Thanks. As a show of gratitude, I'll make this painless,'' Yang said before crushing the maid's throat in her hands and dropping her body on the floor.

Following the instructions from the maid, Yang made her way to the room she was told Ruby was in. She opened the door and saw something that brought tears of joy to her eyes. Ruby Rose was sitting on a bed, wearing a red nightgown and looking at her with wide eyes. The blonde immediately ran to the redhead and pulled her into a strong but gentle hug. Yang stayed like that for a moment, just holding the girl she loved.

However, she had been so overtaken by her excitement that she didn't notice that Ruby was trembling. Like she was afraid of the blonde.

''Oh Ruby, I'm sorry this took so long. But now we're finally together again and will always be like that,'' Yang said before pulling back to take a good look at Ruby's face. It was then that she noticed how scared the redhead was. ''Ruby? What's wrong? It's me, Yang.''

''Ummm... W-Who are you?'' Ruby asked in a quiet voice, shattering Yang's heart. ''Do I know you? A-Are you perhaps one of the people that I hurt? I-If so, then please allow me to make it up to you.''

''Ruby, what are you-'' the blonde began, but she noticed something that drained all color from her face. Ruby's whole body was covered in scars and bruises. Some of them were very recent as well. ''WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!? WHAT DID THAT DAMN BITCH DO TO YOU!?''

Yang's yelling unfortunately caused Ruby to become even more scared and she tried to get out of the blonde's grasp. Upon realizing her mistake, Yang quickly pulled the redhead into another hug. She started to rock the trembling girl back and forth in an attempt to calm her down.

''Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry that I yelled. I didn't mean to scare nor do I have any intention of harming you in any way. Just... What happened to you?'' The blonde gently whispered.

After calming down, Ruby answered, ''M-Mistress told me that I was a bad person. That I hurt a lot of people and committed horrible crimes. She also said that she is the only person that cares about me and I should be grateful for everything that she does to me.''

''What kind of lies-''

''The truth, actually,'' a familiar voice said behind Yang. The blonde recognized the voice and it made her blood boil. She looked behind her to see Weiss Schnee standing at the doorway with an arrogant smirk on her face. ''What do you think, Yang? I've been training her for some time now.''

''What have you done to her?'' Yang asked while barely able to contain her anger.

''How about I tell you somewhere else? I would hate to mess up my bedroom. After all, I did just get new furniture there,'' Weiss said with arrogance dripping from her voice. Before she left, she gave Ruby one last look and said, ''Oh, and Ruby? Once I'm done with this brute, I'll be back to punish you. You do remember that you are not allowed to be touched by anyone else other than me, correct?''

Ruby's eyes widened and she started trembling again from the thought of Weiss' punishment. However, Yang took a hold of her shoulders, forced her to look at her and said, ''Ruby, look at me! She will never touch you again! I'll make sure of it, okay!?''

After giving the redhead a quick kiss, Yang went after Weiss. She found the white-haired woman waiting for her in the lobby, with three maids performing tasks that were given to them. Two of the maids were carrying the body of the maid Yang had killed outside, while the third one was standing next to Weiss with a silver tray that had a small glass of wine. One of the servants had apparently even brought Weiss' sword to her, as the white-haired woman was holding on the floor like a cane.

Once she had finished her glass of wine and put it back on the tray, Weiss said to the maid, ''Go hide in the basement with the other two. This will be over shortly.''

The maid nodded and took the tray with her as she left the lobby. Now that they were alone, Weiss turned her attention to Yang, who had just gotten down the stairs. To say that the blonde was angry would be an understatement. If looks could kill, the look she was giving Weiss would have killed her over a thousand times. Even with her former teammate looking at her like that, the white-haired woman remained as calm as ever.

''Since you made it all the way here, I'm guessing that you have already dealt with my hired bodyguards, right?'' Weiss asked. ''It is so hard to find decent help these days. Oh well, I suppose it's true what they say. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself.''

''Enough bullshit,'' Yang said while gritting her teeth. ''What did you do to Ruby?''

''Memories are such a funny thing, aren't they? They're not just things for us to remember, but also important building blocks that we base not only our choices and actions, but even some of our very personalities. So what would happen if someone lost those building blocks? They would have a chance to rebuild themselves,'' the former heiress answered before smirking. ''Or for someone to rebuild them into something they wanted.''

''You erased her memories,'' the blonde said as her eyes turned red and she clenched her fists. ''You took them away and filled her head with lies. Lies that suited your needs.''

''You are almost correct! It was all so simple. Once Ruby had been admitted to the hospital, it took only a little bit of my money to convince the doctors that she was mentally unstable. A bit more and she was put into solitary confinement in the mental asylum. Once she was there, I could do all I wanted to her, safely away from any prying eyes. I used some experimental Dust on her that wiped her memories away, leaving her into a blank slate. After that, I only needed to tell her a few stories and she had become something that she should have been from the beginning,'' Weiss said. ''Except, they weren't lies.''

''They weren't lies!? THEY WEREN'T LIES!? YOU TOLD HER THAT SHE HURT PEOPLE! THAT SHE WAS A CRIMINAL! HOW WERE THOSE NOT LIES!?''

''Because she did do that. It was because of her that I was denied the position that was rightfully mine. That pathetic brat should have never been made the team leader. All she did was screw things up. Do you have any idea how much she begged Ozpin to not put you in jail? How many excuses she made for you? She was not strong enough to do what a leader had to do and it-''

''Shut up.''

''Pardon?''

''I said SHUT UP!'' Yang yelled as loud as she could. ''You're only making excuses for yourself! You have always been nothing more than a spoiled brat that was given everything she wanted and now you're taking out your frustrations on someone that was given something you wanted! There is no justice in your actions, only selfishness and greed! And today you will pay for that! You will pay for all the horrible things you've done to the purest and most innocent person in the world! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING MY RUBY!''

''I see that we are done talking,'' Weiss said as she got into her fighting stance. ''Shall we begin?''

''Oh yeah. Time to bring out the noise,'' Yang said as she got into her stance as well.

The blonde charged at Weiss and threw a punch towards her face, only for the attack to be blocked by a glyph the white-haired woman summoned. Weiss then used another glyph to send herself at a wall, where another glyph was waiting. She used that one to launch herself at Yang and pierce her with her rapier. The blonde barely managed to dodge, but she still lost some of her Aura from Weiss' rapier scratching her.

''I always knew that you would come after me, Yang. Especially after I took your little girlfriend,'' Weiss said in a mocking tone. ''Because of that, I've been preparing myself for our fight all this time!''

''Well, prepare for this!'' Yang yelled and sent a shot at the white-haired woman from her gauntlet, which Weiss dodged with the use of another glyph.

It seemed like the former heiress had not been lying about the preparations. The whole lobby was covered in glyphs from it's floor to the walls and even the ceiling. Yang tried her best to fight back, but Weiss was moving way too fast for her and the blonde was stuck to avoiding her attacks. The white-haired woman didn't only use her rapier to fight, but also used Dust to send elemental attacks at Yang. If things continued like this, the blonde would certainly lose.

Yang managed to evade an ice attack from Weiss, when she thought of something, _'Wait a minute. Having this many glyphs cover up this whole lobby must be taking quite a toll on her. On top of that, she is spending a lot of energy on her other attacks as well! If I can get into another room, I should be able to escape her glyphs and bring the fight to a more even ground!'_

The blonde put her plan into motion and made a dash to a nearby room by using her gauntlets. She turned around and expected Weiss to follow and probably look at least a bit frustrated, but was only confused by the way the white-haired woman was acting. Instead of running after her, Weiss had stopped and stood still with a cocky smirk on her face.

''Did you really think that I hadn't planned for that? I was fully expecting you to go there!'' the white-haired woman yelled and pointed her rapier towards Yang.

Before the blonde could react, a large glyph appeared behind her on the floor and a giant white knight came out of it. She barely managed to put up her gauntlets to defend herself from the knight's attack, and she was sent flying through a wall and back into the lobby. The exhaustion and damage she had suffered from the whole day made it hard for Yang to get up. She was struggling to stand up, while the knight was slowly making it's way towards her.

''I must say, this was easier than I thought. I guess I overestimated you or I'm just too good,'' Weiss said arrogantly while panting a bit. For all her tough talk, the fight had taken a lot out of her. ''After I'm done with you, I think I'll go have some fun with Ruby. I wish you could see it. It's quite the sight to see her so scared and crying. Her begging only makes me continue and her crying grows louder. It makes me feel so... great.''

Yang instantly snapped. Just the image in her head of Weiss abusing Ruby for her amusement was enough to send her way over the edge. Her Semblance activated with such force that the Aura created a small burst that staggered not only Weiss, but her knight as well. It also shattered a couple of the glyphs around the room, too. Before Weiss managed to regain her composure, Yang shot towards the knight and demolished it with her fists. The blonde then proceeded to destroy all the glyphs that were spread around the lobby.

Weiss could only stare with wide eyes at the destruction Yang was causing. After the last of the glyphs had been destroyed, Yang stopped and started panting heavily. The white-haired woman smirked. It seemed like the blonde had used all of her strength and was now defenseless. Weiss gripped her sword tightly and ran towards Yang, aiming to pierce her with a thrust. However, Yang effortlessly caught the sword with her hand, surprising the white-haired woman. While Weiss was struggling to get her sword freed, Yang turned to look at her with angry red eyes.

''You know, I don't think that I'm the only one of us that is out of breath. You were holding up over two dozen glyphs at one time. Combine that with you running around through them, using Dust and summoning that knight and I think you're pretty much out of Aura and stamina as well. Right now, it comes down to our physical abilities and GUESS WHICH ONE OF US DOMINATES THAT AREA, SHITSTAIN!'' the blonde said before headbutting Weiss in the face. She repeated this action two more times, before Weiss let go of her sword to hold her broken and bloodied nose.

''You... YOU BROKE MY NOSE! YOU'LL PAY FOR-'' Weiss began, but was interrupted by a strong punch to the face by Yang.

''If you think that's bad, wait until I'm done with you,'' the blonde said with a growl and took a hold of the white-haired woman with her left hand. She then unleashed a storm of punches with her right arm, each hitting Weiss like a cannon ball. After beating her up for a while, Yang took a hold of the white-haired woman and started smashing her around the room. Weiss was thrown at the floor, the walls and even the ceiling, before she was finally dropped down on the floor.

Weiss tried to regain her bearings and get up, but the beating she had just received had left her disoriented. When she started to snap out of her dizzy state, she suddenly felt something pierce through her right leg. The white-haired woman looked behind her to see that Yang had used her sword to impale her leg right through the bone and into the floor, effectively attaching the former heiress to that spot. Weiss screamed in agony at what had just happened to her.

''Oh, don't be a baby. You put Ruby through hell on a daily basis, so grow a spine, would you?'' Yang said before turning away from the white-haired woman and going to the second floor. ''I'll be back soon, so stick around, okay?''

* * *

The blonde looked around the house a bit and found the bathroom. She went there and opened up the cabinets. She looked for something that would help her with getting Ruby out of there. Yang knew that the redhead was afraid of her, so she needed something to put the girl to sleep, so she could transport her more easily. Her eyes fell on a bottle of sleeping pills and took them with her. She went back to the bedroom, where Ruby was still waiting. The redhead watched with wide and scared eyes as the blonde looked around the room for something. Yang eventually found some red Dust and Ruby's old cloak, which she took with her.

''Excuse me, Ms. Xiao Long?'' Ruby asked in a quiet and frightened voice, catching the blonde's attention. ''W-What's going on?''

It broke Yang's heart to see the girl she loved so scared. She walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her, before pulling the redhead against her. The girl was still trembling, but the blonde managed to somewhat calm her down by gently rubbing her back.

''I'm going to take you away from here. Away from Weiss. Somewhere where you'll be safe with me,'' Yang said as she took out the bottle of sleeping pills and took out two of them. ''First I'll need you to swallow these.''

''What are-'' Ruby managed to say before Yang suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, forcing the pills into her mouth. The redhead struggled for a bit, but she was held tightly by the blonde and she swallowed the pills. It only took seconds before she was out cold.

''I'm so sorry I had to do this. I just want you to be safe,'' Yang whispered as she gently caressed the unconscious girl's face. She then laid her on the bed and wrapped the blanket around her tightly. The blonde then picked up the redhead and carried her out of the room.

When Yang reached the lobby, Weiss was still desperately trying to pull the sword out of her leg and free herself. However, the sword didn't even budge, no matter how hard she tried. The white-haired woman noticed the blonde and shot her a glare, which was returned to her.

''Before I leave, I've got a present for you,'' Yang said and pulled a knife out of her pocket, which she threw in front of Weiss. ''You'll be needing that soon.''

''Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll use my sword to gut you like a pig,'' the white-haired woman said angrily.

''It's not meant to be used on me. I gave it so you can use it on yourself,'' the blonde replied, causing Weiss to be confused by what she had just said. Yang then pulled out containers of red Dust from her pocket. ''You'll understand soon.''

The serial killer threw the containers at a wall, which caused the Dust to ignite and set the house on fire. The fire started to quickly spread around the lobby, which made Weiss start to panic. At the rate the flames were spreading, she would soon be engulfed by them.

''Now, the choice is yours. Will you let yourself be burned alive or will you take the quick way out of this?'' Yang said before turning around and walking out of the house with Ruby in her arms. ''So long.''

As the blonde exited the house, she heard some strange noises from behind the corner of the house. She decided to go there and investigate it. Over there she found a small mound of dirt that had recently been dug up with a shovel sticking from the ground next to it. Yang guessed that the other maids had buried the maid she killed over there. There were also wooden double doors there that seemed to lead to a basement level in the house. The blonde remembered how Weiss had told her maid to hide there with the others. She heard talking from the other side of the door.

''Lady Schnee? Is that you there? Is the fight over? Can we come out?'' one of the maids asked from behind the doors.

After gently laying Ruby down on the ground, Yang took the shovel and used it to jam the doors to the basement. That way the maids would be unable to escape the burning house. She the picked up Ruby again and started to make her way to the Bullhead.

* * *

Meanwhile in the house, Weiss was trying her best to free her leg. However, she was unable to do so and had to face the fact that she would die soon. The only thing she could do was to either end her life before she was burned alive. She looked around herself to see that the fire had spread all around her by now. There truly was no escape. The white-haired woman cried tears of anger and anguish as she took the knife and thrust it at her throat.

Only for the blade to go inside the hilt. Yang had given Weiss the plastic knife that Neon had used to prank Flynt.

Yang didn't know if the screams she heard were coming from Weiss because she was being burnt alive or she had realized her little prank. Whichever it was, just hearing the former heiress scream so loudly was enough to make the blonde smile.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And it's here, people! The chapter you all have been waiting for! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I'm very excited to hear what you guys think of it!**

 **I guess you guys didn't have to wait too long, after all. I guess motivation and a good chunk of free time were enough to make this happen!**

 **I really want to hear what you guys think about this one, so please leave reviews. This was a highly expected chapter, so I want to know if I did a good job with it. Hope you guys liked it as much as I did!**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	16. Evil Meets Evil

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 15: Evil Meets Evil**

It was the day after Yang had killed Weiss and gotten Ruby back. Once she had arrived back at the hideout, the blonde had given her beloved redhead to Ciel and Penny, who took her to the infirmary for a medical check-up. While Weiss hadn't caused anything too severe to Ruby, the redhead had still suffered numerous bruises and cuts, some of which would leave marks on her body for her life. Ruby had also not been fed properly and had suffered malnourishment and was underweight. To top it all, this was only the physical damage she had suffered. There was no telling how bad the mental damage was.

After hearing the reports on her beloved redhead's condition, Yang had lost herself in a rage and had to go destroy some of the nearby forest to calm down. After destroying over two dozen trees, the blonde had managed to finally calm down. She then made a promise that she wouldn't let any harm fall upon Ruby ever again, no matter what. She would keep her safe from whatever might try to harm her.

As soon as Yang had woken up, she went straight to Ruby's room in the infirmary. She wanted to see the redhead and be there once she woke up. Once inside the room, the blonde's eyes immediately fell on the sleeping body on the bed. She grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed, never taking her eyes off the girl she loved.

While she was watching the girl sleep, Yang couldn't help but think about all the scars and bruises she had seen on Ruby's body. While many people would not like to see such marks, the blonde somewhat liked them. She did hate the fact that the redhead had gone through such torture, but Yang felt that all the scars made Ruby look even more beautiful than before. In the blonde's eyes, the redhead was like a wounded angel that had fallen from the heavens. Yang couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. It was like she was a devil that was looking after an angel.

After a while, Ruby started to show signs of waking up. Yang watched closely as the redhead slowly opened her eyes and looked around herself. Once her eyes fell on the blonde, she started to panic, but Yang gently took hold of her shoulders and calmed her down.

''Ruby, it's alright. You're safe now,'' Yang gently whispered to Ruby before pulling her into a hug and slowly rocking her back and forth. ''No one is going to harm you anymore.''

Once Ruby had calmed down, Yang laid her back on the bed and started to slowly stroke her face. The redhead was confused by this, since she had never experienced anything like this with the mistress. However, it did feel nice, but was the person who had taken her going to always be like this or would she become just like the mistress? This question scared Ruby to no end and she needed answers.

''U-Ummm... Ms. Xiao-''

''Call me Yang, Ruby. There is no need to call me anything else,'' Yang said, interrupting Ruby's question.

''I-I'm sorry,'' the redhead apologized. This made the blonde frown, because she knew that Ruby was like this due to Weiss' ''training''. ''Well, Yang, can I ask just who are you? And how do you know me?''

''I've known you practically all my life, Ruby. After all, we-'' Yang began, but quickly stopped herself. She realized that because she had been so excited over getting Ruby back, she had forgotten something very important. Something that could very well destroy her hopes for a relationship with her.

What was she going to tell the redhead about who she was? Not only was Yang having a problem telling Ruby about them being stepsisters, she also faced the problem of revealing herself as a serial killer to her. Ruby had always been too kind for her own good and telling something like that would not sit well with her. Even if the blonde managed to lie about their relationship, the redhead could still possibly regain her memories some day, which would bring more problems. Yang needed to figure out what to tell Ruby and quick.

''Yang? Is something wrong?'' Ruby asked, having grown concerned over Yang suddenly going silent.

Luckily for the blonde, Ciel stepped into the room. ''Xiao Long, could you step outside with me for a second? The general wanted me to tell you something.''

Yang let out a small sigh of relief. It seemed like she was able to get some time to think of what to tell Ruby. ''Alright, I'm coming,'' the blonde replied before giving Ruby a quick kiss and walking out of the room with the soldier.

Once outside, Ciel turned to Yang and said, ''Your next briefing will be after two hours due to General Ironwood having a meeting with some of Atlas' leaders. Be there on time, as it's going to be a really important mission.''

''Okay, I'll be there,'' the blonde replied. The soldier was about to leave, but Yang had a question for her. ''By the way, is it likely that Ruby will get her memories back?''

''That is very unlikely. It seems that Weiss Schnee used a special kind of Dust that wipes memories away completely. As far as we know, no one has ever managed to regain any of their memories after being subjected to it, so I'm afraid that Ruby will never remember anything about her life,'' Ciel answered.

Yang gave a nod and the soldier left. Now that the blonde was alone, she let out a heavy sigh and started to think. She needed to come up with a story to tell to Ruby, right now. It would have been hard enough if the redhead had her memories, but now Yang needed to be extra careful. One wrong move on her part and it could make Ruby fear or even hate her.

As she was trying to figure out what to tell the girl, she remembered something Weiss had told her. The former heiress had called memories building blocks and that if someone were to lose them, they would have chance to rebuild themselves. Or for someone to rebuild them. This gave Yang an idea.

The blonde returned to Ruby's room, where the redhead was sitting on her bed, looking somewhat scared. As soon as Yang entered the room, she turned her eyes to look at her.

''Yang, is everything alright?'' Ruby asked to which the blonde nodded. ''You were about to tell me something. About us being something. What was it?''

''Yeah. It was about how I've known you practically all my life,'' Yang answered and took a seat next to the redhead's bed. ''You see, we were... close childhood friends.''

''Really?'' Ruby said with wide eyes.

The blonde nodded. ''Your mother and my father were old friends, so you often came to our house to play. We were almost like sisters.''

''You mentioned my mother, but what about my father? And where is my mother now?''

Yang felt her heart clench. This was going to be tough. ''Your... father was like my mother in that they abandoned us. They weren't exactly keen on having kids. Last I heard of them, they were dead.''

''Oh... I see,'' Ruby responded and looked down with wide eyes. She was trying to process all this information. ''Then... what about my mother?''

The blonde took a deep breath and prayed that this would go well. ''Your mother was great and pretty much the best mother any child could ever have, but... she died when you were pretty young. It was a tragic day for both of us.''

The redhead could feel tears forming in her eyes. She might not remember any of this, but the idea that her whole family was gone still had an effect on her. ''D-Do I have any other family members? Or any friends?''

''I'm afraid not. You were an only child and I have never heard of you having any other relatives. You don't really have any friends either. You were always a very shy and timid person, which caused you to not make friends easily. You were able to make a few friends later, but they all pretty much abandoned you.''

''S-So I'm all alone now?'' Ruby said in sad tone as she slowly started crying, which broke Yang's heart. ''I have no family or any friends. I don't even know who I am. W-What am I going to do? What will-''

The blonde couldn't stand seeing her beloved redhead so sad and pulled her into a strong hug. ''You are not alone,'' Yang said in a gentle voice. ''I am here for you and I will take care of you. You don't need to fear anything, okay?''

''B-But why? Why would you go so far for me?'' Ruby asked.

Yang pulled back a bit so that she could look the redhead in the eyes and said, ''Because you're more than just a childhood friend to me. I love you, Ruby. You're my one true love and I would do anything for you.''

''A-Are you serious?''

''Dead serious,'' the blonde said and buried her nose in Ruby's hair. ''We even had a bit of a thing going on between us, before your accident.''

''Can you tell me more? Also, what accident?'' the redhead asked.

''I'll save that for next time, okay? I need to get going and you need to rest,'' Yang answered as she laid Ruby on the bed and tucked her in. She then leaned down and gave the girl a kiss, before whispering. ''I'll be back soon and I think I'll cuddle up with you then. It's been too long since we did that.''

Ruby nodded with a blush on her face and yawned. The blonde gave her one last kiss before leaving the room and heading towards her own room. She still had time before the briefing for her next mission, so she could spend that time playing some video games.

On her way, she happened to come across Ciel and decided to have a few words with the soldier. She needed to make sure that the soldier knew how to treat Ruby, after all.

''Hey, soldier girl! Got a second?'' Yang called out to Ciel.

''As much as I hate to admit it, yes,'' the soldier answered with a sigh. ''What do you want?''

''Listen, I've got a good thing building up with Ruby and I don't want you screwing it up, okay? So don't go telling her anything unnecessary, understood?'' the blonde commanded.

''By ''anything unnecessary'', do you perhaps mean that you're a murderer? Or anything that doesn't go with whatever lies you've told her?'' Ciel asked.

''Pretty much, yeah. Tell her anything like that and I'll skin you for starters,'' Yang said as she walked past the soldier. ''Also, if Penny does anything like that either, I'll still punish you.''

''How am I responsible for anything that dumbass of a robot does!? Besides, how am I supposed to make sure she doesn't do anything you don't like, when she has the attention span and intellect of a hyperactive 5-year-old!?'' the soldier screamed.

''Don't know and I don't care. Just make sure that she stays in line or you'll pay for it,'' the blonde said as she continued to make her way to her room.

* * *

After some time, it was time for the mission briefing and Yang was once again sitting in the briefing room. Ironwood was on the monitor and he seemed to be quite pleased. The blonde guessed that her work had been appreciated by Atlas' higher-ups.

''Hey Jimmy, is it just me or do you seem somewhat happy? Did your meeting perhaps go well?'' Yang asked out of curiosity.

 _''You could say that,''_ Ironwood answered. _''Vale has been pulling back it's forces thanks to your work. They have also been struggling with resources, since some of your missions were able to cut off their supplies of Dust, weaponry and even volunteers from around Remnant. Some of the higher-ups think that we should begin attacking, but I feel that it's still a bit too early for that. We still have a couple of problems that need to be taken care of, after all.''_

''Let me guess, that's where I come in, right?''

 _''Correct. Your next mission won't have anything to do with the war, but it's an opportunity that we cannot miss,''_ the general said as a picture appeared on the screen, showing three people that were somewhat familiar to the blonde. _''Do you perhaps recognize these three?''_

''Hey, I do know those guys!'' Yang responded. ''That's Cinder Fall and her two teammates, Emerald and Mercury! Aren't they just students?''

 _''I'm afraid not. They're actually terrorists and had infiltrated Beacon with fake identities. We do not know their ultimate goal or if they're working for someone bigger, but we do know that they have ties to the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Their cover was blown while you were still in jail. They were seen making deals with Torchwick and the authorities were called upon them.''_

''So is this like with Adam Taurus and I need to squeeze information out of them?''

 _''That would be great, but we unfortunately do not have the time for that. The situation between Atlas and Vale has grown restless ever since you started doing these missions and you will soon be needed for your last mission. In other words, I want you to deal with them as fast and as efficiently as possible.''_

''Oh, I'll be efficient, all right,'' Yang said with a wide grin.

* * *

In the forested area near the city of Vale was a large mansion that belonged to a wealthy nobleman. This man had decided to build his home outside of the city so that he and his wife could raise their child in peace. Everything had been going as planned, until their child became ill and died. The man's wife was broken by grief and took her own life soon after the loss of their only child. Due to losing everything dear to him, the man became a hermit that lived alone in the large mansion to this day.

However, if someone were to take a good look into the house, they would find out that this wasn't the entire truth. The man had died some time ago by the hands of three criminals, who then took the large mansion for themselves. The building had become their hideout from the law, once their cover had been blown. It was the hideout of Cinder Fall and her servants.

Said woman was currently sitting on her bed inside the mansion, listening to the pleads of a messenger from the White Fang. After Adam Taurus had been attacked and killed, the Atlesian military had somehow been able to attack the base where the White Fang's leader had been, resulting in his capture. This led to the organization falling into disarray, with many people fighting inside the group to get the position of leader and their bases getting picked off at the same time by the military of Atlas. It was because of this that the messenger had been sent to Cinder, to ask for her assistance in ending the fighting inside the White Fang and to help against their common enemy.

There was unfortunately one problem that the White Fang had not considered. Cinder Fall was not a woman that cared about others, even if they were her allies. If they were in peril, it was their own problem to solve. Not to mention, she didn't even really consider the White Fang her allies anymore. Allies in her eyes were people that were useful to her and the terrorist group wasn't all that useful to her anymore.

''Enough with your pathetic whining,'' Cinder said to the messenger, having grown tired of his pleading. ''It is your own group's fault that you're in the position that you're in right now. If you hadn't put someone as worthless as Adam Taurus into such a high position, you wouldn't be in this mess.''

''B-But Lady Cinder, how was Adam-''

''Isn't it obvious?'' the raven-haired woman cut off the faunus' question with a frustrated sigh. ''Right after he gets attacked and killed, your leader's location, which is a secret that only a select few know, becomes known to the Atlesian military. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he told someone that information, which has now led to your group slowly but surely getting destroyed. Had it not been for Adam Taurus' own incompetence, the White Fang wouldn't be on it's last legs right now.''

''Still, I beg of you to-''

''To what? Waste my time saving your worthless group? If I saw any use in you people, I might consider it. However, seeing as you're not, I'm going to let you solve your own problems, like you should. Now get out of my sight, before I personally send you to Adam Taurus,'' Cinder said with a glare. The White Fang messenger wisely decided not to say anything and simply nodded, before getting up and leaving the room.

After the messenger had left, Mercury turned to Cinder and asked, ''What are we going to do now that the White Fang is out of the picture?''

''We will simply find another group. It's that simple. The only reason we joined with them was that they were the biggest terrorist group out there, nothing more,'' the raven-haired woman replied. ''People like them can be found everywhere. You just need to know where to look. It won't take long for us to find another group to replace them.''

''What would you like us to for now, Lady Cinder?'' Emerald asked.

''Leave me alone for now. I have some plans to make. Also, let this be a lesson for both of you. The moment you stop being useful to me is the moment your life ends. Do not disappoint me or you will end up like our former faunus comrades. Understood?'' Cinder said to which both of her servants nodded, before leaving the room.

The two servants of Cinder were about to go to their own rooms, when they heard a loud noise from downstairs. They immediately ran there to find out what had happened, fully expecting an intruder of some kind. Once they had made their way down the stairs, the duo saw the White Fang messenger Cinder had just talked with, laying on the floor in his own blood. Someone had killed him outside and then threw him back in through the window.

''I'll go inform Lady Cinder. You go find whoever is responsible for this,'' Emerald said before turning around. She was about to go do as she said, but a certain blonde had been right behind her and punched her in the face, sending her flying backwards into a wall.

''You shouldn't leave yet. The party's only starting,'' Yang said with a wide grin.

Mercury reacted quickly and aimed to kick the blonde in the head with all of his strength. However, his leg was caught by Yang, who then simply tore it off. Mercury screamed as he felt the artificial limb get ripped from the nerves that were connected to it and he fell to the floor. He looked up at Yang to see her inspecting the leg with surprised eyes.

''You know, I had no idea that your leg wasn't real, but this will work out just fine!'' the blonde said with a wide grin and lifted the leg over her head, getting ready to strike down. Mercury's eyes went wide as he realized what Yang was going to do.

''Wait! No!'' he managed to yell before the blonde hit him on the head with his own leg. She kept doing that over and over, until Mercury's head was smashed into pieces. Only then did she drop the artificial limb with a satisfied sigh.

''What a workout! Now let's get to the other-'' Yang said as she turned her attention towards Emerald, only to see that the green-haired woman had disappeared. ''Oh, come on! Not this crap again!''

While Yang thought that Emerald had ran away, the green-haired woman had actually used her Semblance to turn invisible and sneak behind the blonde. The punch Emerald had gotten from her opponent told her that Yang was a lot stronger than any other person she had ever fought. She needed to be careful with this and try to end the fight as fast as possible. The former thief knew that the longer this went on, the more likely it would be that she would lose.

Emerald was right behind Yang and raised her knives up. She was going to bring them down on the back of the blonde's neck, instantly killing her. Unfortunately, just as she was about to strike, one of the floor board's creaked. The former thief might be able to turn herself invisible, but she wasn't able to erase the noise her footsteps made. Yang reacted immediately to the sound and used one of her gauntlets to shoot whoever was behind her. The blonde might not have been able to see anyone, but she knew that there was someone behind her and that was enough.

The shot from Yang's gauntlet hit Emerald and blasted her backwards. The green-haired woman had been too busy focusing on her Semblance to bring up her Aura for defense in time, causing her to suffer some bad injuries. Her skin was burned on several places and there was a rather large hole in her stomach. She was desperately trying to get up and escape, but Yang was soon on her. The blonde lifted her up by her neck and dangled her up in the air.

''Awww, are you in pain? Poor baby. Let me fix that for you,'' Yang said mockingly. She then lifted Emerald over her head and brought her down on her knee with full force. A cracking sound echoed through the house as the green-haired woman's back was broken. Emerald's eyes went wide and her body twitched for a moment, before she went completely limp and died.

Yang dropped the dead body on the floor and she was about to go look for Cinder, but she suddenly heard clapping. She looked up to see Cinder standing on top of the stairs, looking down at her with a smirk as she clapped her hands.

''Well done. You are truly a magnificent warrior,'' the raven-haired woman said.

''Well, this is a surprise. Usually when I kill somebody, people start screaming and yelling about how much of a monster I am or some other crap like that. Either you didn't really like these two or you're just a big fan of violence. Mind telling me which one it is?'' Yang said.

''Neither of those, actually. You see, when a tool becomes useless to me, I don't try to repair it or make it better. I simply get rid of it and get a new, better one. So their deaths didn't matter one bit to me,'' Cinder responded. ''What I do like are those skills you possess. They could be useful for someone like me.''

''Hold on a second here, because I think you might have just given the idea that you want me to work for you.''

''You are correct. I was honestly interested in you while you were still in Beacon and only starting your little ''hobby''. I was going to try and recruit you, but you went and killed that one boy, whoever it was, and disappeared. That doesn't mean my interest in you ever disappeared. In fact, with this little performance you just did, my interest in you has just grown. It also gave me the need for new tools, so would you like to fill that opening?''

Yang's right eye twitched a bit out of irritation. She didn't like being called a tool. ''You don't really dance around the bushes, do you? Or do you think that people find it fun to be called tools?''

''My previous servants were too foolish to know better, but I'm sure you're different. You know exactly what you're in for with me. Fail me and you will lose everything. But if you serve me faithfully without failures, you will be rewarded in a way that most people only dream of. So how about it? Care to take my offer?''

The serial killer chuckled, before saying, ''Are you freaking kidding me? Why the hell would I join you? You can make all the promises of rewards and all that crap, but at the end of the day, you're just some high and mighty punk, who thinks too much of herself. Besides, all I need are two things. My beloved girl and the freedom to kill just about anyone I want. Not to mention, you're the least trustworthy person I've ever met. So how about you stick that offer of yours up your ass and let's get down to business?''

Cinder frowned. The fact that Yang just declined her offer was irritating enough, but the insults were too much. She would kill the blonde for certain. No one talked to Cinder Fall like that.

''Very well. While I may be disappointed that my offer was declined, it only means I have to look longer for my new tools,'' the raven-haired woman said as she got ready for a fight.

Cinder summoned a fireball and threw it at Yang, who dodged it easily. The raven-haired woman then jumped down from the stairs and straight at her opponent, summoning a sword at the same time she came down. She tried to cut down the blonde, but her attack was blocked. Yang threw a poweful punch, which Cinder managed to avoid by jumping back. The serial killer followed after her opponent by propelling herself with a blast from her gauntlets. The raven-haired woman git ready and swung her sword, but Yang managed to jump over her and get behind her. She then delivered a strong punch at Cinder, who barely managed to block it with her sword. The punch was so strong that she was blown away backwards and her sword broke in half.

''Look who's getting her ass kicked. And to think you were trying to make me your underling. I guess you underestimated me quite a bit, huh?'' Yang taunted her opponent with a smirk.

''Indeed. I have underestimated you. But that doesn't change the fact that I am far beyond your level,'' Cinder said as her body was slowly getting surrounded by her Aura, which looked like bright flames. ''Even if you beg me, I will not spare you or make you my tool anymore. I will show you the true power I have! Something that makes me into a god compared to you!''

Suddenly, Cinder blasted flames all around Yang, trapping her. She then summoned a bow and an arrow, which she aimed at the blonde and fired. Yang was barely able to dodge it, and the flames around her got closer, making it even more difficult for her to move. This was repeated a couple of times. Cinder fired an arrow and Yang dodged, with the flames getting closer. This was until the flames were almost touching the blonde and she was unable to dodge anymore.

''It seems our game ends here,'' Cinder said as she readied her next arrow. With no other option available, Yang charged towards the raven-haired woman, who simply fired her arrow. The blonde brought up her gauntlets for protection, but the arrow was suddenly surrounded by Aura and it sent her flying through a wall. Seeing as how her opponent was most likely defeated, Cinder snapped her fingers and the flames disappeared. ''This is what happens when fools like you try to fight someone like me.''

Cinder was about to go back to her room, when she heard something moving in the area Yang was sent flying to. Her eyes widened as she saw the blonde walking towards her, with her eyes red and her hair glowing. Yang had activated her Semblance and was readying herself for another fight.

''If you're done talking, I suggest that we get round two started,'' the blonde said as she took a stance. ''Let's see which one wins.''

''Hmph. How pointless,'' Cinder said as she readied another arrow. ''No matter how much you try, the result will-''

The raven-haired woman was cut off, when in the blink of an eye, Yang suddenly appeared right in front of her and delivered a strong punch to her guts. Cinder threw up blood and flew to a wall. She quickly got up and summoned two daggers, getting ready for close combat. The blonde charged at her again and she brought the daggers down on her, only for them to shatter upon impact. This gave Yang an opportunity to deliver a strong uppercut right into Cinder's chin, which was followed by a barrage of punches. To end the combo, the blonde grabbed the raven-haired woman by her hair and threw her at a wall.

''You... You insolent maggot! How dare you do this to me!? I will-'' Cinder began ranting as she struggled to get up, only to be cut off again as Yang punched her in the back of her head, sending her to the floor again. The blonde then grabbed the raven-haired woman by her hair again and lifted her up, so that they were looking at each other in the eyes.

''You know, I don't like the way you've been looking at me,'' Yang said and grabbed Cinder's head with both hands. ''I think I'll do something about that.''

Cinder screamed as Yang slowly pressed her thumbs into her eyes, blinding her for good. The raven-haired woman tried to struggle and escape the blonde's clutches, but it was all ended soon as Yang quickly snapped her neck and killed her. Cinder's body fell to the floor with a loud thud as the blonde let go of her.

''Well, that takes care of that,'' Yang said to herself with a smirk as she got up. She started to leave, when a strange feeling came over her. It wasn't anything bad, but it felt odd. Like something just went inside her. _'What was that? My breakfast? Maybe I should listen to Ciel and not eat tacos in the morning.'_

''Well, this was unexpected,'' a strange female voice said from behind Yang. The blonde turned around to see four people behind her, one woman and three men. While the men seemed completely normal, the woman's appearance was something that brought shivers down Yang's spine. Her skin was completely white and her eyes were black with red irises. The blonde couldn't help but think that the woman was some kind of a demon.

''I was supposed to pay a surprise visit to Cinder, but it seems that she already had a surprise visitor,'' the white-skinned woman continued. ''While I am a bit frustrated that I lost my faithful servant, I am curious to see how to make use of this new development.''

''Just... who the hell are you?'' Yang asked while staring at the strange woman.

''My apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Salem, and Cinder Fall was my servant,'' the white-skinned woman replied. ''But I think that she can be easily replaced.''

''Are you perhaps thinking of hiring me? Cindy did the same thing and look what happened to her.''

Salem chuckled. ''That might be true, but I am someone whose offers you should really consider. You won't be able to defeat me, like Cinder. While she might have had godly powers, I am an actual god. Those who are wise join me, while the foolish oppose me and end up dying. It would be in your best interests to not take me lightly.''

''Sorry, but wisdom isn't exactly my strong point. Neither is obedience. Now how about you get lost? I'm not interested in your deal, but I'm feeling generous enough to let you go,'' Yang said while putting up a strong act. However, she was really intimidated by theses people, especially Salem. She was also exhausted and beat up from her fight with Cinder, so the blonde hoped to get away without a fight.

''Such a shame. It would have been beneficial for both of us, if you had joined me. But you decided to choose poorly,'' Salem said before turning her attention towards her three servants. ''Tyrian, Watts, Hazel! Kill her!''

The three men charged towards Yang. Watts pulled out a rapier, while Tyrian readied his wrist blades. Hazel, on the other hand, was simply going to use his brute strength to kill their opponent. Yang was soon caught on the defensive, being able to only dodge and block attacks, without being able to strike back. Her strength was practically spent and had to come up with something to clever to get out of this alive. She first had to observe her opponents to see what she could use against them.

Upon inspecting her opponents, the blonde noticed something strange with Tyrian. The man was balancing himself in a strange way, almost like he was hiding something on his back. Whatever it was, Yang was certain that it was not good for her and decided to be careful with him. She would watch for a moment when he would ready himself to use whatever his weapon was.

The moment came soon, as Yang sidestepped a thrust from Watts' rapier and she grabbed the man's arm and threw him at Hazel. Tyrian was behind her and crouched as low as possible, almost like he was ready to pounce his prey. Yang's instincts told her that he would be using his hidden weapon now and got ready. In almost the blink of an eye, the tail of a scorpion came from Tyrian's back and shot towards Yang, ready to inject her with a lethal poison. However, since the blonde had been ready for the attack, she not only managed to dodge it, but also grab her opponent's tail. After that, she used all of her strength to rip the tail off the faunus' body. While Tyrian was screaming from the pain, Hazel ran at Yang with his fists ready, but the blonde stabbed the torn off tail's stinger in the man's neck, bringing him down with it's poison.

Soon after Hazel had been brought down, Tyrian ran towards Yang again with fury in his eyes. The faunus was screaming madly about how he would make the blonde pay for his tail, but he was so consumed by his rage that Yang was able to easily avoid his attacks. The blonde was able to knock Tyrian down on the ground with a strong punch to the face. Before he managed to get up, Yang went and took hold of his head with both hands. The faunus screamed in rage, until his head was crushed by the blonde.

Having dealt with two of her opponents, Yang turned her attention towards the last of Salem's servants, Watts. The moustached man was horrified by what had just happened to his comrades. Tyrian was dead and Hazel was dying on the floor. He started to slowly back away from Yang, fearing that the same fate would await him.

''Coward,'' an angry female voice said behind Watts before a black blade was suddenly thrust through his back and his chest. He slowly turned his head to look behind him to see Salem holding a sword and staring at him with a frown on her face.

''L-Lady Salem... Why...?'' Watts managed to say before he fell to the floor and died.

After dealing with Watts, Salem walked up to Hazel, who was slowly dying from Tyrian's poison. He tried to reach his hand out to her and say something, but Salem ended those attempts by cutting off his head.

''I'm guessing that you do not take failures kindly,'' Yang said as she watched the white-skinned woman wipe the blood off her sword.

''You are correct. I do not accept failures at all. However, this has left quite a few openings in my service and I will give you one last chance to serve me. Do you accept my kind offer or will you face death by my hands?'' Salem asked.

''How many times do I have to tell you? I am not serving anyone,'' the blonde replied with a grin. ''Besides, if your top goons weren't all that much, how tough can you be?''

''You're making a big mistake here. Did you think that I was exaggerating when I called myself a god?'' the white-skinned woman said as she raised her hands and suddenly black portals opened on the floor. Soon after that, Grimm started to emerge from the portals. ''I can assure you that what I said was the truth.''

''Well... Holy shit...'' was all Yang managed to mutter as she stared at the horde of Grimm rising from the floor right in front of her eyes. The blonde had been through many deadly situations, but this one looked like it would be her last.

Having fully emerged from the portals, the Grimm turned their attention to Yang and ran at her. These monsters had just been born and they were hungry. A young and tired woman seemed like a perfect meal for them.

Yang had nothing left in her body. Her strength and stamina were spent, her Aura was practically gone and even her Semblance had been used up. The blonde could only let a single tear drop from her eye, before charging towards her enemies with a primal roar. She soon disappeared into the mass of black that was the Grimm, showing Salem that she was finished with her business there. The white-skinned woman turned around and started to make her way out of the house.

However, Yang was not dead yet. She was still furiously fighting the monsters around her, but she was being overpowered. She was too weak and there were too many enemies for her. But the blonde was not stopping. In fact, her body had pretty much gone on autopilot, while her mind was racing. She didn't even register the pain she felt from the attacks her body received.

 _'What am I doing? Shouldn't I run? I can't win this fight,'_ Yang thought to herself as she continued to fight. _'Why am I trying so hard? Why aren't I giving up?'_

* * *

Suddenly everything went dark around the blonde. She was standing in complete darkness with no Grimm or Salem around her. She looked around herself for anything to be there, when she noticed a light coming towards her. Once it had gotten close enough to the blonde, she could see that it was actually a person that was glowing brightly, like a walking golden statue. It took a few more steps towards Yang and she was able to recognize the person. It was Ruby.

The now golden girl stood in front of Yang and raised her hand to offer it to the blonde. Yang's mouth formed into a smile and she took her beloved's hand in hers. She started to feel her strength come back slowly.

 _'That's right. It's you that I'm doing this for. There is no other cause that I would rather die for. You are my everything. My world. So can I ask you to lend me your strength?'_ the blonde thought to herself as she held the golden Ruby's hand tightly. The girl suddenly broke into many small lights that started to fly into Yang's body, making her feel her powers come back to her.

However, she didn't feel like she was only getting her own powers back. She started to be overflown with power.

* * *

Salem suddenly stopped on her tracks as she felt a strange sensation run down her spine. She looked behind her to see a strange glow shining from beneath the mass of Grimm that were all over Yang. Just as the white-skinned woman was wondering what this glow was, there was a sudden explosion of light, which blinded her. Once she was able to look at the spot where Yang was again, Salem was shocked to see the blonde standing there with all of the Grimm dead. Not only that, but Yang had also somehow healed all of her wounds and bruises as well.

''How!? How are you still alive!?'' Salem screamed in disbelief.

''Don't know. But I have to say that I feel better than ever. It's like I'm filled with unlimited power,'' Yang replied. She then grinned widely and said, ''How about you try taking me on yourself this time?''

''Arrogant fool! Do you really think you can-'' was all Salem managed to say before Yang's fist smashed into her face. The punch was so powerful that it sent the white-skinned woman straight into the wall behind her.

 _'What!? Where did this sudden power come from!? She was barely able to stand just a second ago, but now she's actually fighting me! How is this possible!?'_ Salem thought to herself as she coughed up blood.

The white-skinned woman looked up to see Yang walking towards her, but she noticed something about the blonde that she had seen before and it managed to actually frighten her. Yang's eyes were glowing like they did with the Maidens, when they were using their powers.

 _'She's one of the Maidens!? How!? None of my spies noticed her, so how did she get these powers!?'_ Salem thought before she remembered something. Once a Maiden died, their powers transferred to the last female person they thought of. Since Yang had killed Cinder, she must have been occupying the raven-haired woman's thoughts and the Fall Maiden's powers transferred into the blonde.

''I might not know what this is about, but I sure do like it!'' Yang said with a wide grin as she finally made her way to Salem. ''I have never felt this good before. Not even when I killed Weiss.''

''DON'T YOU TAKE ME LIGHTLY!'' Salem screamed as she grabbed her sword and tried to cut Yang in half, but the blonde simply grabbed the sword with her hand and broke it.

''That's gonna cost you,'' the blonde said with a smirk, before grabbing the white-skinned woman by her throat and slamming her through the wall.

Salem desperately tried to get back up, but Yang was soon on top of her. The blonde unleashed a barrage of punches at the white-skinned woman, not leaving a single place on her body unharmed. By the time she was done, Salem was left twitching on the floor and coughing up blood. Yang took a look around herself to see that they had ended up in the bathroom. The blonde had an idea and smirked. She had a fitting end for Salem.

''You called yourself a god, right?'' Yang asked as she grabbed Salem and dragged her to the toilet. ''Well, let me offer you a drink fitting your position!''

The blonde shoved the white-skinned woman's head into the toilet and held it under the water. Salem tried to escape Yang's hold, but was too weak to put up any kind of a fight. She tried to pull the blonde's hands off and kicked her legs, but none of it helped.

Yang suddenly pulled Salem's head back up, allowing her to say, ''How... How dare you!? Unhand me right now or-''

The rest of the white-skinned woman's threat was cut off as Yang shoved her head back under the water. Salem continued to struggle, but her fighting was noticeably weaker now.

The blonde pulled Salem up again. The white-skinned woman was now breathing very hard and was exhausted from her struggles. ''P-Please... I'll do... anything...''

Salem's pleas fell on deaf ears as Yang shoved her head under the water again. Through this whole thing, Yang had been grinning madly. She simply loved doing this. Having Salem struggle in vain was a thrill that the blonde couldn't get enough of. However, she had to finish this now and held the white-skinned woman's head under the water until her struggles stopped. Even after Salem had stopped moving and had gone limp, Yang continued to hold her like that for a couple of minutes. She needed to make sure that Salem was truly dead.

After being certain that Salem was dead, Yang let go of her and said with a smirk, ''Guess you're just number two, your godliness.''

Having finished her business there, the blonde got up and started to make her way to the Bullhead. She had a lovely redhead waiting for her back at the hideout.

* * *

 _''I must say, Xiao Long, that you're looking a lot better than I expected,''_ Ironwood said. As soon as Yang had gotten back, she had been summoned to the briefing room again. _''I was honestly expecting you to be in a lot worse condition.''_

''Hey, don't sound so disappointed,'' Yang shot back with a grin. ''Anyways, did you need me for something?''

 _''I just wanted to check on your condition after your latest mission. I wanted to make sure that you're in good enough shape to go after your last target, Ozpin. Seeing as you are all well, I suggest that you go rest for now. Tomorrow you will be taken to Beacon.''_

Yang nodded and left. As she got out of the room, she couldn't help but think about the strange power she suddenly got while she had been fighting Salem. Never before had she felt like that. The blonde almost couldn't believe what had happened, but she could feel the power still within herself. Not only that, but like Ironwood had said, she should have been in a lot worse condition. Yet here she was, without a single bruise on her body. Just what was this new power she had received?

Her thoughts about this new power suddenly stopped, when Yang was about to walk past Ruby's room. The blonde remembered her little promise with the redhead and smiled. She quickly ran to her room to change into her sleepwear, before coming back. She opened the room as quietly as possible and peeked in. Ruby was apparently asleep, as she was laying still with only her chest moving with her breathing.

After carefully closing the door, Yang walked up to Ruby's bed quietly. She leaned over the young redhead and started to gently shake her. Tired silver eyes opened slowly and looked up at the blonde hovering over her.

''Hey. Hope you didn't forget about what I told you earlier today,'' Yang whispered with a smile. ''Move over a bit. I'll need some room so I can join you.''

Ruby nodded and did as she was told. Yang laid down on the bed next to the redhead and immediately pulled her beloved close. Ruby started to blush from the hug she was receiving, but she didn't freak out. There was something about Yang that made her feel just right. Not only was the blonde warm, but the feeling of her strong arms around her made the redhead feel safe. She was honestly unable to find the right word for it.

Eventually the warmth and the feeling of safety made Ruby fall asleep. Yang smiled down at the girl in her arms and kissed the top of her head. The blonde might have gone through dangers and strange changes today, but none of it mattered as long as she had Ruby in her arms. Everything else seemed meaningless when compared to the redhead.

''Sweet dreams, my lovely rose. And after tomorrow, we'll be moving to a new and better life,'' Yang whispered to Ruby before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Finally done! I wasn't first going to include Salem and her servants, but decided to go through with it. I mean, I already included Oscar, so why would I leave Salem out?**

 **I might have gotten some things wrong with how Yang got the power of the Maidens, since I only went through the RWBY wiki on the matter really quickly. That's why I'd like to apologize in advance if there were any problems. I did want her to get those powers though.**

 **Also, I kind of pulled the fighting styles for Salem and her goons from my ass, since we have not seen any of them fight, with the exception of Tyrian. The only one that I could really base on the actual canon was Hazel, since we have seen him use brute strength in the series.**

 **And before anyone starts sending me messages about how Yang shouldn't be able to beat Salem or any of the other characters in this chapter, you do know that this is fanfiction, right? And that this is basically 'Yang kills the RWBY universe'?**

 **Anyways, with this capter done, there are only two chapters remaining. Next time, Yang will be going after Ozpin in Beacon. After that, there will be one more chapter for the epilogue and then this story will be done. Hope you guys stick around for the ride.**

 **Until next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	17. Endgame

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 16: Endgame**

Yang was riding a Bullhead to Beacon Academy. This was going to be her last mission for Ironwood. After this, she would be free with Ruby by her side. This was something the blonde couldn't wait for. However, it was clear that Ironwood was not expecting her to survive. Her last target was none other that the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, after all. This foe was a lot more dangerous than any of her previous targets, so one could see why the general didn't expect Yang to claim her freedom.

But Ironwood didn't know about the fact that Yang had killed Salem. The blonde didn't know who the white-skinned woman was, but she did know that she had been an incredibly dangerous enemy and that she had been lucky to come out victorious. Yang was certain that she could defeat Ozpin, if she could use the same power she had used when fighting Salem. The problem was that she didn't know how to use it. Last time it happened to activate on it's own, but the blonde couldn't count on it to work like that this time as well. She needed to quickly find out how to activate her new power or Ironwood's prediction would come true.

''We're getting close to the destination. Get ready,'' the pilot called out to Yang.

The blonde got up from her seat and walked up to the door. The Bullhead was going to drop her off at the Emerald Forest. She would have to make her way to the school from there on her own. It was a long journey, but the Bullhead couldn't get her closer. An Atlesian military Bullhead wouldn't exactly be welcome at the Huntsman academy.

The Bullhead made it's way to a clearing in the forest and dropped off Yang in there. Soon after that, the aircraft flew away, leaving the blonde on her own. She immediately started to make her way to Beacon, but felt some sort of a strange sensation within her. Yang didn't know what it was, but it was like something was calling her. The blonde first thought that she was just getting nervous from her mission. However, when the feeling started to grow stronger with each step she took towards Beacon, she couldn't ignore it anymore. Something strange was going on with her and she needed to find out what it was.

Yang eventually arrived at Beacon and the strange feeling was a lot stronger than before. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on it in order to find where it was coming from. The blonde soon realized that it was coming from below the ground. There was something there that was calling for her. Whatever it was, she needed to proceed cautiously and not get seen.

''Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here!?'' a student called out to Yang as he was walking towards her with his teammates.

 _'Oh well, stealth was never my thing anyway,'_ Yang thought to herself as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his office with a cold mug of coffee on his desk. The headmaster had been sitting still for a couple of hours already and had not even touched his favorite drink. His mind was occupied by thoughts of his friends that he had lost. Port, Oobleck and even Glynda had all been killed by Yang Xiao Long, his former student turned serial killer. Even worse was the fact that the same killer had taken the lives of some of his students as well. This was something he considered a huge failure on his part. The students were the most important people to any school and losing even one was a disgrace he found unacceptable. And Beacon had lost many of it's most promising students, youngsters with bright futures ahead of them. If he could, Ozpin would gladly trade his own life for one of those students.

However, the headmaster had to face the facts. His students were gone along with his friends and none of them would come back. Ozpin himself couldn't help but feel that his life would be ending soon as well.

The silver-haired man was brought out of his thoughts by his Scroll suddenly ringing. He pulled it out and saw that the caller was Professor Peach. Ozpin wondered what the teacher could want.

''Hello? Peach, is something wrong?'' the headmaster answered to his Scroll.

 _''Thank God you answered, Ozpin! We're in trouble over here! She has come back and she's killing everyone in sight! We need your help!''_ a panicking Professor Peach yelled on the other side.

''Peach, calm down! What is going on over there!? Who's back!?''

 _''It's Yang Xiao- AAAARGH!''_

 _''You shouldn't have ruined the surprise,''_ a familiar female voice could be heard from the other side. The voice sent chills down Ozpin's back as he realized who it was.

The headmaster got up from his seat, grabbed his cane and ran to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for it to arrive, so he could go and defend his school and students. However, the elevator was taking longer than it was supposed to. Ozpin looked up to see where it was going and his eyes went wide and shivers ran down his spine.

The elevator was going downwards to the underground chamber, where the wounded Fall Maiden was being held.

Ozpin couldn't do anything else but wait for the elevator to come up. Each second felt like an eternity as he watched it rise up floor by floor. The headmaster hoped that he wouldn't be too late, even though he knew that it would be impossible for him to save the Fall Maiden in time.

The elevator finally arrived and Ozpin ran inside and pressed the button that sent him to the underground chamber. He was gripping his cane so tightly in his hands that his knuckles turned white. The headmaster couldn't help but wonder why Yang had gone to the chamber. It just didn't make sense to him. Considering that a good amount of the blonde's victims were people that she knew, he thought that the serial killer would come after him first. The chamber was also a top-class secret, so Yang shouldn't know what was in there. So why was she headed over there of all places?

Ozpin's train of thought was cut off as the elevator arrived in the chamber. He ran out and to the place where the Fall Maiden was being held. When he finally arrived there, he saw something that made his blood boil with rage. Yang had opened the pod where the Fall Maiden was resting and was currently suffocating the woman with a pillow.

''Ms. Xiao Long! Stop immediately!'' Ozpin commanded.

Yang looked behind her while continuing to suffocate the Maiden and said, ''Headmaster Ozpin, it's been a while. How are you doing?''

''Stop what you're doing right this second! Do you have any idea what you're doing!? Let her go and I'll show you some mercy, even if you don't deserve it!'' the headmaster shouted.

The blonde didn't stop murdering the Maiden and started to chuckle. ''Oh, Ozpin. Do you really think that your threats mean anything to me? There's no way that I would ever stop doing something like this.''

''I MEAN IT, XIAO LONG! LET HER GO NOW OR-!'' Ozpin started to yell, but was cut off by a beeping sound. It was the Fall Maiden's heart monitor, indicating that the woman had died. ''What have you done?''

''Oh, please. I'm sure you know that this wasn't even close to how brutal I can really be,'' Yang said with a roll of her eyes as she threw away the pillow. ''Besides, I sort of had to do it.''

''Had to? HAD TO!? What do you mean that you had to... kill... her...''

The rest of Ozpin's words died in his throat as he saw something that he couldn't believe. Glowing Aura was coming out of the dead Fall Maiden's body and going into Yang's. The blonde had a smirk on her face as she was surrounded by the glowing Aura.

''It's because of this that I had to kill her. I didn't first understand what was the strange feeling I got when I arrived her, but now I know what it was. I only had one half of the power and the other one was calling for me. It wanted to become complete. Now it is all within me and in my control,'' Yang said as she started to chuckle maniacally.

Although he was feeling fear in his very soul, Ozpin steeled his resolve and got ready for a fight. Yang might have gotten the Fall Maiden's powers, but that did not mean that he would back down. He was the headmaster of Beacon, after all. He absolutely could not back down, no matter what. He would defend his school to the bitter end.

''Well, let's see how well you can handle those new powers of yours,'' Ozpin said as he gripped his cane as tightly as he could.

''I was planning to, Ozzie,'' Yang said with a grin as she rose up into the air with her new powers.

Before Ozpin could react, Yang dashed towards him through the air and grabbed him by the throat. She spun him around a couple of times, before throwing him against a pillar. The headmaster crashed into the pillar painfully and fell to the floor. Luckily for him, his Aura managed to block any serious damage, but it still hurt him a lot. Ozpin quickly got up and charged at Yang with his cane held high. However, the blonde simply flew up to avoid the attack and then dropped down on her opponent's back with both of her feet, crushing the silver-haired man under her. The headmaster still wasn't done, as he got up and readied his stance. He was about to go for the offensive again, but Yang threw a few shots at him from her gauntlets. While normally these attacks wouldn't have posed much of a threat to Ozpin, they were now charged with the power from the Maiden and were much more devastating. The headmaster was barely able to avoid being fully blown up and was sent flying from the force of the blasts. He tumbled to the ground painfully and lost his cane in the process.

Ozpin tried to get back up and fight, but his strength was almost completely spent by now. He was struggling to simply stand up again and had lost most of his Aura as well. The headmaster had to admit that he was going to die today.

''Well, look at you now, Headmaster Ozpin,'' Yang taunted. ''You were always held as one of the greatest Huntsmen in the world, but now you're practically dead. Either I got too powerful for you or you've been spending too much time sitting on your ass, drinking coffee. I wonder which one it is? I mean, I have my guesses, but I don't want to sound arrogant or anything.''

''I'm... not... done yet! I... will... protect my school... and my students... to the bitter end! You will have to kill me, before- GAH!'' Ozpin said before being cut off by Yang suddenly grabbing his throat and lifting him up.

The blonde was grinning widely. ''That was the plan all along. How about we go see those precious students of yours?''

Before the headmaster could give any kind of a protest, Yang dashed through the air and through the elevator doors that led to the chamber. She then jumped up and through the ceiling of the elevator, before slamming Ozpin against the wall of the elevator shaft. The blonde then flew up, while holding the silver-haired man against the wall the whole time. Ozpin couldn't do anything as his body was being grounded into a bloody mess.

* * *

Back on the first floor of Beacon and near the elevator doors, a group of students had gathered. They had been trying to call for their headmaster for a while now and had decided to go look for him. The students felt that Ozpin was the only one that could save them from Yang's killing spree. However, even when they tried to call for the elevator, it didn't seem to move.

''What is wrong with this thing!? Why won't it move!?'' a male student yelled as he kept trying the elevator's switch.

''Maybe Headmaster Ozpin has locked it somehow. Maybe he is afraid of facing Yang Xiao Long as well,'' another male student said.

''Bullshit! There is no way that he would be scared of that psycho!'' a female student in the group said.

The student near the doors suddenly heard a strange noise. He put his ear on the door to listen to it and could hear it getting closer. Unfortunately for him, he was not able to react in time to get away from the doors when the thing that was making the noise got there. He was blown away with the doors with such force that he was thrown into the wall and killed on impact.

The other students had somehow been able to survive the sudden explosion and were getting up from the floor. They tried to find what had caused the explosion, but there was too much dust and smoke in the way.

''W-What the hell was that!?'' a female student asked as she tried to see through the smoke and dust.

After a moment, the air started to clear from all obstruction and the students noticed something glowing where the elevator doors used to be. Once they were able to clearly see what it was, terror washed over their hearts. Yang Xiao Long was floating in the air with a glowing, golden Aura around her, while she was holding a mangled and bloodied corpse in one of her hands.

''Hello, kiddies. I thought I should drop this off to you,'' Yang said with a smirk as she dropped the corpse on the floor in front of the students.

''I-Is that Headmaster Ozpin!?'' one of the horrified students asked. It was almost impossible to recognize the silver-haired man anymore. His body had been turned into a mess of gore and blood, but one could still see who it had been, if they looked hard enough.

''Bingo! I was thinking that you would like to see your dear headmaster one last time,'' the blonde said, making the students look up at her in terror. ''Now, you kids better start running, because the boogeyman is doing room service in Motel Hell!''

The students screamed as they tried to run away from the blonde maniac, but they weren't fast enough. Yang chased them down and brutally killed them with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Yang was making her way to the clearing in Emerald Forest, where she had been dropped off. She had decided to leave after killing a good chunk of Beacon's students. While the blonde had the power to kill all of the students, she decided that she shouldn't keep Ironwood waiting for too long. After all, she was here to do a job and had succeeded in it already.

Besides, the whole world would remember this day as one the most horrifying events in the history, while Yang herself would remember it as one of her greatest moments in her life.

The blonde took out her Scroll and called the Bullhead's pilot. ''The job's done. Come pick me up.''

 _''Wait a second, SERIOUSLY!? You actually managed to kill Ozpin, one of the greatest Huntsmen in the world!?''_ the pilot said on the other side, sounding very surprised.

''Yup. Guess you guys either overestimated him or underestimated me,'' Yang replied. ''Now, can you come pick me up?''

 _''S-Sure. Man, wait until the general hears about this.''_

The blonde put her Scroll back into her pocket and continued on her way to the pick up point. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about how she would soon be free with Ruby by her side.

* * *

The Bullhead arrived at the hideout with Yang. Upon exiting the aircraft, the blonde noticed that there were several Bullheads around the hideout. There was even an aircraft that seemed to be too expensive and fancy for any normal Atlesian soldier. Yang guessed that it belonged to Ironwood himself and that the general had come to see her in person. The extra Bullheads rang alarm bells inside the blonde's head. Either Ironwood wanted to have some protection around himself or he was planning something. Whatever it was, Yang would not let it get between her and her freedom with Ruby.

Once the blonde got inside the hideout, she was not surprised to see Ciel waiting for her at the entrance. The soldier girl was always there when she had completed a mission.

''The general wishes to speak with you in person. Follow me,'' Ciel ordered.

Yang merely nodded and did as she was told. She was led to a room, where Ironwood was waiting for them with Penny. The room seemed to have belonged to whoever used to run the abandoned training facility, as it had a large desk with a chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. Ironwood was sitting behind the desk with Penny standing next to him.

''Welcome back, Xiao Long. Take a seat,'' the general said and Yang sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. ''I heard that you were successful on your latest mission. I have to say that I am honestly surprised by this. Ozpin was not a man that should be taken lightly, yet you managed to actually defeat him in combat. I would like to offer my congratulations to you for this.''

''Don't need it,'' Yang responded. ''You know good and goddamn well that the only reasons I did any of this were to get Ruby and my freedom back. Not to mention, all that other stuff you promised. Which brings the question, do you have the stuff you promised?''

''Obviously,'' Ironwood answered and pulled a large suitcase from under the desk. He put it on the table and pushed it towards the blonde. ''Everything I promised for you is in there.''

Yang took the suitcase and opened it. She saw that it was filled with money and it also had some documents on it. The documents were for the ownership of a piece of land and a house on it. There were even pictures attached, which showed what the house and the area around it looked like.

''Seems like everything is in order,'' Yang said with a smile and closed the suitcase. ''If there's nothing more that needs to be discussed, I think I'll take my leave now.''

''Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with you,'' the general said, catching the blonde's attention. ''Would be interested in continuing this type of work with me? Even with all of the people you have killed, there are still numerous threats to Atlas. Criminals, terrorists, political enemies and many others. You would get to do what you like to do, which is killing people, and you would get safety from our kingdom. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?''

''Are you kidding me!?'' Yang said with a laugh. ''Do you really think that I would ever serve you of all people willingly!? That has got to be the best joke I have ever heard in my life! How about you do us both a service and stick that offer of yours right up your ass!?''

Ironwood's expression didn't even change upon the blonde's refusal. He simply sighed and said, ''Very well. If you do not wish to cooperate, I'm afraid that you leave me no choice.''

The general snapped his fingers and the door to the room opened. From behind the door came in a group of Atlesian soldiers that were all heavily armed. Yang could tell with just a look that these were some of Ironwood's best soldiers, most likely former Huntsmen and Huntresses even. They surrounded the blonde and had their weapons ready for a fight.

''Penny, activate the executioner mode,'' the general said to the robot. Immediately upon hearing those words, Penny's eyes turned red and she pulled out all of her swords. Her face also became blank, like a doll's.

 _''Executioner mode activated,''_ Penny said in an emotionless voice.

Yang glanced around herself at the people that had gathered around her, before turning to Ironwood again. ''Might explain what this is about, Jimmy?''

''Simple. I'm getting rid of you, like I should,'' the general replied. ''My deal was your last chance at making it out of here alive. Not only are you the most violent serial killer in the world, you are also a liability that I can't ignore. You're whole existence is a threat to the Atlesian military, due to your work for me. I must make sure that what we have been doing never becomes known, which means that I have to silence you. Thank you for your hard work, though.''

Ironwood expected Yang to start raging about his betrayal, but the blonde didn't do that. Instead, she started to chuckle. Her chuckling increased in volume until she was laughing out loud. The general and his soldiers were confused by this. They had Yang completely surrounded and she had no hope of escaping. So why was she laughing?

''Do you really think that I was not expecting this?'' the blonde asked while laughing. ''I was expecting you to do this from day one!''

''That might be so, but it still doesn't change the fact that you have no way out of this,'' Ironwood said calmly, but he was actually feeling a little nervous. _'Why is she so calm? What could she possibly have to save herself from this?'_

''That's where you're wrong. You see, I happened to find something pretty useful for this,'' Yang stated calmly before activating the Maiden's power. A sudden bright glowing Aura surrounded her body and her eyes started to glow. This shocked everyone around her, especially Ironwood, who recognized her power. ''I think I've got a way out of this.''

Ironwood could not believe his eyes. He couldn't understand how Yang got this power. The general could feel fear wash over him, but he still decided to fight back.

''KILL HER! KILL HER BEFORE IT'S-'' Ironwood screamed, but Yang suddenly disappeared from in front of him. He heard a noise next to him and turned to look what it was. The general's heart stopped for a second, as he saw Penny with Yang's fist smashed through her chest. The blonde was standing behind the robot with a wide grin on her face.

''Awwww. I'm sorry, Jimmy, but it looks like I broke your little doll,'' Yang said in a mocking tone before taking hold of Penny's head with both hands and twisting it backwards, ending the robot's life. ''But don't worry. You'll see her soon. Provided that she has a soul, that is.''

Ironwood roared as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Yang. However, the blonde was much faster than him and she managed to run up to him and tear of his arm. Luckily for the general, the arm that got torn off was a robotic one so he wouldn't die from losing it. It still hurt a lot to lose it, which made him scream from pain. As Ironwood was screaming, Yang grabbed the front of his coat and threw him at the gathered soldiers, before dashing towards them and engaging them in a fight to the death.

Meanwhile, Ciel had been watching the whole battle with wide and terrified eyes. She saw how Yang effortlessly tore apart the elite soldiers that Ironwood had gathered, which made her blood run cold with terror. The soldier knew that they wouldn't survive the battle with the blonde, so she decided to run away. She turned around and ran towards the door, hoping to escape with her life, but her hopes were crushed when she felt something hit her in the back and knock her on the floor. Ciel looked behind her to see one of Penny's swords sticking from her back.

''Hold on a second, soldier girl,'' Yang said with a maniacal grin. ''The party's just starting. You shouldn't leave so early.''

Fueled by sheer terror, Ciel started to crawl away from the blonde, but she couldn't get away. Yang quickly made her way to the soldier and lifted her up from the back of her neck with one arm. She then pulled the sword out of Ciel's back and then used it to cut the soldier in half. Ciel could only look down in horror, as she saw the lower half of her body fall to the floor.

''Looks like you're only half the woman you thought you were,'' Yang said with a laugh before dropping Ciel's body to the floor. She then turned around to look at her latest work. All of Ironwood's soldiers were killed, having been torn apart by the blonde. Only one of her enemies was still breathing, General Ironwood himself. Yang slowly and calmly walked up to the general, who was laying on the floor and holding the place where his robotic arm used to be.

''How...!? How did you get that power!?'' the general asked.

''Not sure. I sort of happened to get this when I killed Cinder,'' Yang replied with a shrug. ''But I think you have more important things to worry about than my new power.''

''Do you think you can get away with this!? The Atlesian military will hunt you down like the animal you are! The other kingdoms won't leave you alone either! You will always have someone after you!''

''Let them come. I'll deal with them like I've dealt with you,'' the blonde said as she raised her leg. The last thing Ironwood saw was the sole of Yang's boot coming down on his face, before his head was squashed and he died.

* * *

Ruby was resting in her room, when she was suddenly woken up by the sound of the door opening. She looked up to see Yang walk into the room and up to her bed with a suitcase in one of her hands. The blonde had a gentle smile on her face as she stared at the redhead.

''Yang, why are you- Eeep!'' Ruby squeaked as Yang suddenly lifted her up with one arm. The blonde had draped her over her shoulder and was now taking her out of the room.

''We're leaving this place, baby. Let's go,'' Yang told her beloved girl.

''Leaving? Where?'' Ruby asked.

''Somewhere where you'll be safe with me,'' the blonde replied. She carried the redhead with her out of the building and into the open field. There Yang used the power from the Maiden to fly into the air and away from the place she had used as her hideout and towards her new future with Ruby.

But first, she would have to make a little detour.

* * *

Back in the city of Atlas, Whitley Schnee was sitting comfortably on his favorite chair and reading a book. The heir to the SDC was happy with his life. Not only was he back home, both of his sisters had been dealt with for good. The white-haired boy had always resented his sisters for looking down on him, but now he was the one who got the last laugh. It seemed like his way of gaining power through money was better than their training after all.

Whitley reached for a cup of tea that was on a nightstand next to him, when he suddenly heard something crash. The noise was so loud and sudden that it startled him so bad that he dropped his cup of tea to the floor. The heir soon got over his fright and the feeling was replaced with anger. Whitley was sure that the sound was caused by their bumbling butler, Klein. He got up from his seat and walked up to the door, intending to tell the butler what an useless oaf he was.

However, upon exiting the room, the heir was treated to the sight of their butler hanging from the wall. Klein had his head smashed through the wall, and judging from the amount of blood that was slowly dripping to the floor, he was dead. Whitley's skin turned pale from the sight. He needed to find a safe place to hide or he might end up like the butler. The white-haired boy immediately thought about his father. He always felt safe with him and decided to run in search of the man.

Whitley headed to his father's office since he would most likely be there. The white-haired boy soon reached said room and opened the door, expecting to see his father there. Whitley did see his father there and even his mother as well, but not in the condition he expected. Both of his parents were dead. Their heads were sitting on Jacques Schnee's desk while their bodies were hanging from the ceiling. Tears formed at the corners of Whitley's eyes as he started to slowly back away from the room. Seeing his father's decapitated head destroyed all hope Whitley had. He no longer knew what to do. He had lost all hope for survival with his father. Who was supposed to protect him now?

The heir kept backing away until he bumped into someone behind him. Whitley's eyes went wide as he started noticing certain features in the person's body. Whoever it was, they were very tall, very muscular and female. All of these signs pointed to one person that the white-haired boy knew.

''Hey,'' a familiar voice said behind Whitley, sending shivers down his spine. ''I thought I'd drop in for a visit.''

The last thing Whitley saw was Yang's grin, before her fist hit him on the face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

When Whitley finally woke up, the first thing he noticed was a horrible stench. He also noticed that he was laying on top of something. The heir opened his eyes and looked around himself to see that he was laying on top of a corpse. He didn't recognize who it was, but it was at least a few days old. The sight of a dead body right next to him would have made Whitley jump up, if it wasn't for the fact that both his hands and feet were tied together. The white-haired boy looked around more and saw that he was not only laying on top of a corpse, but also in an open casket. Someone had dug up a grave and dropped him in a casket with the body that was still in it.

''Finally awake, are we?'' a familiar female voice said above Whitley, making him look up. He saw Yang Xiao Long crouched at the edge of the grave, looking down on him with a smirk on her face. ''I was starting to fear that I hit you too hard.''

''Where am I!? Why are you doing this!?'' the heir asked with tears in his eyes.

''We are at the cemetery. I didn't really bother checking whose grave this was, but I figured they could still use the company, you know?'' the blonde replied. ''As to why I'm doing this, I just thought that I should wrap up the whole Schnee family. After all, I did kill your sisters. They'll be happy to see you.''

''Look, you don't have to do this!'' Whitley pleaded. ''I can get you anything! Anything you want! Just let me go! Please!''

''Sorry. I've already got everything that I want. But I think I've got something that you might want,'' Yang said before dropping the heads of Whitley's parents in the grave. The boy screamed in terror from having the heads thrown on top of him. ''Now, I think I need to give you guys some privacy. Don't want to get between you and your family making new friends.''

Whitley cried and pleaded as Yang closed the casket and started to throw dirt on him. The blonde didn't listen to his cries at all as she simply whistled a happy tune and continued to bury the heir. After a while, Yang had finished burying Whitley and she left the cemetery while still whistling happily to herself.

The blonde returned to the inn she had decided to spend the night in with Ruby. She walked into the room to see that the redhead was still awake on her bed, most likely waiting for her.

Ruby looked up at Yang and said, ''Yang, where have you been? I was getting worried.''

The blonde smiled and changed into her sleepwear, before joining the redhead in the bed. ''Just wrapping things up with an old acquaintance,'' she replied as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. ''No need to worry, though. I'll always be there for you, okay? Now let's get some rest.''

Ruby gave a small nod before Yang kissed her on the lips. After that, they both fell asleep peacefully while holding each other.

* * *

 **Author's notes: We are almost done here, folks. Only one chapter left and this story is over. The next chapter is most likely going to be shorter, since it's going to be the epilogue, but I'll still try to make it as good as possible.**

 **There were some changes done to some of these last chapters from my original idea, but I think they were for the best. I'll explain these changes in greater detail in the author's notes for the next chapter, so I hope you can wait for that.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	18. Epilogue

**Dragon Unleashed**

 **Chapter 17: Epilogue**

 _''The police are still investigating the murder of the members of the famous boy band group, the Achieve Men, which happened last week in the middle of their tour around Vale. The primary suspect for the crime has been declared as Yang Xiao Long, the Golden Dragon Killer, by the message the killer wrote in their victims' blood on the wall. The message stated that ''the dragon punishes artists, who stop doing a good job,'' which makes it seem that the motive for this was the band's latest album, which has been regarded as one of the worst ones in the history of music.''_

 _''The total number of Yang Xiao Long's victims remain unclear, as there have been many cases where she has been suspected, but no conclusive evidence has been shown. One of these cases is the disappearance of Whitley Schnee, the heir to the SDC, who disappeared on the same night his parents and family butler were brutally murdered. It is unknown if Whitley Schnee is alive, but the investigation on him is still going.''_

 _''One of the most shocking of Yang Xiao Long's murders happened three weeks ago, when she attacked a large children's birthday party, killing everyone attending it. The public outcry for the serial killer's head was massive and even inspired normal citizens to take arms as vigilantes to take her down. The police have publicly spoken against such actions and wish that normal citizens let the proper authorities handle the case.''_

 _''The police, however, are willing to listen to any hints on the whereabouts of Yang Xiao Long and are encouraging citizens to-''_

 ***Click!***

Yang turned off the radio on the car and smiled. ''Let them come. I've dealt with worse before.''

It had been a couple of months since the blonde had gotten rid of Ironwood. She was currently living happily with Ruby in the house that the general had promised her and was continuing her killing spree. Thanks to the power from the Maiden, Yang was able to travel around Remnant easily. Because of this, it was practically impossible for anyone to track her down. One day she would be in Vale, before appearing in Vacuo on the next. Her reign of terror was not only legendary, but it also seemed to be impossible to stop.

Yang finally arrived home and got out of the car. She opened the front door and was immediately greeted by a familiar furry friend. Zwei ran up to her and started barking happily.

''Hey there, boy! Were you good while I was away?'' the blonde asked with a smile as she scratched the corgi from behind the ears. Yang had managed to track down the people that had taken in Zwei and was able to ''convince'' them to give the dog to her. It was surprising to her how much she was able to accomplish with violence.

The blonde suddenly noticed a sweet smell in the air that was coming from the kitchen. Someone was cooking a delicious meal and she knew who it was. Yang smiled widely as she walked to the kitchen and saw none other than her beloved Ruby Rose cooking pancakes. The redhead was humming happily to herself and had not noticed the blonde's arrival yet. It seemed like Ruby had been preparing for Yang's arrival, as she was not only cooking a delicious meal, but she was also wearing something pleasing for the blonde. The redhead was wearing a maid outfit with a very short skirt, white gloves and brown boots. Yang licked her lips as she wondered which one was more delicious, Ruby or the pancakes.

The blonde managed to sneak up behind the unsuspecting redhead without being noticed. She then wrapped her arms around her in a strong but gentle hug.

''Look at what I caught,'' Yang whispered in Ruby's ear, making the redhead blush. ''I wonder which I should eat first, you or the pancakes.''

''Y-Yang, please. I-I'm trying to finish c-cooking,'' Ruby replied as she tried her best to not be affected by the blonde's actions.

''Mmmm. I don't know. You seem so good that I might not need the pancakes at all,'' Yang said as she started to move her hands around the redhead's body.

''P-Please... This i-is... a-actually... kind of dangerous...''

''Hmm. Alright then,'' the blonde said before kissing Ruby on the cheek and letting go of her. ''Anything to keep my girl safe, but I also want some attention later, got it?''

''Oh! Absolutely!'' Ruby answered and went back to cooking with her face still red.

After they ate, both women spent some quality time together. They played games, played with Zwei, cuddled and watched some movies. Through the whole time, they both had big smiles on their faces as they enjoyed their lives to the fullest.

* * *

Later that night, Yang was sitting on the couch in the living room. She had a bunch of papers on the table in front of her and she was going through them. They contained information on the other three Maidens, and the blonde had been searching for them for a while now. Ever since Yang had obtained the powers from the Fall Maiden, she had become aware of three similar powers in Remnant. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she were able to get their powers as well. The thought made the blonde very excited, and she often spent a good amount of time on her trips just looking for clues on the three Maidens.

Yang was pulled out her thoughts by the sound of someone entering the living room. She looked behind her to see Ruby standing there, still wearing the same outfit she had worn earlier that day.

''Yang, is something wrong?'' the redhead asked in a quiet voice.

''Oh, nothing's wrong, baby,'' the blonde replied with a reassuring smile on her face. ''Just some stuff related to work. That's all.''

''Are you going on another trip soon?''

''Most likely.''

''I wish you didn't have to do it,'' Ruby said in a sad voice and looked down. ''It gets so lonely in here and I can't help but worry about you.''

''Ruby, you know that nothing bad would ever happen to me,'' Yang said. ''I will always return to you, okay?''

The redhead gave a nod. She looked up at her lover and asked, ''Do you need me to leave you alone for now?''

''Actually, why don't you come here and join me? You're kind of a good luck charm to me.''

''Really?''

''Really. Now come here,'' the blonde replied and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Ruby nodded and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to Yang and leaned on her. The blonde pulled out a blanket that was next to the couch and wrapped it around the redhead's shoulders.

''Feel free to fall asleep anytime, alright?'' Yang told Ruby. She was about to go back into her work, but she remembered something. ''Ruby?''

''Yes?'' the redhead replied in a sleepy voice.

''You didn't do anything forbidden while I was away, did you?'' the blonde asked nervously.

Ruby shook her head. ''No. Why?''

''No reason. I just want to keep you safe, no matter what.''

The redhead gave a small nod before falling asleep. Yang continued her work for a while, but eventually she got tired and decided to just sleep on the couch with Ruby. She got into a comfortable position with the redhead in her arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Some time later, Yang was woken up by the sound of someone talking in the room. She opened her eyes and noticed that Ruby was not on the couch with her, but was standing in the middle of the living room. The blonde then realized that the sound that woke her up was coming from the TV. The redhead was watching the news, where they were talking about Yang's latest murders. Yang couldn't see Ruby's face, but she could tell by the fact that the redhead was shaking that she was not taking the news well.

''Didn't I forbid you from watching that stuff?'' the blonde asked with a sigh, catching Ruby's attention.

''Yang!? I was just- I was- Ummm...'' Ruby tried to think of some kind of an excuse to give, but nothing came to mind. She had been caught red handed. ''I-I won't tell anybody. I swear. I'll-''

''Why would I worry about you telling people something they already know?'' Yang said with her expression turning stern. ''I just didn't want you to find out.''

''But... Why?''

''Because I want you. And I knew something like this would drive you away from me.''

Ruby stared at Yang with fearful eyes, before trying to run away to the front door. However, the redhead was not as fast as she used to be and the blonde caught her easily. Yang wrapped one arm around Ruby's body and covered her mouth with her hand. Zwei was currently asleep and the blonde didn't want the dog to get involved. She then started to drag the struggling redhead to the bedroom, while her captive let out muffled screams. Ruby thrashed around in Yang's hold as much as she could, but was unable to escape. The blonde was too strong for her.

Yang managed to bring Ruby into the bedroom, where there was a gas canister. The canister was connected to a mask with a plastic tube. The blonde sat on the bed with the redhead on her lap. She then took the mask and covered Ruby's face with it. Yang then opened the gas canister, so that the redhead would breathe in it's contents. Ruby's struggles started to quickly slow down, before stopping completely. The redhead's eyes closed and she passed out into the blonde's hold. Yang stayed like that for a moment, just holding Ruby in her lap and letting her breathe the gas. She then gently laid the girl on the bed and tucked her in.

The gas was something Yang had gotten when she attacked the Schnee family's home. It was actually the same experimental Dust that Weiss had used on Ruby as well. Whenever the redhead found out about what the blonde had been doing, Yang would use the Dust to wipe away Ruby's memories. She wouldn't allow anything to get between her and her beloved redhead. Not even the truth about her life.

After a while of waiting, Ruby started to show signs of waking up. Yang took a deep breath and got ready to do the same act she had already done several times.

Ruby opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. ''W-Where am I? And who am I?''

''Ruby?'' Yang called out to the redhead, who turned to look at her. ''It's me, Yang, your girlfriend. Don't you remember me?''

The blonde proceeded to tell the same lies she told Ruby every time this happened. She told every single lie without a problem, wrapping the redhead's mind in a fantasy world that Yang wanted her to see.

Yang would never let Ruby go. She would always keep her safe and all to herself. No matter what.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And. It's. OVER! WOOOO! Finally got it done! This was fun to write and I'm glad that so many of you decided to join the ride.**

 **Now, in the previous chapters I said that I had an idea for a sequel. There's one thing that I should say about that.**

 **It's most likely not going to happen.**

 **The reason for that is that I just don't have enough interest in it. It was a lot of work to do just this one and the idea that I had in mind would not only be even more work, but it would also most likely not be as fun as this one.**

 **You're probably wondering what this idea was. Well, my idea for a sequel was that Yang would go into other worlds to continue her killing spree. In other words, a crossover with another series. The problem is that depending on the series the story would most likely have to be huge and it would not carry the same emotion this one did. One of the things that I feel made this story work was that Yang had history with a lot of these characters, which brought more tension into the story. That would be lost in a crossover.**

 **I changed a few things from my original idea. Originally I was thinking that Yang would find secret files that Winter had stolen, with one of them being about traveling between different worlds. Another one of them would have made the ending with Ironwood different as well. It would have shown Yang how dangerous Ironwood's trump card, Penny, really was and would also contain something to turn the robot girl against her master. I scrapped this idea since it felt stupid and the idea of Yang getting the Maiden's powers felt better and made her beating Salem more believable. PM me if you want to know more.**

 **So in other words, the sequel is not happening most likely. I might get motivated to do it some day, but don't hold your breath while waiting for it.**

 **No, seriously. That would be really dangerous.**

 **Anyways, it feels good to wrap this up. If I may ask you lovely people to do something for me, name some of your favorite moments/chapters/deaths in the reviews. I'm interested to see those.**

 **Also, I'm still going to make one more chapter to this story. It contains a couple of small bonus things I thought up, so you can look towards that at least.**

 **Until next time!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	19. Bonus content

**Bonus content**

 **1\. Commercialism**

Yang was laying on her bed, watching TV, when Ciel walked in. The soldier had a frown on her face as she watched the blonde do nothing but be lazy.

''You're a disgrace, you know that? Here I am, working my ass off for you, while you just lay on your back and watch TV! Is that fair?'' Ciel said angrily.

''Life's not fair, Santa. Get over it,'' Yang replied without looking away from the TV.

Ciel was about to say something more, when she noticed what the blonde was watching. ''Are you just watching commercials? Don't you have anything better to do?''

''Shhh! I think they're about to play my favorite burger commercial!'' Yang said angrily.

 _''Hey, kids! My name is Sarge! And this is my burger place!''_ a grizzled, old ex-soldier said on the screen while wearing a red apron and wielding a shotgun.

''Oh crap, it's a freaking Burger Sarge commercial,'' the blonde grumbled in disappointment.

 _''You see, when I get a boner for murder, I feel like shooting something with my trusty shotgun! But since I can't shoot those rotten, blue bastards from that other burger place, I shoot a cow instead! But simply shooting a cow would be a waste of meat! So I decided to take that meat and make it into burgers!''_

''Seriously, what's this guy's problem?'' Yang asked out loud.

''As if you're one to talk,'' Ciel said with a roll of her eyes.

 _''My Burger Sarge place offers the freshest burgers you'll ever taste! We offer only the absolute best over here! Isn't that right, Simmons?''_ the old soldier said to a rather nerdy-looking guy wearing a maroon-colored apron.

 _''That's right, Sir! Not only is it fresh, but it's actually healthier than most other burger places! We avoid any unnecessary fats, making our burgers nowhere near as unhealthy as you would believe! Not only that, but we have the absolute best sauces here!''_ Simmons replied.

''Man, I hate that guy. He's such a brownnoser, like you,'' the blonde said to the soldier.

''HEY!''

 _''Our friendly staff is here to serve you to the best pf their abilities! Isn't that right, Donut?''_

 _''That's for sure, Sarge! We work up a sweat to put our load into your meals, so you can enjoy the juices of our hard work!''_ a man in a pink apron said cheerfully.

''...Did the guy in pink say all that dirty stuff on purpose?'' Yang asked with wide eyes.

''I'm... not sure,'' Ciel answered. ''Also, his apron is lightish red.''

''Lightish red is the same as pink, genius.''

 _''Our food is prepared by the best, like Lopez over here!''_

 _ **''(I fucking hate you all. This goddamn food will kill you quicker than cancer. I hope this place burns to the ground,)''**_ a brown robot said while working at the grill in a language that Yang didn't understand.

 _''Heh heh. Good one, Lopez.''_

''What did that robot even say?'' the blonde asked.

''Trust me. You don't want to know,'' the soldier answered.

 _''So come on in and try our burgers! The first 50 customers get to punch Grif over here in the face!''_

 _''WHAT!?''_ a rather fat employee wearing an orange apron yelled as he was sitting on the floor and smoking.

''That does sound like a tempting offer,'' Yang wondered to herself. She then noticed the next commercial starting. ''Oh! This is my favorite burger commercial ever!''

''Do people normally have a favorite burger commercial?'' Ciel mumbled.

 _''Hello, friends! My name is Caboose and this is my burger place!''_ a man in a dark blue apron greeted very cheerfully. _''We make some truly tasty burgers here and you can come and try them as well!''_

''Now this guy I like!'' the blonde said cheerfully.

''Why?'' the soldier asked. ''Just by looking at him I can tell that not only is he a complete moron, but he's also insane.''

''I find him relatable.''

 _''Over here at McCaboose, we have all this neat stuff that make the best burgers!''_ Caboose explained as he walked around the place, showing all the different machines that they used. _''Like the stuff that cooks the buns, the stuff that makes the ice cream and the stuff that cooks the meat! That last stuff you don't want to touch. It burns. I know because I touched it.''_

''I'm beginning to see why you of all people find him relatable,'' Ciel said.

''HEY!'' Yang yelled.

 _''And we have some good people here to welcome all of you here, like Tucker over here!''_ the man in the blue apron said as he walked up to a dark-skinned man wearing an aqua-colored apron.

 _''Well, I mostly welcome the ladies. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!''_ Tucker replied.

 _''...Yeah, he's pretty dumb. Don't try to mind him.''_

''I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I agree with him,'' the soldier said with a sigh.

''See? I told you that he's relatable!'' the blonde said cheerfully.

''I wouldn't go that far.''

 _''We also have my best friend Church working here! Say hi to the nice people, Church!''_ Caboose said as he walked up to a man in a light blue apron.

 _''For the last time, Caboose, I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!''_ Church yelled in rage.

 _''He's such a fun guy! Always playing games with me.''_

''I would say that that is the worst ''friendship'' that I have ever seen, but I know how you treat your friends,'' Ciel mumbled.

''Why would I need friends when I have Ruby?'' Yang asked.

 _''We also have Doc here! Tell us something about our burgers, Doc!''_ Caboose said to a man wearing a purple apron.

 _''I think that you shouldn't eat all that much of our burgers. They're not exactly healthy. I recommend our very healthy and tasty salads instead!''_ Doc said.

 _''That's dumb, Doc. Why would you go to a burger place for a salad? Besides, those are only bought by the mean ladies.''_

''Did you perhaps go there recently?'' the blonde asked the soldier.

''SCREW YOU, YANG!''

 _''So come here to try our tasty burgers! If you're really quick, you get to play fetch with Freckles!''_ Caboose said and pointed at a large robot behind him. He then picked up a ball and threw it. _''Catch, Freckles!''_

The robot then blasted the ball into tiny pieces, before the commercial ended.

''Why the hell do you like that commercial so much!?'' Ciel asked while looking at the TV with wide eyes.

''Why wouldn't I?'' Yang asked back. ''It has a really fun person narrating and a giant robot at the end! What more could I ask for!?''

''...You just like the robot and want one for yourself, don't you?''

''OH, HELL YES! Can you-''

''NO!''

''You're the worst Santa ever...''

* * *

 **2\. Alternate death for Watts**

Having dealt with two of her opponents, Yang turned her attention towards the last of Salem's servants, Watts. The moustached man was horrified by what had just happened to his comrades. Tyrian was dead and Hazel was dying on the floor. He started to slowly back away from Yang, fearing that the same fate would await him.

''Coward,'' an angry female voice said behind Watts before a black blade was suddenly thrust through his back and his chest. He slowly turned his head to look behind him to see Salem holding a sword and staring at him with a frown on her face.

''L-Lady Salem... The fuck...?'' Watts managed to say before he fell to the floor and died.

* * *

 **3\. Imitation is not always flattering**

Richard Silvers was a very powerful politician in Vale. With just one word he could sway large amounts of resources in any direction he wanted. Being in such a powerful position brought it's good and bad sides. One of those bad sides was that he had many enemies who wanted to see him dead.

And one of those enemies seemed to be making their move.

Lately, many powerful people in Vale who held similar views as he did had been brutally murdered. These people had been playing rather big roles in the war against Atlas, as well as he was. Richard couldn't help but worry that he would soon become one of the targets.

The man was making his way to his home, where his wife and two children were waiting for him. He opened the door to his house and expected to be greeted by the love of his life or his happy children, but was only met with silence. Richard called out to his family, but no one answered. He then made his way to the living room, hoping to see someone.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

His whole family had been brutally murdered, their bodies laying in the middle of the room. The sight was so horrifying that the man didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him, until it was too late.

Richard turned around just in time to see Yang Xiao Long hit him in the chest with an axe. However, as he was falling to the floor, he managed to notice something strange about his attacker. He had first thought that it was Yang due to the mane of blonde hair they had, but it didn't take more than a glance to tell it wasn't her. Yang Xiao Long was a tall, muscular and beautiful young woman. His attacker was a short, fat, middle-aged and ugly man. He was only wearing a wig and similar clothes that Yang wore.

The cosplayer grinned as he saw the last remains of life leave his victim's eyes. He went to pick up his axe and leave, but someone kicked the door down and walked in.

That someone was the real Yang Xiao Long. And she looked pissed.

''WHAT. THE. FUCK!?'' Yang yelled as loudly as she could.

As soon as the man cosplaying as Yang saw the actual serial killer, his body started shaking from excitement. ''I... I can't believe it. Yang Xiao Long? THE Yang Xiao Long? The Golden Dragon Killer? HERE!?''

''In the flesh, buddy,'' the blonde growled angrily as she stomped towards the man. ''Now, mind explaining what the hell you're doing dressed up as me?''

The cosplayer suddenly smiled widely and bowed down in front of Yang. ''This is such an honor! I'm Clyde, your biggest fan! Ever since you started murdering people, I've been your faithful follower! Now that you have come back after two years of absence, I've decided to help you in spreading your gospel of terror throughout all of Remnant!''

''My gospel of terror? The fuck are you talking about?''

''I've been following your work and I've seen the signs! You intend to drown this filthy world by using the war between Vale and Atlas!'' Clyde said as he crawled to Yang and started to rub his cheek against the blonde's boot, creeping her out. ''You plan to kill all high-ranking people on Vale's side, giving Atlas an advantage they could use to launch a large attack, thus prolonging the fighting and bringing more death! It's such a simple yet beautiful plan to punish the scum that populate this world and-!''

The man didn't get to finish his speech as Yang had finally had enough and kicked him away from her.

''Wow. I always thought that having fans would be great, but you're even creeping me out,'' the blonde said angrily. ''Now listen here, wide load. I don't what gave you the idea that I was trying to fulfill some big plan or any other dumb crap like that, but you've got it wrong. The biggest reason I do this is because it's fun. That's it. Do you think I like it when some fat pig in a wig comes in and steals my fun? No. It actually leaves me bored and VERY FUCKING PISSED OFF!''

''But... But the signs. I thought I was supposed to find my place next to you as your assistant in spreading terror!'' Clyde whined, pissing off Yang even more.

''Oh, I'll give you your place, buddy,'' the blonde growled as she walked up to her fan and grabbed him by his throat. She the carried him outside, where she would make an example out of him.

* * *

 _''Good work on your latest mission, Xiao Long,''_ Ironwood congratulated Yang as she was sitting in the briefing room, having finally returned from her mission.

''It was no big deal, really,'' the blonde said with a smug look on her face.

 _''Although, there is something odd that I find regarding this case,''_ the general said. _''Near the house of your last target, the police found the body of a man that had been brutally mutilated. I could barely read the report as the things that had been done to him almost made me lose my lunch. Just who was he and what did he do to anger you?''_

Yang started to sweat a bit. She really didn't want to talk about this with Ironwood.

''Just some asshole that bumped into me. That's all,'' the blonde lied.

 _''Was he perhaps a member of your fan club? They apparently found an outfit similar to yours and a blonde wig nearby.''_

''...What?''

 _''A member of your fan club. Apparently, you've become quite popular among some rather... strange individuals.''_

''Wait a second, that's a thing!? How is that a thing!?''

 _''I don't know how, but there are a lot of weird people out there. You can find their website easily through Google.''_

Yang could only stare at the screen with wide eyes at this new information. There was only one thought going through her mind, _'I'm burning that fucking club.'_

* * *

 **Author's notes: And finally done for good. These were just some small fun things I thought might be good enough to share with you guys. Hope you liked them.**

 **I kind of started to rush them a bit since I just wanted to be done with this story. It's been fun writing this and all, but now I just want to move into other stuff. I can't leave War for Ruby alone anymore and I have other stories that I want to work on, so I hope you can forgive me if you find some of these lacking in quality.**

 **Anyways, this story has finally come to it's end. Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews. It was a lot of fun seeing how invested you guys got into this story and it really motivated me to continue. Now I can happily move onto other stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys checking out my other stories as well!**

 **Also, do you guys know what Watts' alternate death is a reference to?**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
